Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)
by uzumaki megami
Summary: Pengumuman! ! !
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T

Genre : Masih di pertanyakan

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje dan masih banyak lagi

Chapter 1

10 Oktober XXXX

Disebuah ruangan seorang wanita berjuang untuk hidup dan mati bagi diri nya dan bayi yang akan dilahirkan nya, disana juga ada seorang wanita tua yang membantu proses kelahiran. Di luar ruangan itu ada seorang pria dewasa dan 5 orang anak laki-laki, menanti dengan gelisa akan kelahiran anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka.

"Tou-sama, apa Kaa-sama dan adik bayi baik-baik saja? " Tanya anak pertama dari pria dewasa yang di panggil Tou-sama tersebut

"Tou-sama tidak tau, lebih baik kita berdoa saja untuk Kaa-sama dan adik kalian"Jawab Takiji

Kelima anak itu hanya menurut saja, mereka berdoa untuk keselamatan ibu dan adik mereka.

Sedangkan didalam ruangan wanita tua itu memberi instruksi kepada sang ibu, sang ibu a.k.a Samue.

1 jam kemudian

Suara tangis bayi menggema di dalam ruangan itu sampai terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada di luar ruangan. Telah lahir bayi perempuan berambut hitam kelam, kulit putih, dan mata belum di ketahui warna nya karena sang bayi enggan untuk membuka mata nya, entah apa yang di pikirkan bayi itu.

Takiji berserta anak-anak nya segera memasuki ruangan itu setelah di beri izin oleh wanita tua yang membantu proses persalinan. Madara merupakan anak pertama dari pasangan itu yang pertama kali mendekati bayi kecil itu yang berada di sebuah ranjang khusus dan disusul oleh adik-adik nya yang lain.

"Dia cantik sekali"Gumam Madara yang dapat di dengar oleh yang lain

"Nii-san benar"Setuju adik-adik nya

"Ne Kaa-sama, kenapa dia tidak membuka matanya?"Tanya izuna saat melihat bayi kecil itu hanya memejamkan matanya

"Kata Nao-san(Oc) dia hanya malu"Jawab Samue asal

Mereka hanya ber'oh'ria kecuali Takiji, Madara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adik perempuannya terkejut saat melihat mata adik perempuannya.

"Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, Adik perempuanku memiliki _Mangekyou Sharinggan_ " Ucap Madara membuat yang lain terkejut

Mereka pun melihat ke arah bayi itu dan benar bayi itu memiliki dan benar saja Mangekyou Sharinggan telah aktif di mata bayi itu, tapi berbeda dengan Mangekyou Sharinggan yang lain nya. Mangekyou Sharinggan bayi itu memancarkan kehangatan dan ketenangan bagi yang memandang nya.

"Ini luar biasa"Kagum Takiji

"Ya kau benar, jadi siapa namany?"Tanya Samue kepada anak-anak nya

"Gimana kalau. . . ."

.

.

.

.

5 Tahun kemudian

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam di ikat dua, dengan mata hitam yang besinar, dan seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun berambut merah di gerai, dengan mata violet berdiri disamping gadis kecil itu.

"Nee-chan lihat sendirikan"Ucap gadis kecil itu pelan

"Ya Nee-chan lihat, jadi sekarang kita harus apa? "Tanya gadis berambut merah itu tak kalah pelan nya

"Kita awasi saja, jangan sampai Tou-chan ku dan Tou-san nya Hashirama tau"Jawab gadis itu serius

"Hmm, baiklah. Ayo kita kembali nantik Kaa-san mu mencari kita lagi"Ajak gadis berambut merah itu

"Ha'i Mito-nee"

Ternyata gadis berambut merah itu bernama Mito atau Uzumaki Mito.

"Ekhm"Dehem seseorang di belakang mereka

Secara patah-patah mereka melihat kesumber suara sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin

"Hai Nii-chan" Sapa gadis kecil itu

"Kenapa kau ada disini Uchiha Naruto?"Tanya Izuna lembut

"Hehehe, hanya bermain benarkan Nee-chan" Jawab gadis kecil itu a.k.a Uchiha Naruto, sekaligus minta bantuan Mito

"Ya, kami hanya bermain Izuna-kun"Ucap Mito mendukung Naruto

Izuna memandang mereka dengan mata yang memicing, membuat kedua orang itu gugup

"Haha baiklah, ayo kita pulang Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama sudah menunggu kita"Seru Izuna kepada kedua orang itu

"Ha'i"Balas mereka serempak

Mereka pun menuju Mansion ketua Klan yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto dan Izuna. Kenapa Mito bisa berada di Kediaman Uchiha? itu karena Naruto yang memaksa Mito ikut dengannya sekaligus untuk mengajarkannya _Fuinjutsu_ , karena menurut Naruto itu keren.

Dua orang yang tadi di awasi oleh Naruto dan Mito, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah tebing memandang kearah hutan yang luas.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu"Pamit Madara

"Ya, aku juga"

Mereka pun pergi menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Uchiha Naruto merupakan gadis kecil yang ceria, enerjik dan mudah bergaul. Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di hutan tempat tinggal nya Klan Senju, melompat-lompat kecil sambil bernyanyi menelusuri hutan tanpa rasa takut. Mata hitamnya berbinar-binar saat melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang belatih, Naruto mendekati pria itu dengan hati-hati.

"Keren, itu apa namanya pamam?"Tanya Naruto kagum saat melihat pria itu menggunakan elemen kayu

Pria itu segera melihat kearah Naruto yang menatap nya polos

"Kau siapa? kenapa ada disini? "Tanya pria itu heran

"Eh? hehehe, nama ku Naruto. Nama paman siapa? "Tanya Naruto polos

"Rey, dan kenapa kau disini?"Jawab dan tanyanya

"Hanya jalan-jalan, oh ya paman itu tadi apa?"Tanya Naruto lagi

"Eleman kayu( _Mokuton_ )"Jawab rey

"Oh, apa susah? "Tanya Naruto lagi

"Ya, bagi orang luar Klan ku"Jawabnya

"Oh begitu, Elemen apa yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa membuat itu? "Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Suiton dan Doton"

Wajah Naruto kembali ceria

"Berarti Naru bisa elemen Mokuton karena Naru memiliki elemen Suiton dan Doton"Ujar Naruto senang "Sebaiknya Naru coba"Sambung Naruto

Naruto pun mencoba menggabunggkan dua elemen itu agar dia bisa mengunakan Mokuton, Rey yang memperhatikan Naruto yang berusaha tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Walau Naruto sering gagal, bukan nya kayu yang keluar malah lumpur.

Pantang menyerah itu lah Naruto, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga dan hanya butuh 3 jam akhirnya dia berhasil.

"Hehehe akhir nya berhasil juga, ya walau kecil tidak apa-apa"Ucap Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri

Rey yang melihat itu terkejut

"Wah kau hebat Naruto"Kagum Rey tulus

"Benarkah? "Tanya Naruto senang

"Ya"Jawab Rey

Naruto yang senang meloncat-loncat di tempat

"Naru pulang dulu ya paman, hari sudah sore, jaa"Pamit Naruto meninggalkan Rey

"Ya, jaa"Balas Rey yang memperhatikan Naruto yang sudah menjauh

Naruto kembali kekediaman Uchiha dan menceritakan pengalaman nya hari ini kepada keluarganya, orang tua dan kedua kakak nya terkejut mengetahui kalau Naruto bisa menggunakan Mokuton.

"Kau bisa Mokuton Naru-chan?" Tanya Samue ragu

"Ya Kaa-chan, itu luar biasa"Jawab Naruto semangat

"Kau memang hebat Naru-chan"Ucap Madara tulus

"Hehehe"Tawa Naruto

Mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan mereka tentang aktivitas mereka hari ini. Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk nya pun tertidur di bahu Madara, Madara yang merasakan beban pada bahu kanan nya hanya bisa tersenyum dan memintak izin kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk membawa Naruto kekamarnya(kamar Naruto) tanpa menunggu izin dari kedua orang tuanya Madara sudah membawa Naruto kekamarnya.

"Dia begitu sayang kepada Naruto, bukan begitu Izuna? "Ucap Samue

"Ya Kaa-sama"Respon Izuna

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Seorang gadis usia 10 tahun a.k.a Naruto, sedang berjalan menelusuri hutan di kawasan perbatasan antara Klan Senju dan Uchiha. Dapat dilihatnya di sungai dan tepian sungai tubuh tak bernyawa, darah dimana-mana, sungguh pemandangan yang tak bagus.

Naruto dengan hati-hati menuju kesalah satu mayat itu dengan tatapan iba, tangan nya terulur menuju luka yang terbuka di dada mayat itu. Chakra berwarna hijau keluar dari tangan Naruto menuju luka di dada mayat itu, perlahan luka itu pun menutup seperti tak pernah terbuka.

"Keluarga mu masih membutuhkan mu"Gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan chakra berwarna putih

Chakra itu pun menjalar keseluruh tubuh mayat itu, dan perlahan-lahan chakra itu menghilang.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, jauhilah perperangan. Karna aku tak akan bisa menolong mu untuk kedua kalinya"Ucap Naruto pada tubuh yang perlahan jiwa nya kembali.

Naruto pun pergi dari tempat itu saat orang yang di hidupkan nya kembali terbangun dan duduk. Orang itu adalah Rey, ayah dari Hashirama dan Tobirama Senju.

Rey yang hidup kembali karena ada seseorang yang menariknya dari cengkraman sang dewa kematian, melihat sekelilingnya yang mana banya tubuh tak bernyawa dan tak sengaja dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto"Bisik nya

Naruto merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi padanya entah apa itu tapi dia merasakan kalau itu sesuatu yang baik.

.

.

Apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto terjadi juga, Ditengah hutan Naruto di hampiri oleh Seekor naga berwarna putih dengan tanduk berwarna emas.

" **Naruto, Tuan kami meminta mu untuk ikut dengan kami untuk menghadap tuan kami** "Ujar Naga itu sopan

"Harus sekarang? "Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan kepala "Baiklah, aku akan siap-siap dulu. Aku akan datang kesini pukul 8 malam ini"Sambung Naruto

Sang Naga itu pun terbang menuju angkasa, Saat sudah tak terlihat lagi Naruto pun kembali kerumah untuk bersiap-siap.

Sesampainya Naruto di rumahnya langsung di sambut oleh Kaa-san nya, Naruto bersikap seperti biasa saja karena dia tidak ingin keluarganya khawatir, karena ini demi kebaikan untuk semua nya.

Pukul 8 Malam

Naruto sudah menyiapkan semua yang di perlukan nya juga sebuah surat yang ditinggalkannya di meja didalam kamarnya.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Aniki, Nii-chan maaf Naru harus pergi, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, jangan terlalu sering berperang karena itu tak baik"Ucap Naruto pada angin yang berhembus

Naruto melompat dari jendela kamar nya dengan hati-hati, chakra sudah dihilangkannya agar tidak di rasakan oleh orang lain. Melompati pohon demi pohon, sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat dimana dua bertemu dengan Naga putih itu.

Tak lama Naga itu datang dan membawa Naruto menuju dimensinya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya

Madara dengan kebiasaannya saat pagi yaitu membangunkan adik perempuan nya yang kebetulan kamar mereka bersebelahan.

Tok tok tok

"Naru kau sudah bangun?"Tanya Madara dari luar

Tapi tak ada jawaban, Madara yang khawatir langsung saja mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat tidak mendapati adik nya di dalam kamar.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Naru hilang"Teriak Madara OOC

Mereka yang mendengar teriakan Madara segera menuju lokasi, Izuna yang masih berpikir jernih melihat sepucuk surat di meja belajar Naruto dan mengambilnya.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Nii-sama, ini ada sebuah surat "Ucap Izuna melihatkan surat ditangannya

Madara segera merebut surat itu dan membacanya sedikit keras.

Isi surat itu

' Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Aniki, Nii-chan.

Maaf Naru pergi begitu saja, Kalian tak perlu khawatir Naru baik-baik saja.

Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Naru maka segel yang Naru tanam di salah satu bagian tubuh kalian itu akan menghilang.

Percayalah, suatu saat nanti Naru akan kembali.

Ne, Aniki tolong wujudkan impian Naru itu. Impian dimana Klan Senju dan Uchiha bisa bersatu dan membangun sebuah desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang Kage, Dan Klan-klan lainnya ikut bergabung.

Sudah dulu, waktu Naru tidak banyak.

Jaa Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Aniki, Nii-chan

Naru sayang kalian semua.

Ps:Jangan percaya dengan batu yang di kuil, karena batu itu tidak asli. '

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah tiba di dimensi para Naga itu pun menghadap kepemimpin para Naga itu.

" **Akhirnya kau datang juga Uchiha Naruto, aku disini akan melatih mu untuk dapat menyelamatkan dunia mu di masa depan. Kau akan aku latih selama 10 tahun disini, kau mengerti?** " Ucap nya

"Ya, Naru menggerti"Balas Naruto sopan

Dan dimulailah Naruto di latih oleh semua Naga yang ada di dimensi itu, mungkin hari-hari yang akan di lalui oleh Naruto akan lebih berat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ket:

Nama: Uchiha Naruto

Usia: 10 (seiring waktu akan bertambah)

Kemapuan: Memiliki semua elemen dasar dan elemen kayu, elemen kristal(Yang lain akan menyusun), Memiliki Mangekyou Sharinggan(Mirip seperti punya Sasuke) Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan(mirip seperti punya Madara tapi sedikit digabungkan dengan Mangekyou Sharinggan milik Sasuke #bayangkan aja sendiri) dan juga Rinnegan dengan 6 tomoe(Mungkin akan menjadi 9 saat nya nanti). Dan hidup abadi dikarenakan oleh Naga-naga yang akan bersemayam di dalam tubuh Naruto, juga Naruto dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah Mati bila dia tau seperti apa orang itu atau chakra orang itu.

Baiklah Gami tidak mau panjang-panjang menjelaskannya karena Gami sendiri pusing mau di jelaskan seperti apa.

Silahkah di Review (kalau mau)


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje dan masih banyak lagi

Chapter 2

Seorang anak kecil usia 8 tahun sedang berlari dari kejaran warga dan beberapa Shinobi, anak itu merupakan anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze, dan juga merupakan Kembaran dari Namikaze Naruko. Dia adalah Uzumaki Menma.

Uzumaki Menma memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, mata hitam kelam, kulit putih, gaya rambut seperti Madara waktu kecil. Ciri-cirinya berbeda jauh dengan Minato dan Kushina, itu salah satu sebab dia di jauhi oleh yang lain dan dia juga di hina karena tidak memiliki Chakra. Kedua orang tuanya tidak peduli padanya.

"Hei Jangan lari kau AIB"Teriak salah satu warga yang mengejarnya

"Aku tidak bodoh"Balas Menma yang masih berlari

Namun kesialan menghampiri Menma, dia terpojok di sebuah gang buntu.

"HAHAHA kau tak akan bisa lari dari kami bocah SIALAN" Tawa salah satu Shinobi

"Rasakan ini"Ucap mereka sambil melemparkan kunai dan shuriken kepada Menma

Menma hanya bisa menerima itu semua, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? dia hanya bocah biasa yang lemah dan tidak memiliki Chakra. Setelah puas para warga dan Shinobi itu pun meninggall Menma dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, luka di sekujur tubuhnya baik itu dari kunai, shuriken maupun dari benda tajam lainnya.

"Hiks kenapa, Hiks"Tangis Menma

Dia berusaha keluar dari gang itu menuju rumah orang tuanya, walau dia tak di anggap dia tetap tinggal disana karena dia tidak tau mau tinggal dimana. Sesampainya di rumah, Menma segera menuju kekamarnya di lantai 2 tepatnya loteng.

Merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemah di atas kasur sederhana di kamarnya, sambil memikirkan apa dia akan seperti ini terus tanpa berusaha menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku Uzumaki Menma akan menjadi orang yang kuat, seperti Uchiha Madara"Tekatnya

.

.

Disebuah gua yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapa pun, ada seorang pria tua duduk disebuah kersi yang terbuat dari kayu sedang berbicara dengan makhluk aneh(Zetsu).

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"Tanya pria itu

"Sangat menghawatirkan, **Dia disiksa lagi oleh penduduk dan Minato serta Kushina tidak memperdulikannya** "Jawab makhluk itu yang di ketahui adalah Zetsu hitam dan putih

"Begitukah? Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena segel itu hanya dibuka oleh 'nya', jadi kita tunggu saja"Ucap Madara sambil menerawang mengingat seseorang yang dia rindukan "Kalian pergilah, awasi terus Obito"Perintahnya

"Hai **Madara-sama** "Balas Zetsu dan menghilang kedalam tanah

"Kau harus bertahan sampai dia kembali"Ucap Madara pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapa pun, Terlihat seorang Gadis berusia 10 tahun. Dia adalah Uchiha Naruto, tidak ada perubahan saat dia ketempat itu sampai sekarang, hum mengkin ada yaitu rambutnya yang semakin panjang (Waktu datang ke dimensi para Naga rambut sepinggang dan sekarang sudah selutut).

" **Naruto-sama, Saatnya istirahat** " Seru seekor Naga berwarna biru seperti langit tak berawan

"Hai"Balas Naruto yang sekarang merebahkan badan nya di rumput yang hijau tempat dia berlatih

Mendengar balasan dari Naruto, Naga itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Naga itu pergi hanya tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali"Gumamnya

Naruto begitu merindukan keluarganya, dia sudah cukup lama didunia para Dewa Naga ini. Mungkin Dewa tertinggi dari seluru Naga akan mengizinkan untuk kembali kedimensinya karena latihannya sudah selesai 2 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Di Konoha

Menma memandang desanya dari atas kepala monumen Hokage pertama dengan tatapan sendu. Tetes demi tetes air mata turun dari mata hitam nya, tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia benar-benar sedih saat ini, semua orang merayakan ulang tahun Naruko. Dan hari ini juga ulang tahunnya, tapi tak ada yang memberi ucapan selamat kepada nya, ya kecuali Ayame dan ayahnya, Iruka, dan hokage ke-3.

"Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan"Lirihnya

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari Konoha, muncul sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan dan perlahan cahaya itu menghilang, terlihat lah Naruto berdiri dengan tenang dan sebuah tas di punggungnya.

"Ini dimana? jangan bilang aku terlempar kemasa depan"Tanya Naruto kesal

 **Flasback On**

Naruto berdiri di depan para Naga tetinggi

" **Apa kau tau maksud kami memanggil mu kesini**?" Tanya Pemimpin para Naga

"Tidak, yugio-sama"Jawab Naruto

" **Aku akan mengembalikan mu kedimensi mu-** "Ucapan Yugio di potong oleh Naruto

"Benarkah? asik, cepat lakukan Yugio-sama" Ucap Naruto senang

Yugio hanya bisa pasrah akan kelakuan gadis satu ini, biarlah nanti dia akan tau sendiri, batin Yugio.

 **Flasback Off**

"Sudahla, lebih baik aku cari desa yang terdekat saja"Gumam Naruto semangat kembali

Naruto pun mulai menyelusuri hutan tempat dia muncul tadi, hanya butuh waktu 15 menit Naruto menemukan sebuah gerbang desa. Tanpa menunggu Naruto menghampiri pos penjaga di dekat gerbang itu.

"Ano, paman boleh bertanya? "Tanya Naruto sopan

"Apa? "

"Ini desa apa? "

"Konoha"

"Oh, apa saya boleh bertemu dengan pemimpin desa ini? "Tanya Naruto sedikit berharap

"Tentu, ayo ikuti saya"Jawabnya

Naruto pun mengikuti Shinobi itu menuju kantor Hokage. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit mereka telah sampai.

"Tunggu disini aku akan lapor ke Hokage dulu"Ucapnya

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Shinobi itu pun keluar dan menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk dan dia pergi.

Dengan langkah santai namun memancarkan keanggunan bagi yang melihatnya, saat di dalam ruangan dia melihat seorang kakek-kakek dan seorang pria dewasa.

"Jadi ada apa kau mencari ku?"Tanya pria dewasa itu

"Saya mau jadi ninja Konoha"Jawab Naruto tenang

"Begitukah, perkenalkan nama mu, elemen, jutsu terkuat mu, kalau ada Kekkai Gankai sebutkan juga"

"Baik, nama ku Uchiha Naruto, aku memiliki ke lima elemen dasar, Kekkai Gankai Sharingan, Mokuton"

Minato dan Hiruzen yang mendengar itu terkejut, dan Naruto tidak memberitahukan seluru kemampuannya.

"Baikla, kau 3 Hari lagi akan aku daftarkan ke akademi"Ucap Minato

"Arigato Hokage-sama"Balas Naruto sesopan mungkin

"Dan ini kunci apartemen mu"Ucap Hiruzen sambil memberikan kunci apartemen

"Arigato, kalau gitu saya pergi dulu"Pamit Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Sepertinya Uchiha tidak akan berakhir"Gumam Hiruzen dapat didengar oleh Minato.

Kembali pada Naruto

Naruto menyusuri desa sambil mencari apartemennya, para penduduk seperti menyiapkan sebuah pesta atau festival. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto tertuju pada monumen Hokage, disana di atas kepala monumen Hashirama Naruto melihat seorang anak usianya mungkin lebih muda darinya, yang membuat Naruto terpaku melihat anak itu karena dia mirip dengan Anikinya.

Sedang Menma juga terpaku saat melihat Naruto, dia seperti menemukan keluarganya.

Poff

Muncul lah Naruto di samping Menma

"Kau siapa? "Tanya Menma heran

"Aku Uchiha Naruto, kau?"

"Uzumaki Menma, kenapa kau kesini? "Tanya Menma lagi

"Kenapa ya? mungkin takdir, apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat ku? "Tanya Naruto

"Tentram seperti menemukan keluarga sendiri"Jawab Menma sambil tersenyum

"Benarkah?"Tanya Naruto dan Menma membalasnya dengan tersenyum"Ne, Menma"

"Ya"

"Apa semua penduduk disini membenci mu?"

"Ya"Jawab Menma lesu

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap kelapa Menma

"Kau tau aku bukan berasal dari zaman ini, aku terlempar kezaman ini gara-gara ulah sensei ku"Ucap Naruto

Menma hanya diam

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak, mungkin dia masih hidup sampai saat ini. Dia memiliki anak dan cucu tapi mereka tidak tau soal kakak ku"Cerita Naruto

"Kakak mu? siapa?"Tanya Menma antusias

"Uchiha Madara, anaknya Uzumaki Kushina dan cucunya Namikaze Naruko dan kau Uzumaki Menma"

Menma tidak bisa tidak terkejut setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak memiliki Chakra?"Tanya Menma heran

"Mungkin itu ulah Aniki ku, dia tidak ingin kau menjadi senjata untuk kepentingan desa jadi dia menyegel Chakra dan kekuatan mu dan yang bisa membukanya hanya aku sendiri"Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu buka segelnya"Pinta Menma

"Aku akan membukanya, tapi tidak disini. Datanglah kesini jam 9 malam ini" Ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Menma

"Terima kasih Kami-sama"Syukur Menma

"Aku akan berlatih dengan giat dan menjadi Ninja yang hebat, dan membawa perdamaian untuk semuanya"Teriak Menma senang

Naruto yang belum jauh dari tempat Menma hanya bisa tersenyum melihat cucu dari Aniki nya senang.

"Aniki aku dan Menma akan segera datang menemui mu, tunggu la kami"Gumam Naruto

.

.

.

Menma melangkah dengan ringan menuju kerumah orang tuanya, di rumah itu dia dapat melihat ibunya mendandani Naruko agar terlihat sempurna saat pesta. Menma tidak memikirkan itu lagi karena sekarang dia sudah mempunyai keluarga yang akan menerimanya apa adanya dan tanpa kebohongan.

"Kaa-san apa ini tidak berlebihan?"Tanya Naruko sambil berputar

"Tidak ruko-chan, kau harus tampil sempurna"Jawab Kushina mantap

Itu yang didengar oleh Menma sebelum dia memasuki kamarnya, Menma sudah menyerah untuk diakui oleh keluarganya walau dia berharap suatu saat nantik keluarganya sadar akan keberadaannya.

Ditempat Naruto

Naruto berjalan di dekat sebuah danau dan disana dia melihat seseorang seusia dengan nya, duduk di tepi danau. Naruto mendekati nya, orang itu belum merasakan keberadaan Naruto mungkin efek dari melamun.

"Kau kenapa? ada masalah?"Tanya Naruto SKSD

"Kau siapa?"Tanya orang itu ketus

"Aku? "Beo Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku seorang Uchiha sama seperti mu"Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"Tapi aku baru melihat mu"Ucap orang itu

"Kau mau tau? sebutkan nama mu dulu"Tawar Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke datar+dingin

"Ah kenapa Uchiha di masa ini begitu datar dan dingin"Gumam Naruto pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Sasuke

"Apa maksud mu?"Tanya Sasuke heran

Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mata Naruto pun berubah menjadi EMS, Sasuke yang tepat menatap mata itu pun mendapat memory tentang Naruto.

Entah apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, yang jelas sekarang di shok berat.

"Kau pasti belum membangkitkan Sharingan mu "Tebak Naruto

"Ya"

"Aku akan melatih mu agar Sharingan mu bangkit dan aku juga akan membantu mu mencari kebenaran tentang Nii-san mu, aku pergi dulu besok kita bertemu disini, jaa"

Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung

"Terima kasih"Ucap Sasuke sedikit keras

"Tak masalah"Balas Naruto dari jauh "Sepertinya dia sudah terlepas dari kegelapan hatinya"Gumam Naruto sangat pelan

Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan Menma dan juga membuat sebuah Bunshin spesialnya untuk melatih Sasuke.

"Hari-hari ku akan berat, kenapa saat aku kembali tidak dapat bersantai sih"Gerutu Naruto sedikit kesal dan Naruto dapat mendengar para Naga tertawa akan takdirnya yang berliku-liku

"Kau harus semangat Naru, suatu saat nantik kau pasti dapat beristirat dengan tenang tanpa ada masalah lagi, pasti" Ucap Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri

TBC

Maaf Gami hanya bisa buat chapternya pendek, kalau terlalu panjang nanti tidak asik lagi.

Gami akan balas review dulu

Blue: Ni sudah lnjt

Uchikaze Yuui: Tentu, itukan pair kesukaan Gami.

Ya mereka sebaya

Ni sudah lnjt

Tiing Tiing Garena: Tidak, usia Naru tetap 10 thn

sepertinya tidak, maaf

: Ni sudah lanjut

Khioneizys: Ni sudah lanjut, di chapter ini terjawab kan? yap, Sayang nya tidak karena dia terlempar oleh waktu

JuLiChAn: Terima kasih Gami senang, ni sudah lanjut, apakah ini lama?

Ero Azazel: Naru beneran abadi loh, ni sudah lanjut

choikim1310: Pair utama disini sasufemnaru dan ciri-ciri Naruto kaya Uchiha bgt, ya Madara kk tertua Naruto dan orang tuanya Takiji dan Samue, bukan nya di chapter 1 sudah jelas? bkn dan ini sudah lanjut

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Soal Rey akan gami jelas kan di chapter berikutnya

Ya Gami akan coba semangat, Hehehe tu ff yang lain belum dapat ide untuk lanjutinnya, doa kan saja semua ff Gami bisa tamat secepatnya.

Aiko Michishige: Ini dah lanjut

Rais 666: Terima kasih

Tsumiki-nyan: Terima kasih

hanazawa kay: Terima kasih, ni sudah lnjt

Guest: Terima kasih

Amin

ya

alvinnvz

pair nya sasufemnaru, terima kasih, tidak madara tidak akan balas dendam

vira-hime: Ni sudah lnjt

yuichi: Terima kasih, ni sudah lanjut

MK gadungan: Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut

.5: Terima kasih

Uchiharuno Sierra: Akan di usahakan

.9: ya ni sudah lnjt

uzumaki chira: terima kasih, ni sudah lanjut

yuki: Ya bisa di bilang seperti itu

Dan selanjutnya jangan lupa

Review nya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Chapter 3

Hati telah berganti menjadi malam, di atas Monumen wajah Hokage berdiri seorang gadis usia 10 tahun dengan pakaian Khas Uchiha tapi tidak berkrah tinggi, dia adalah Uchiha Naruto.

Poff

Kumpulan asap tercipta di belakang Naruto menampilkan sosok gadis kecil usia 5 tahun, gadis itu mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Bos"Sapanya

"Hai Bunshin, Apa Aniki ku masih di sana? "Tanya Naruto pelan

"Masih, dia mungkin menunggu Bos"Jawabnya

"Oh, Kau gitu kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuan mu" Ucap Naruto tulus pada Bunshinnya

"Hehehe itu tak masalah Bos, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu"Pamit nya dan berubah menjadi seekor burung

Naruto memandang kepergian Burung jelmaan dari Bunshinnya dengan tatapan hangat. Bunshin itu di ciptakan nya bersama Bunshin-bunshin yang lain saat umurnya 5 tahun untuk mengawasi semua aktivitas yang terjadi, dia(Naruto) sedikit bersyukur berkat Bunshinnya yang setiap hari memberi informasi melalui pikirannya menjadi tau apa-apa yang terjadi selama dia pergi kedimensi para Naga.

Naruto juga tau kalau Kakaknya Izuna mati dibunuh oleh Tobirama, tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat. Perselisihan dan perperangan antara Senju dan Uchiha begitu sulit untuk di selesaikan, ego masing-masing Klan begitu besar. Saat kematian Izuna, Madara begitu marah pada Klan Senju, Untung saat itu salah satu Bunshin yang di ciptakan Naruto segera menenangkan Madara, Bila tidak mungkin akan terjadi perperangan lagi.

Tap

tap

tap

"Kau sudah datang Menma"Ucap Naruto

Menma yang berdiri di belakang Naruto segera mendekati Naruto

"Ya, tadi ada sedikit masalah"Balas Menma

"Hmm, apa kau sudah siap?"Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Ya, aku sudah siap"Jawab Menma yakin

"Baiklah kalau gitu, pegang tangan ku"Perintah Naruto, di patuhi oleh Menma

" _Hiraishin no jutsu_ " (Naruto belajar ini waktu usia 8 tahun di Klan Uzumaki)

Mereka pun menghilang dengan kilat putih, tak berapa lama kilat putih itu muncul di dalam sebuah gua. Madara yang melihat kilat putih muncul di depannya tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Selamat datang Naru-chan" Sambut Madara lembut

"Aku kembali Aniki"Seru Naruto sambil memeluk Madara "Aniki, aku membawak seseorang"Ucap Naruto senang

"Siapa? "Tanya Madara

"Menma, cucu mu"Jawab Naruto

Madara pun menoleh pada Menma berdiri dan tersenyum lembut

"Kesini"Perintah Madara

Menma pun mendekat

"Apa kau tak mau memeluk Kakek mu ini"Canda Madara

Mata Menma berkaca-kaca

Pluk

Menma pun memeluk Madara sambil menangis, Madara hanya bisa mengusap rambut Menma untuk menenangkannya. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tapi tak lama karena sekarang wajah Naruto memerah karna marah, dengan santai Naruto pun memukul kepala Madara.

"Itttai, apa yang kau lakukan Naru-chan"Rintih Madara sambil mengusap kepala nya yang sedikit benjol

Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum geli

"Itu hukuman buat Nii-san karna seenaknya saja memasang segel mengunci Chakra yang aku buat pada Menma, kau tau dia jadi kesusahan karena ulah mu itu. Apa kau tak berpikir dulu ah?"Bantak Naruto kesal pada kelakuan kakak nya satu ini.

"Soal itu? Hehehe aku segaja, kau tau Menma itu memiliki darah Uchiha berbeda dengan Kushina dan Naruko. Aku tak mau cucu ku di jadi kan senjata untuk desa"Balas Madara penuh keyakinan

Menma yang mendengar percakapan mereka tidak bisa menahan senyum karena ternyata kakek dan bibi nya begitu perhatian padanya, mereka melindunginya tanpa dia sadari. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

"Menma kesini sebentar"Panggil Naruto lembut

"Ha'i"Balas Menma sambil menghampiri Naruto

"Aku akan melepaskan segelnya, kau harus tahan mungkin agak sakit. Kau siap?"Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Ya, aku siap"Jawab Menma tegas

Naruto tersenyum dan segera melakukan segel tangan sangat cepat dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan satu lagi di letakan pada kening Menma, cahaya berwarna merah keluar dari tangan Naruto dan merembes keseluruh tubuh Menma. Suara rintihan dari Menma terdengar begitu memilukan, namun Naruto tidak berhenti sampai pelepasan segelnya selesai.

"Tahan Menma"Seru Naruto memberikan sedikit semangat

Cahaya merah itu pun berubah menjadi cahaya putih dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Sudah selesai, apa yang kau rasakan?"Tanya Naruto sedikit lemah karena kelelahan

"Kekuatan yang besar"Jawab Menma dengan mata berseri-seri

"Baiklah kalau gitu, kau ikut dengan Ku. Aku akan melatih mu, di ruangan khusus"Seru Madara sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan

"Ikuti Kakek mu, Menma. Kalau sudah selesai berlatih dengan Kakek mu di ruangan itu, kita akan kembali kekonoha dan kau mendaftar ke akademi agar bisa menjadi Genin"Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Menma untuk segera menyusul Madara

"Baik Nee-san" Balas Menma sambil memasuki ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Madara

Naruto melihat kedua nya telah pergi segera melihat sekeliling goa itu

"Tempat ini terlalu suram, apa Nii-san betah tinggal disini? kalau dia tak betah mana mungkin dia akan tinggal disini cukup lama"Tanya dan jawab Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

Cukup lama Naruto berkeliling goa itu, merasa bosan akan keadaan di tempat itu Naruto pun kembali ketempat dia muncul. Naruto duduk di kursi yang sering diduduki oleh Madara sebelum tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Astaga, kau membuat ku terkejut" Bentak Naruto pada Zetsu

Zetsu putih hanya diam tanpa merespon

"Ada apa kau kemari?"Tanya Naruto saat sudah tenang

"Aku ingin melaporkan kegiatan yang dilakukan Obito pada Madara-sama, Hime-sama" Jawab Zetsu

"Begitu, laporkan!"Perintah Naruto

"Obito dia telah bergabung dengan salah satu organisasi"Lapornya

"Apa nama organisasinya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran

"Akatsuki"Jawab Zetsu

"Akatsuki? "Beo Naruto sambil berpikir "Hmm baiklah, aku akan mengirim salah satu Bunshin ku untuk memata-matai semua anggota Akatsuki"Ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri "Dan Zetsu kau boleh kembali dan terima kasih"Ucap Naruto tulus

"Ha'i"Balas Zetsu sedikit senang karena ada yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada nya

Setelah Zetsu menghilang Naruto pun mulai bermeditasi untuk menghubungi para Bunshinnya.

 _"Ada apa Bos?"_

"Aku punya tugas untuk kalian, awasi semua anggota Akatsuki tanpa kecuali, berikan laporannya seminggu sekali"

 _"Baik, akan kami laksanakan"_

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini pasa ku"

 _"Tak masalah"_

Naruto pun memutuskan komunikasinya dengan para Bunshinnya, tapi Naruto tidak langsung membuka matanya lainkan dia tidur.(Hehehe, kan dia tiba di goa ini malam hari tentu dia tertidur karna lelah)

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Menma dan Madara akhirnya keluar dari ruang khusus itu, Naruto yang melihat mereka tersenyum. Selama Madara dan Menma di ruangan itu Naruto sedikit merenovasi tempat ini, makanan sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja yang di buat dari kayu dan tiga buah kursi (yang jelas semuanya tercipta dari Mokuton).

"Kalian akhirnya keluar juga, ayo makan dulu pasti kalian lapar"Ujar Naruto

"Ya"

Mereka pun makan siang bersama dengan keheningan menemani mereka, mungkin sudah kebiasaan.

"Jadi bagaimana latihan mu Menma?"Tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai makannya

"Memuaskan, tapi kata kakek, Nee-san yang akan mengajarkan Menma untuk membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharinggan milik Menma agar Menma tidak kehilangan mata Menma saat menggunakannya"Terang Menma

Naruto yang mendengar keterangan dari Menma segera menoleh pada Madara.

"Dia hampir menyaingiku, hanya dia belum bisa Mokuton karena aku tidak mau memasukan sel Hashirama padanya karena kau pasti bisa mengajarkannya, dan dia juga tidak bisa Fuinjutsu"Jelas Madara saat melihat tatapan Naruto padanya

"Oh begitu, tenang saja. Saat kita sudah kembali kekonoha aku akan mengajarimu"Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Menma

"Arigato Nee-san" Balas Menma senang

Setelah selesai makan Menma pergi kesebuah kamar untuk tidur, meninggalkan Naruto dan Madara.

"Ne Nii-chan "Panggil Naruto

"Hn?"Responnya

"Zetsu beberapa hari yang lalu datang mencari mu, dia bilang kalau Obito telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki? apa dia bertujuan untuk melakukan rencana mata bulan itu "Ungkap Madara

"Mungkin, seharusnya dari awal Naru memusnahkan batu itu"Ucap Naruto kesal sendiri

"Sudahla semua sudah terjadi"

Naruto hanya cemberut saat mendapat rospon dari Madara

"Oh iya Nii-chan ,Naru akan memasang Fuin spesial milik Naru"Ungkap Naruto

"Fuin spesial? apa? "Tanya Madara heran

"Itu loh, Nii-chan ingat tidak dengan paman Rey?"Tanya Naruto

"Ya, yang kata nya dia dihidupkan kembali itukan"Jawab Madara

"Yup, Naru akan melakukan itu juga pada Nii-chan"Ucap Naruto semangat

"Kau serius? "Tanya Madara minta kepastian

"Serius Nii-chan, tapi saat Nii-chan di hidupkan kembali usia Nii-chan mungkin 25 tahun, tidak masalahkan?"Tanya Naruto lagi

"Hahaha itu tak masalah Naru, Nii-chan juga ingin lebih lama dengan Adik Nii-chan ini"Jawab Madara dengan senyum hangatnya yang hanya di berikan untuk Naruto dan orang terdekatnya.

Naruto pun memasang sebuah Fuin pada Madara, Fuin itu berfungsing menghidupkan nya kembali, Naruto tidak dapat langsung melakukannya karena dia harus kembali kekonoha.

.

.

.

Jiraiya yang baru kembali kekonoha menuju kediaman Namikaze untuk bertemu dengan Naruko dan Menma serta memberikan kado untuk mereka yang beberapa hari lalu berulang tahun, tapi Jiraiya tidak tau kalau Menma sudah tidak ada disana lagi.

Tok

tok

tok

Clek

"Sia- Ah Jiraiya-sensei ayo masuk"Ucap Kushina ramah

"Yo Kushina"Sapa Jiraiya

Jiraiya memandang keseluruh sudut rumah dan dia merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa dia tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Menma? apa yang telah terjadi?

"Mana Naruko dan Menma?"Tanya Jiraiya

"Naruko ada di kamarnya, tunggu sebentar"Jawab Kushina sambil berlari menuju kamar Naruko "Tadi Sensei tanya siapa lagi ya? ah sudahla"Gumam Kushina

Yap, mereka semua melupakan Menma. Menma bagaikan tak ada di dalam keluarga itu.

Tak lama Naruko turun bersama Kushina menuju Jiraiya

"Ada apa Jiraiya-jiisan mencari Ruko?"Tanya Naruko saat sudah duduk di depan Jiraiya

"Jii-san mau memberikan mu hadiah, ini"Jawab Jiraiya sambil memberikan sebuah gelungan

"Gulungan apa ini Jii-san?"Tanyanya

"Gulungan kontrak Kuchiyose dengan para katak"Jawab Jiraiya

"Wah terima kasih Jii-san" Ucap Naruko senang

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum, dia tidak bisa membuka suaranya karena ada satu orang yang tidak ada di tempat ini yaitu Menma. Jiraiya bertanya-tanya dimana Manma berada saat ini?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto dan Menma bersiap-siap untuk kembali kekonoha, Madara dan Zetsu mengantarkan kepergian mereka berdua.

"Kakek, Menma dan Nee-san pergi dulu jaga diri Kakek"Pamit Menma

"Ya, kau juga jaga diri mu baik-baik"Pesan Madara, menoleh pada Naruto "Dan Naru-chan jaga keponakan mu baik-baik, bantulah dia kalau dalam kesulitan"Nasehat Madara

"Ha'i Nii-chan"Balas Naruto dengan senyum manisnya "Zetsu tolong jaga Nii-chan ku"Pinta Naruto pada Zetsu

"Tentu Hime-sama" Balas Zetsu

Naruto menoleh pada Menma dan tersenyum

"Baiklah Menma saat nya kita kembali kekonoha"Ucap Naruto " _Hiraishin no jutsu_ "

Mereka pun menghilang dengan kilat putih, meninggalkan Madara dan Zetsu.

.

.

.

Di Monumen wajah Hokage

Muncul kilat putih diatas kepala Hashirama dan muncullah dua sosok berbeda gender a.k.a Naruto dan Menma.

"Kenapa kita selalu muncul di atas kepala Hokage pertama Nee-san?"Tanya Menma sedikit heran

"Karena Hashirama itu baik tidak sama denga Tobirama si tuan sok itu"Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah (patung) Tobirama a.k.a Hokage kedua

Menma hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bibi nya kesal gara-gara orang dari masa lalunya, pandangan Menma terpaku pada desa Konoha di bawah sana. Senyum tulus tercipta di wajah Menma.

 _"Kau harus ingat Menma, kebencian dan dendam tidak akan pernah membuat mu bahagia hanya akan ada penyesalan. Jalani hidup mu sesuai yang kau mau jangan sampai kau terjerumus dalam lingkaran setan"_

Nasehat Naruto terngiang di kepalanya, Naruto sangat memperhatikannya dan menyayaginya dengan tulus. Dia juga harus bisa melindungi Naruto dari apa pun.

"Ayo Menma"Teriak Naruto yang sudah turun kebawah

"Ya Nee-san" Balas Menma dan menyusul Naruto

Besok akan menjadi hari yang berbeda bagi Menma, di mana awal baginya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi yang akan menggemparkan seluruh desa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen, Gami tidak bisa buat chapter ini panjang soalnya fokus Gami terbagi dua, untuk ff ini dan untuk ff Gami yang berjudul 'Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya'.

Ket:

Nama: Uchiha Naruto

Umur: 10 tahun (Seiring waktu akan bertambah)

Ciri-ciri: Persis seperti Uchiha pada umum nya tapi mata nya lebih lembut bukan tajam

Kemampuan: Seperti keterangan yang ada di chapter 1, abadi namun umur tetap bertambah dan pertumbuhan sampai usia 25 tahun, Kekkai Genkai bertambah yaitu Lava dan api abadi(karangan Gami) yang didapat dari para Naga.

Nama: Uzumaki/Uchiha Menma

Usia: 8 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Berambut hitam dengan model seperti Madara, mata hitam lembut, kulit tan dengan dua garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

Kemampuan: Masih dirahasiakan

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke

Usia: 10 tahun

Ciri-ciri: Sama kaya di Cerita aslinya

Kemampuan: Sama juga seperti aslinya tapi nanti ada tambahannya

Baiklah Gami akan balas review dulu

Yona Namikaze: Terima kasih, ni sudah lanjut

kufufufu-chan: Terima kasih, Gami juga berpikir kalau alutnya memang kecepetan, apa sekarang masih cepat?

Ni sudah lanjut tapi maaf ngak bisa panjang

Okiniiri-Hime: Memang alur nya cepat kok, hehehe

Apa sekarang masih cepat alur nya?

DrakAngel: Terima kasih. Bisa dibilang begitu juga bisa dibilang tidak

Blue: Maaf Gami tidak bisa, kalau Gami buat panjang nanti ngk ada ide lagi.

Ni sudah lanjut

Guest: Ni sudah lnjt

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Terima kasih.

Karna Naruto yang membuat segel itu. Ya memang Naru baru ketemu sama Menma tapi para Bunshin yang di perintah oleh Naru yang kasi semua informasi pada Naru.

Ini sudah lnjt, silahkan di baca

Uchikaze Yuui: Tidak

Ni sudah lnjt

.5: Gami segaja buat Menma cepat tau soal Naruto dan segala nya karena Naruto tak ingin Menma menderita lagi, kalau soal Sasuke ooc itu karena Gami suka aja dari pada wajah nya datar dan dingin melulu.

Tidak apa-apa, Gami juga merasa alurnya cepat kok.

Angga342: Ni sudah lnjt, umur Naruto masih 10 tahun

uzumakifishy: Ni sudah lanjut.

satansoo: Benarkah? ini bukan pembantaian yang ada adegan berdarah-darahnya, hehehe.

Gami tidak mau kalau nama Naruto di ganti jadi Naruko, karena Gami ngk suka dengan Naruko.

Baru sadar?

Gami akan usahakan.

Terima kasih

Nira Namikaze: Ni sudah lnjut

choikim1310: Disini banyak OC nya, ya Menma memang ada di naruto the movie. Tentu, tidak mungkin kan umur Naru 10 thn melulu, tak masalah.

yuichi: Seperti nya di chapter ini sudah ada penjelasannya dan ini sudah lnjut

: Ini sudah lnjt

vira-hime: Ni sudah lnjt

Mimi Auziri: Terima kasih

Ni sudah lnjt

Aiko Michishige: Ni sudah lnjt.

Terima kasih

alvinnvz: Gami Lebih suka femnaru sih tapi kalau ada Sasunaru Gami tetap suka. Tidak.

Khioneizys: Karena Naru memiliki Bunshin yang memberikan informasi pada setiap saat. Ya Naru dapat baca pikiran seseorang bila melihat langsung pada mata orang yang ingin di baca , Madara disini baik. Ni sudah lnjt

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review yaaa~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Chapter 4

Sasuke yang dilatih oleh Bunshin Naruto dengan pelatihan yang sangat berat, coba kau bayangkan kau disuruh ini itu dan lain-lain dengan bobot di tubuh mu melebihi berat badan mu. Sekarang Sasuke lagi istirahat karena kelelahan, sedangkan Bunshin Naruto hanya memandang bosan kearah Sasuke.

"Kita baru latihan 3 jam Sasuke"Tegur Bunshin Naruto sedikit jengkel

Sasuke hanya memandanh datar Bunshin itu sambil berdecit kesal.

"Diam lah, kau itu hanya Bunshin tapi membuatku repot"Gerutu Sasuke "Kapan diri mu yang asli kembali? aku sudah membangkitkan Sharingan ku tau"Tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal

"Malam ini Bos akan pulang, kau akan berlatih menggunakan Sharingan dengan Bos juga Menma"Jawab Bunshin itu

"Menma? kalau boleh tau, apa hubungan Naruto dengan Menma?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menutupi keingin tahuannya

"Bisa dibilang Menma itu keponakan Bos"Jawab Bunshin itu

"Oh, Jadi Menma itu cucunya Madara"Pernyataan Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri

Keheningan tercipta cukup lama sebelum Bunshin Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Ekhm saatnya kau latihan lagi Sasuke, pelajari jutsu yang ada dalam gulungan itu sampai bisa karena besok Bos akan melihat hasil latihan mu"Perintah Bunshin itu sambil menunjuk gulungan yang ada di samping Sasuke

"Ya ya ya"Balas Sasuke malas "Dia bisanya hanya memerintah, untung kau hanya Bunshin kalau tidak akan ku hajar kau"Gerutu Sasuke yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Bunshin Naruto

Bunshin itu tak ambil pusing dengan gerutuan Sasuke karena tugasnya hanya memberi latihan pada Sasuke sampai Bosnya kembali.

.

.

.

Malam hari jam 8

Naruto dan Menma yang sudah sampai di Konoha sekarang menuju tempat tinggal Naruto(rumahnya sama kaya di cerita aslinya) tidak terlalu banya orang malam ini jadi mereka tidak perlu cepat-cepat menuju tempat tinggal Naruto.

"Ne Nee-san, besok temani Menma menuju kantor Hokage"Bujuk Menma

"Tentu, kita akan kekantor Hokage pagi-pagi sekali, jadI kau harus bangun pagi jangan telat"Ucap Naruto

"Ha'i, kalau gitu ayo cepat kita kerumah Nee-san" Seru Menma sambil menarik Naruto agar lebih cepat

"Iya iya "Respon Naruto dengan senyum manisnya

Mereka pun melompati atap rumah penduduk agar cepat sampai di apartemen Naruto, Menma diminta oleh Naruto tinggal bersamanya agar bisa menjaga Menma 24 jam. Bukannya dia posesif pada Menma hanya saja dia tidak ingin Menma tersakiti lagi, apalagi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai"Ucap Naruto sambil menghentikan acara lompat-lompatan nya

Menma juga berhenti dan berdiri di belakang Naruto saat Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ayo masuk Menma"Ajak Naruto

"Ya"

Menma pun masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto yang rapi dan tertata dengan baik.

"Kau tidurlah dikamar itu"Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat

"Baik, kalau gitu Menma tidur dulu Nee-san. Selamat tidur"Ucap Menma sambil masuk kekamarnya

"Selamat tidur juga"Balas Naruto mengikuti jejak Menma, masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

Saat di dalam kamarnya(Naruto), dia melihat Bunshinnya lagi bermeditasi.

"Bagaimana? "Tanya Naruto saat Bunshinnya membuka mata

"Semua berjalan sesuai dengan perintah yang Bos berikan"Jawabnya

"Bagus, kau boleh pergi dan terima kasih"Ucap Naruto tulus

"Tak masalah"

Poff

Bunshin itu pun menghilang dengan meninggalkan darah di lantai kamar Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu segera mengambil kain dan air untuk menghilangkan darah dia tak menggunakan kekuatannya? itu karena Naruto tidak ingin bersantai-santai saja, masa hanya menghapus darah itu pakai jutsu segala kan bisa di bersihkan dengan air dan kain. Jangan suka yang praktis.

Setelah darah dari Bunshin itu menghilang Naruto pun segera tidur karena sudah jam 10 malam, sudah lewat waktu tidur yang di terapkannya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya

Apartemen Naruto begitu gaduh gara-gara Menma yang sulit dibangunkan, sudah berpuluh cara halus yang Naruto pakai tapi tak berhasil. Suka tidak suka Naruto pun menggunakan cara kekerasan, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil air dengan ember (perlu diingat airnya air dingin) dan kembali kekamar Menma.

Melihat Menma yang masih bergulat dengan selimutnya membuat kekesalan Naruto semakin meningkat. Berjalan mendekat keranjang Menma dengan seember air dingin yang dapat kau lihat uap nya yang keluar.

Syuur

"BANJIR"Teriak Menma kelagapan

Naruto hanya menatap malas kearah Menma yang berputar diatas tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak 'banjir,banjir'.

"Sudah selesai? "Tanya Naruto saat Menma berhenti berputar dan berteriak

Menma menoleh pada Naruto sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

" . . SEKARANG"Perintah Naruto dengan berbagai penekanan di setiap katanya

"Ha'i"Balas Menma gugup dan berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Dia itu mirip siapa sih? setau ku Nii-chan tidak pemalas"Gumam Naruto tak percaya

Tak mau pusing karena hal sepele, Naruto segera pergi kedapur dan membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Mumpung hari ini hari sabtu dan libur sekolah jadi dia tak perlu terburu-buru membuat sarapan.

15 menit kemudian Menma sudah bergabung dengan Naruto di dapur(Dapur dan ruang makan bersatu), Naruto yang melihat Menma sudah duduk dengan manis tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai, kalau gitu ayo kita sarapan"Ucap Naruto sambil duduk di depan Menma

"Ya"Balas Menma

"Selamat makan"Ucap mereka bersamaan

Acara sarapan pagi mereka di lalui dengan hening seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang bersuara hanya suara sendok dan piring yang beradu yang terdengar oleh indra pendengaran mereka.

"Kau sudah selesai Menma? "Tanya Naruto saat melihat piring Menma sudah kosong

"Ya"

"Kalau gitu cuci piring mu dan kalau sudah selesai pergilah dulu ke kantor Hokage"Ucap Naruto dan melanjutkan makannya

"Baik Nee-san"

Menma dengan cepat membersihkan piring bekas makannya dan meletakan piring itu di rak piring yang sudah tersedia, melangkah menuju tempat penyimpanan sepatu dan memasang sepatu biru gelap miliknya.

"Nee-san aku pergi dulu"Pamit Menma dari luar

"Ya hati-hati"Teriak Naruto agar terdengar oleh Menma yang ada diluar.

.

.

.

Menma melangkah dengan ringan menuju kantor Hokage tanpa mempedulikan tatapan menghina dari penduduk padanya, dia sudah kebal dengan tatapan mereka itu karena menurutnya tatapan Naruto saat marahlah yang paling menakutkan sampai-sampai Uchiha Madara yang di takuti oleh seluruh shinobi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa bila mendapatkan tatapan itu. Mengerikan bukan?.

Sampailah Menma digedung Hokage tapi sebelum masuk kedalam gedung Hokage seorang Anbu menahan Menma.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini? "Tanya Anbe bertopeng Neko itu

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Hokage"Jawab Menma datar

"Baiklah ayo ikuti saya"

Menma pun mengikuti Anbu itu menuju ruang Hokage, Anbu itu masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam ruang Hokage dan baru lah Menma masuk saat diberi izin.

Disana Minato duduk dikursi kebesarannya dengan Hiruzen yang duduk di jendela.

"Ada apa kau mencari ku?"Tanya Minato tak suka

"Saya hanya ingin masuk keakademi"Jawab Menma datar

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu dari mulut Menma hanya memandang khawatir

"Kau serius mau masuk akademi Menma?"Tanya Hiruzen cemas

"Ya Hokage jiji"Jawab Menma penuh keyakinan

"Baiklah 2 hari lagi kau mulai masuk akademi"Ucap Minato di potong oleh Menma

"Saya ingin seangkatan dengan Uchiha Naruto"Potong Menma tanpa rasa takut

Brak

Suara meja di pukul pelakunya adalah Minato

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa ah? anak yang tak memiliki chakra seperti mu itu hanya pembawak masalah"Bentak Minato penuh emosi

Menma hanya diam dan Hiruzen shok dengan perkataan Minato, mana ada seorang ayah berkata sepertI itu.

"Aku-"Ucapan Menma di potong oleh seseorang yang datang dengan kilat putih

"Dia Uchiha Menma, keluarga ku" Seru Naruto tanpa emosi

Minato dan Hiruzen yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka begitu terkejut.

"Kau"Tunjuk Minato pada Naruto marah

"Kalau anda tidak percaya silahkan tes darah kami"Ucap Naruto santai

Mereka hanya bisa terdiam

"Kalau tidak ada yang kalian katakan lagi, aku akan membawa Menma keluar dari ruangan ini"Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Menma " _Hiraishin "_

Mereka menghilang dengan kilat putih menyiksakan Minato dan Hiruzen.

"Itu bukannya _Hiraishin_ ,Minato? "Tanya Hiruzen

"Ya "Jawab Minato masih shok

Sedangkan Naruto dan Menma sekarang mereka telah muncul di komplek Klan Uchiha, tempat ini begitu suram penuh dengan aura gelap. Memacu jalan lebih cepat untuk menuju sebuah rumah yang terletak di tengan komplek.

"Disini benar-benar suram"Gumam Menma sedikit takut

"Jangan bilang kau takut dengan hantu Menma"Tebak Naruto dengan nada jail

"Aku tak takut hanya geli"Bantah Menma

"Ya ya ya"Balas Naruto malas

Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang masih terawat.

"Sasuke~"Teriak Naruto kencang

Tap

tap

tap

Sret

Pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah seseorang berusia 10 dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam(melawan gravitasi) dengan baju dengan lambang Uchiha(kipas).

"Kau baru bangun ya? "Tanya Naruto Watados nya

"Cih kau kira ini jam berapa ah? ini masih jam 6 pagi dan ini hari libur"Jawab Sasuke kesal tak terbendung

"Hehehe, gomen. Temui aku di tempat latihan yang biasa jangan telat"Perintah Naruto pergi menuju suatu tempat"Dan kau Menma ikut dengan ku sekarang"Sambung Naruto

"Ha'i"Balas Menma sambil menyusul Naruto dan memberi lambaian tangan kepada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di pintu rumahnya.

"Kita mau kemana Nee-san?"Tanya Menma karena darI tadi mereka jalan lurus terus

"Kekuil"Jawab Naruto singkat

"Kuil? untuk apa?"Tanya Menma lagi

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku musnahkan disana, kau ikuti saja aku"Jawab Naruto

Menma hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda menggerti dan tetap mengikuti kemana pun langkah Naruto menuntunnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka tiba disebuah kuil dan masuk kedalam kuil itu, Naruto dengan segera menuju sebuah batu yang terletak di dekat altar. Naruto menatal batu itu dengan Mangekyou Sharinggan yang telah aktif.

"Amaterasu "

Api hitam dan putih keluar dari kedua mata Naruto dan mengarah pada batu itu, batu itu pun di lahap oleh kedua api itu sampai hilang menjadi debu tak tersisa.

"Sekarang sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi Menma"Ajak Naruto lembut

"Ha'I" Raspon Menma yang masih sedikit heran dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat

Sekumpulan ninja menggunakan jubah dengan gambar awan merah a.k.a Akatsuki, mereka sedang berkumpul untuk menjalankan misi.

"Hidan dan Kakuzu pergilah mencari uang untuk kas organisasi kita dan Itachi, Kisame kalian ambil bijuu ekor empat Yonbi yang ada di Iwagakure"Perintah Pain pada bawahannya

"Ha'i Pain-sama"Respon mereka

"Dan kau Zetsu tetap pada tugas awalmu"Ucap Pain

"Ha'i" 'Kalian tidak akan mendapat apa-apa dari ku karena tuan ku hanya Madara-sama dan Naruto-hime' Ucapan dan hati berbeda

Sepertinya Akatsuki akan mulai beraksi, apakah Naruto dan Menma dapat mengatasi masalah yang di timbulkan oleh Akatsuki? dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Madara? saksikan di chapter selanjutnya. Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hehehe bercanda kok, masih belum tbc kok hehehe)

Sasuke yang sudah datang di tempat latihan yang biasa dia gunakan langsung saja di beri latihan oleh Naruto dan latihan harI ini untuk Sasuke adalah Kenjutsu atau teknik pedang.

"Kau siap Sasuke? "Tanya Naruto

"Ya aku siap"Jawab Sasuke yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung

"Baiklah, MULAi"Teriak Naruto

Mereka pun saling beradu pedang sampai-sampai percikan api tercipta saat pedang mereka saling beradu. Menma yang melihat pertarungan itu memandang kagum, ya walau dia tau kalau Naruto tidak serius.

"Menma saatnya kau melatih membangkitkan Sharingan mu"Tegur Bunshin Naruto yang sedaru tadi di samping Menma

"Ha'i, jadi bagaimana caranya? "Tanya Menma

"Aku akan menggunakan Tsukiyomi "Jawabnya

"Baiklah"

Bunshin Naruto pun merubah matanya menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan (MS) dan menatap mata Menma sambil mengumamkan 'Tsukiyomi'. Menma pun terjebak dalam dunia Genjutsu milik Naruto.

Di dunia itu Menma di perlihatkan berbagai kejadian yang pernah dialami oleh Naruto dan yang dilihat oleh Naruto, perperangan antar kedua Klan, terbunuhnya Izuna kakak Naruto dan banyak lagi (Gami malas ngetiknya).

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Madara menatap datar Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Ada apa sekarang? "Tanya Madara datar

"Mereka telah beraksi"Jawab nya

"Begitukah? laporkan kepada Naruto soal itu karena aku tak bisa keluar dengan tubuh lemah ini"Perintah Madara

"Ha'i"

Zetsu pun masuk kedalam tanah dan menghilang

"Hari-hari yang melelahkan akan segera dimulai"Gumam Madara"Semoga kalian bisa menghadapi ini, Naru-chan, Menma"Doanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini beneran Tbc, Maaf kalau banya kesalahan dimana-mana.

Gami tidak pandai berkata-kata jadi Gami akan balas review aja:

HafizaKun: Itu karena di dimensi para naga itu tidak terpengaruh oleh waktu jadi umur Naruto tetap 10thn.

ShapireOnyxEyes: Ni sudah lnjt

aiko no hime chan: Gomen, Gami tidak bisa bikin panjang-panjang karena nanti Gami ngak punya ide lagi untuk melanjutkannya.

Terima kasih, dan ini sudah lanjut

rini: Arigato, Ini sudah lanjut semoga suka.

Yona Namikaze: Arigato, ini sudah lanjut.

Guest: Madara itu #Mikir dulu, hehehe Gami juga ngk tau yang jelas dia baik kok tidak jahat seperti yang di bicarakan(gosipkan). Madara dihidupin kembali karena Naruto ingin lebih lama bersama Nii-san nya, kan sudah puluhan tahun mereka tak bertemu.

Begitukah? suatu saat mereka akan sadar kok.

Tsumiki-nyan: Tentu, tapi itu akan lama. Ini sudah lanjut.

Okiniiri-Hime: Tidak memiliki jadwal tetap, tergantung mood dan ide saja.

alvinnvz: Ni sudah lnjt, Arigato.

: Ni sudah lanjut.

Khioneizys: Hehehe itu sebenarnya hari bukan hati, Gami ngak bisa mengeditmya soalnya Gami bikin lewat Handphone.

Ini sudah lanjut, Arigato.

uzumaki chira: Arigato, Tapi maaf Gami tak bisa, Gomen.

Guest: Arigato.

DrakAngel: Ini sudah lanjut, arigato.

Guest: Arigato.

vira-hime: Ini sudah lanjut.

satansoo: Arigato atas sarannya.

Ya Gami akan terus semangat^_^

kufufufu-chan: Namanya juga sudah bertahun-tahun tak memperhatikan Menma.

Arigato.

Tetsuya: Ini sudah lanjut silahkan dibaca.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Ini sudah lanjut.

.5: Gami segaja buat Madara ooc agar asik.

Arigato atas sarannya Gami akan pertimbangkan.

Ini sudah lanjut.

Ero Azazel: Akan Gami pikirkan.

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut.

Arigato.

Rais 666: Ini sudah lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya jangan Lupa Review nya karena itu membuat Gami lebih semangat lanjutinnya

Review plisss~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Hari ini telah tiba hari dimana Menma akan mulai masuk akademi, Naruto menyiapkan tiga buah bekal untuk di bawa ke akademi. Menma sibuk dengan menata penampilannya, menggunakan baju dengan lambang Uchiha begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Menma kau sudah selesai?"Tanya Naruto dari luar apartemen

"Belum Nee-san, Nee-san duluan saja nanti Menma susul"Jawab Menma

"Baiklah, Nee-san berangkat dulu dan bekal mu Nee-san bawa"Respon Naruto

"Ya"

Naruto meninggalkan Menma yang masih sibuk berdandan, ya katanya agar tak memalukan Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan keponakannya itu, dia mirip dengan seseorang.

Sedang asik berjalan menuju akademi tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Kita berangkat bersama"Ungkap orang itu

"Terserah"Respon Naruto

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju akademi

"Oh ya, ini bekal untuk mu. Kau pasti tidak buat bekalkan?"Tebak Naruto sambil memberikan bekal yang dia buat tadi

"Hn, kau benar. Arigato"Balas Sasuke"Menma dimana dia? "Tanya Sasuke saat tidak melihat Menma

"Dia nanti menyusul, dia juga harus bertemu Iruka-sensei dulukan"Jawab Naruto

"Hn"

"Sasuke"Panggil Naruto

Sasuke yang di panggil menoleh pada Naruto

"Hn?"

"Kemaren saat aku dan Menma tiba dirumah/apartemen

 **Flasback on**

Naruto dan Menma yang baru selesai latihan bersama Sasuke langsung pulang dan beristirahat di ruang tamu, lagi asik bersantai tiba-tiba ada yang muncul dari lantai otomatis Naruto dan Menma terkejut dan jatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Astaga Zetsu kau ini ingin buat kami jantungan ya"Kesal Naruto yang sudah duduk kembali

"Maaf Hime-sama" Sesal Zetsu

"Ya sudahlah, ada apa kau kesini?"Tanya Naruto yang sudah tenang

"Akatsuki mulai beraksi"Jawab Zetsu

"Serius? apa yang mereka rencanakan?"Tanya Naruto

"Ketua Akatsuki memerintahkan Kisame dan Itachi menangkap Jinchuuriki Yonbi"Jawabnya

"Jadi mereka mulai menggumpulkan bijuu ternyata"Pernyataan Naruto "Menma, Naruko dia Jinchuuriki Kyuubi bukan?"Tanya Naruto ke Menma memastikan

"Ya, apa kita harus memperketat penjagaannya?"Tanya dan Jawab Menma sedikit khawatir, gitu-gitu Naruko tetap adiknya

"Tidak, kemungkinan mereka akan mengincar Naruko terakhir karena dia memiliki bijuu terakhir"Jawab Naruto "Dan Zetsu kau boleh pergi, terima kasih"

"Tak masalah"

Zetsu pun menghilang

"Menma besok setelah pulang dari akademi kita akan pergi ke Iwagakure"

"Baik Nee-san"

 **Flasback off**

-Jadi begitu, apa kau mau ikut? ya sekaliankan kau bisa cari kebenaran itu ke Nii-san mu"

"Baik, aku ikut"

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di akademi dan tak memperdulikan tatapan dari siswa mau pun siswi pada mereka. Mereka duduk di meja paling belakang berdua dan di samping Naruto masih kosong belum ada yang menepati, hello mereka sadar untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan para Uchiha.

Tak berapa lama Iruka-sensei masuk dan di samping Sensei ada seseorang yang sebagian dari mereka telah kenal.

"Pagi anak-anak"Sapa Iruka-Sensei

"Pagi Sensei"

"Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"Ucap Iruka-sensei

"Selamat pagi, perkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Menma salam kenal"

Bisik-bisik pun terdengar

"Naruko bukan nya dia kakak mu?"

"Iya, dia kan lemah"

"Kenapa dia pakai nama Uchiha segala"

"Dia hanya mempermalukan Uchiha saja"

Bisik-bisikan itu terdengar begitu jelas, Menma yang tak tahan mengaktifkan Sharigannya.

"Menma hentikan"Tegur Naruto yang melihat Menma mengaktifkan Sharingannya

Menma pun menonaktifkan Sharingannya, tapi ada beberapa orang yang melihat Sharingan Menma dan mereka terkejut.

"Baiklah Menma kau boleh duduk di samping Naruto"

"Ha'i Sensei"

Menma pun menuju Meja yang kosong di samping Naruto, Naruto tersenyum pada Menma.

"Gomen"Sesal Menma saat dia telah duduk

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan, mereka itu tidak tau apa-apa"Ucap Naruto menenangkan Menma

"Hm"Angguk Menma

"Baiklah kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini"

Iruka-sensei pun memulai perkoar-koar tentang sejarah Konoha dan lain- lain, ada yang bosan, tidur, dan berbicara dengan teman semejanya. Tapi tidak bagi tiga Uchiha itu, mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka dengan cermar.

"Iruka-sensei"Panggil Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya

Iruka yang mendengar namanya di panggil menoleh pada sumber suara

"Ada apa Naruto?"Tanya Iruka-sensei heran

"Sensei tadi bilang kalau Senju Hashirama alias Hokage pertama dan Uchiha Madara adalah Rival abadi, mereka saling bertentangan satu sama lainnya"Ucap Naruto

"Ya, kenapa?"Tanya Iruka heran

"Apa ada buktinya kalau mereka itu saling bermusuhan? "Tanya Naruto balik

"Ya, contohnya ada pada lembah akhir"Jawab Iruka pasti

"Apa itu membuktikan mereka bermusuhan? Bertarung antar dua orang itu belum tentu itu pertanda mereka saling bermusuhan, pertarungan antar dua orang memiliki banyak kemungkinan, pertama mengetes kemampuan satu sama lain, kedua menujukan jurus baru, ketiga pembuat kesepakatan, keempat tanda persahabatan"Jelas Naruto membuat semua yang ada di kelas itu terdiam begitu juga dengan Iruka

"Bagaiman kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu Naruto?"Tanya Iruka setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya

"Pengalaman"Jawab Naruto seadanya"Coba Sensei pikirkan, untuk apa Uchiha Madara bersusah payah bersama Senju Hashirama membangun desa Konoha ini kalau mereka tidak memiliki tujuan yang sama yakni perdamaian, tidak ada lagi perperangan antar Klan yang mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah. Dan kenapa semua orang memiliki pemikiran sempit dengan mengatakan bahwa Madara merupakan penjahat, shinobi yang kejam" Terang Naruto sambil berkeluh kesah, siapa sih yang ngak marah+kesal bisa saudara sendiri dibilang seperti itu

"Kau seperti mengenal mereka saja Naruto"Ucap Iruka"Baiklah saatnya istirahat"

"Yeyy"Sorak mereka minus para Uchiha

Semua nya telah keluar dari kelas dan hanya tersisa para Uchiha, mereka membuka dan memakan bekal yang sudah di buat oleh Naruto.

"Jadi Nii-san juga ikut?"Tanya Menma pada Sasuke

"Ya"

"Menma jangan makan sambil berbicara"Tegur Naruto

"Gomen"Sesal Menma dan melanjutkan makan nya

Sasuke yang melihat Menma begitu patuh kepada Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku selesai"Ucap Naruto sambil merapikan bekalnya

"Kau curang Naruto, kau membuat bekal kami dua kali lipat dari bekal mu"Gerutu Sasuke di anggukan oleh Menma

"Kalian butuh stamina yang cukup untuk menuju Iwagakure jadi bekal kalian harus banyak"Balas Naruto santai

"Nee-san perhatian sekali, ah Menma jadi semakin sayang Nee-san" Ucap Menma dengan nada manja

"Menma jangan mulai lagi, kau ini mirip sekali dengan kakek mu tau"Kesal Naruto

"Oh gomong-gomong soal Kakek Menma, bagaiman keadaannya sekarang? "Tanya Sasuke

"Aniki dia menunggu ajalnya saja dan tada dia hidup lagi menjadi lebih muda"Jawab Naruto

"Oh begitu, oh ya kau hebat tadi Naru bisa bikin Iruka-sensei terdiam"Puji Sasuke

"Aku tadi benar kesal tau, mereka hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja dan mereka tak pakai otak, untuk apa mereka punya otak kalau tak di gunakan? lebih baik mereka mati saja"

"Sudahlah Nee-san, mereka itu tak tau apa apa"Ucap Menma sambil menirukan gaya Naruto saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuknya

Naruto hanya mendelik pada Menma dan memberi jitakan di kapalanya, Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang tak tau umur.

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang sedang melompati pohon satu ke pohon lain dengan cepat menembus hutan untuk menuju Iwagakure, mereka adalah Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma.

"Apa masih jauh?"Tanya Menma kesekian kalinya

"Kita hampir sampai, aku dapat merasakan Chakra dari Yonbi"Jawab Naruto"Tambahkan Chakra kalian agar lebih cepat"Perintah Naruto

Mereka mengikuti perintah Naruto dan menambahan Chakra pada kaki mereka agar lebih cepat, tak berapa lama mereka sampai dan di sana mereka melihat Jinchuuriki Yonbi sudah sekarat, Kisame dan Itachi berdiri disamping jasat Jinchuuriki itu.

"Kita telat Nee-san" Kelas Menma membuat dua orang itu melihat kesumber suara

Betapa terkejutnya Itachi saat melihat Sasuke ada di sana.

"Itu tak penting Menma, Sasuke kau urus Aniki mu itu dan Menma kau si hiu itu"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing, sedangkan Naruto berjalan menuju tubuh Jinchuuriki Yonbi yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Gomen aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mu, aku akan menyelamatkan Yonbi"Ungkap Naruto

Naruto meletakan tangan nya di atas segel yang mengurung Yonbi dan menarik Chakra merah yang perlahan keluar dari tubuh Roshii sang Jinchuuriki.

Boom

Ledakan Chakra pun tercipta saat Yonbi/ Son Gokuu telah keluar sepenuhnya. Tak mau menyianyiakan waktu Naruto merapat segel tangan dengan cepat dan tercipta lubang hitam dibawah Son Gokuu itu dan menelannya pelahan-lahan, setelah hilang sepenuhnya Naruto menghilangkan lubang hitam itu dan melihat pertarungan antara Sasuke vs Itachi dan Menma vs Kisame.

Sasuke vs Itachi

(jutsu-jutsunya hanya karangan Gami dan pakai bahasa indonesia)

Sasuke saling berhadapan dengan Itachi yang berwajah datar.

"Benar kata Naruto, Uchiha sekarang ini wajahnya datar semua"Gerutu Sasuke yang dapat di dengan itachi

Itachi yang tak tau apa maksud Sasuke hanya diam.

"Apa kau hanya diam saja"Penyataan Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke

"Tentu tidak"Bantah Sasuke

"Maju lah, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku"Ucap Itachi

Namun Sasuke tak terpancing

"Oh ya, ayo buktikan"Tantang Sasuke "Suiton: Naga api"

Muncul seekor naga api dan menyerang itachi, itachi hanya diam ditempat

Boom

Naga api Sasuke membentur sesuatu yaitu Susano'o. Ternyata Itachi menggunakan Susano'o sebagai tamengnya, Sasuke yang melihat itu kesal. Sasuke berkonsentrasi mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya, Itachi yang melihat itu terkejut.

"Apa dia memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan"Ucap Itachi terkejut

"Kenapa terkejut? hehehe perlu kau tau Aniki aku juga memiliki EMS"Ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke jangan bermain terus cepat selesaikan dan kita pulang"Teriak Naruto

"Baik"

Itachi yang sempat melihat mata Sasuke pun kena Genjutsu dari sasuke yaitu Tsukiyomi.

"Aku sudah selesai"Ucap Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Itachi yang masih dalam pengaruh Genjutsu Sasuke

"Kita tunggu Menma dulu"

Menma vs Kisame

Menma menyerang Kisame dengan Kenjutsu karena Kisame memakai pedang.

Suara pesang beradu terdengan dengan jelas, Menma yang melihat Sasuke telah selesai tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Mokuton: Penjara kayu"

Muncul lah penjara kayu menggurung Kisame, Kisame menyerang penjara kayu itu dengan pedangnya tidak berefek apa-apa.

"Penjara kayu itu tidak akan bisa kau hancurkan, penjara itu menyerap Chakra lebih baik kau tunggu seseorang menyelamatkan mu"Ucap Menma dan meninggalkan Kisame yang menyumpah serapahi Menma

Menma menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang menunggu dirinya.

"Ayo kita kembali"Ajak Naruto saat Menma sudah berada di dekatnya

Mereka mengikuti Naruto kembali menuju Konoha, mereka tidak bisa istirahat karena sekarang sudah jam 6, kalau mereka istirahat mereka akan pulang terlalu malam dan juga mereka belum makan.

"Bijuunya bagaimana Nee-san?" Tanya Menma yang sudah sejajar dengan Naruto

"Sudah aku bawa kedimensi ku yang memang khusus untuk mereka"Jawab Naruto yang melihat kearah Menma"Apa Chakra kalian masih Banyak?"Tanya Naruto pada Menma dan Sasuke

"Masih/lumayan"Jawab Mereka bersamaan

"Bagus, tambah Chakra di kaki kalian agar kita cepat sampai"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

Mereka terus melompat menuju Konoha sebelum tengah malam.

.

.

.

Itachi yang baru terlepas dari Genjutsu adiknya bernapas putus-putus, matanya melihat Kisame berada dalam penjara kayu dan segera lah dia menghampiri Kisame.

"Kau okey? "Tanya Itachi

"Ck, apa kau lihat aku baik ah"Jawab Kisame kesal

"Sepertinya tidak, tunggu aku akan mengeluarkan mu-"Ucap Itachi membuat Kisame sedikit senang"-tapi saat setelah aku selesai memulihkan kondisi ku dulu"Sambung Itachi Watados

Kisame hanya berteriak tak jelas kepada Itachi yang hanya dianggap angin lalu baginya, sekarang yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya Sasuke, bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengaktifkan MS nya? apa dia membunuh sahabatnya? batin Itachi bertanya

.

.

.

Tobi menatap Zetsu yang didepannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Zetsu?"Tanya Tobi dingin

"Yonbi telah diambil oleh orang lain, saya tidak sempat melihat wajah orang itu"Jawab Zetsu di campur bumbu kebohongan

"Sial, Zetsu cari tau siapa orang itu"Perintah Tobi

"Baik"

Zetsu pun menghilang masuk kedalam tanah tanpa di ketahui Tobi Zetsu tersenyum mengejek Tobi.

"Sial"Upat Tobi "Lebih baik aku ketempat Madara-Sama"

Tobi pun menghilang dengan Kamui menuju tempat persembunyin Madara. Madara yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang hanya memasang wajah datar+dingin.

"Ada apa kau kemari Tobi?"Tanya Madara dingin saat Tobi sudah muncul sepenuhnya.

"Hanya berkunjung, luar membuat kepala ku pecah"Curhatnya

"Hn"

Tobi pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Madara dan tak diketahui oleh Tobi kalau Madara sedang menyeringai.

'Bodoh' Batin Madara

.

.

.

Konoha

Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha saat pukul 9 malam, mereka berpencar menuju rumah masing-masing dan melupakan makan malam karena sudah terlanjur lelah.

"Menma sebelum tidur mandi dulu"Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar

"Iya"Balas Menma malas tapi tetap masuk kekamar mandi

Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang segar karena sudah mandI lebih dulu, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan menyalakan kompor untuk membuat air panas agar dia bisa membuat susu untuk nya dan Menma agar tidur mereka lelap.

"Apa Sasuke sudah tidur ya? "Tanya Naruto sambil menerawang "Ah sudahlah"Ucapnya dan melanjutkan membuat susu panas untuk mereka berdua

Clek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terlihat lah Menma yang sudah segar dengan baju tidur nya. Dia menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau sudah selesai"Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan susu yang telah dia buat "Minum susu ini dan langsung tidur"perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"Respon Menma sambil meminum susu yang di berikan oleh Naruto "Sudah, aku tidur dulu Nee-san. Selamat tidur"

"Selamat tidur Menma" Balas Naruto pada Menma yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Dia sudah lebih baik dari pertama aku melihatnya"Gumam Naruto sambil meletakan dua gelas kosong itu di dapur dan pergi kekamarnya sendiri

Bentuk tubuh Menma yang sekarang dan dulu sangat berbeda, dulu dia sangat kurus seperti kekurangan gizi dan sekarang badan nya sudah berisi tidak gemuk tidak kurus ya sedang-sedang saja. Tak salah Naruto membawa Menma tinggal bersamanya karena anak itu menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Betul yang di pikirkan Naruto, Sasuke telah tertidur dan dia juga sempat mandi ya walau kilat. Dia tinggal sendiri jadi wajah tak ada yang menegurnya.

Dia(Sasuke) berharap bila Naruto dan Menma mau tinggal bersamanya di rumah ini agar dia tak kesepian karena sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gomen pertarungannya tidak seru dan masih pendek.

Gami akan balas review:

InmaGination: Ya begitulah.

iss Naru masih 10 thn tau masa di panggil tante kan ngak etis bangat.

Ini sudah lanjut.

vira-hime: Terima kasih dan ini sudah lanjut.

Narutodattebayo: Ini sudah lanjut

lusy jaeger ackerman: Ini sudah lanjut

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Hehehe, Sekali sekali Zetsu di buat setia soal banyak Ff yang Gami baca Zetsu itu penghianat.

Ini sudah lanjut

aiko no hime chan: Gomen Gami tidak bisa nantik Gami kehilangan ide untuk ngelanjutinnya.

Arigaro dan ini sudah lanjut.

.9: Arigato.

Lihat di chapter selanjutnya, heheh. Udah Update kok kapan ya? ah Gami lupa.

Ini sudah lanjut.

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut

Arigato

Guest: Ni sudah lanjut, Boleh.

Gomen Gami ngak bisa.

Tsumiki-nyan: Ini sudah lanjut dan maaf Gami tidak bisa panjangi ceritanya.

Khioneizys: Sepertinya bukan itachi deh, hehehe. Masa lalu Tobirama dan Naruto akan di jelaskan di chapter-chapter berikut nya.

Dewi15: Ini sudah lanjut

satansoo: Akan Gami kasih deh tapi masih cukup lama, mungkin Chapter 6 atau 8.

Ya Madara disini baik, sudah bosan lihat Madara jahat melulu.

Dewi15: Ni sudah lanjut

Okiniiri-Hime: Jangan sedih, kan masih bisa bacanya kalau sudah pulang.

Ngak akan banyak ketinggalan kok.

Terima kasih dan ini sudah lanjut

alvinnvz: Ini sudah lanjut

choikim1310: Menma anak kandung Minakushi kok, itu semua gara-gara ramalan dari Jiraiya nantik akan Gami jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Mata-mata Naru di Akatsuki ya Zetsu dan seorang lagi RAHASIA

Guest: Terima kasih

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi yang berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom

Review ~ Jangan lupa


	6. Chapter 6

Gomen kemaren banyak kesalahannya, Gami tidak bisa mengeditnya, Gami mengbuat dan mengupdate melalui handphone jadi seperti inilah dan Gami juga ceroboh, Maaf.

 **Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

2 Tahun kemudian

Tahun telah berganti, hari ini hari yang di tunggu oleh tiga Uchiha yang sangat kita kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Menma. Dihari ini juga akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan membuat tiga Uchiha itu senang+terkejut.

Naruto dan Menma sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju akademi di persimpangan jalan mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan saat ujian nanti? apa menunjukan kemampuan kalian yang sebenarnya atau menyembunyikannya?"Tanya Naruto

"Sedikit menunjukan kemampuan tak masalahkan?"Jawab Menma

"Hn, masa kami membuat malu sensei kami"Sambung Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Naruto

"Hehehe kalian ini"Ucap Naruto senang

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di akademi, mereka segera menuju kelas dan menunggu Iruka-sensei untuk memulai ujian untuk menjadi Genin. Banyak wajah-wajah gelisa dan tegang dari para calon Genin tapi ada juga yang santai-santai saja.

.

.

.

Di goa tepatnya tempat persembunyian Uchiha Madara, tubuh Madara telah jatuh tak berdaya di tempat duduknya. Zetsu yang melihat tuannya sudah tak bernyawa hanya diam sambil menunggu sesuatu sambil menatap lekat Madara.

Perlahan cahaya berwarna putih menutupi tubuh Madara, cahaya putih itu berasal dari Fuin yang sudah di pasang oleh Naruto. Cahaya putih pun memudar dan menyisakan sosok remaja usia 19 tahun ( Ngak jadi 25 atau 24), kelopak mata sosok itu pun terbuka menampakan Sharingan sempurna (EMS).

"Selamat datang kembali Madara-sama"Sambut Zetsu

"Ternyata aku kembali di usia ku 19 tahun, tak apa"Gumam Madara "Zetsu"Panggil Madara

"Ya Madara-sama"

"Jangan beritahu Naruto atau Menma soal ini, aku akan memberikan kejutan pada mereka"Ucap dan perintah Madara

"Baik"

"Oh mana Zetsu Hitam?"Tanya Madara saat tidak melihat Zetsu hitam

"Dia mengawasi Tobi, saya dimintak untuk menunggu anda bangkit"Jawab Zetsu

"Oh begitu, Zetsu bisa kau bereskan barang-barang ku dan masukan dalam gulungan Fuinjutsu" Pinta Madara

"Bisa saya akan bereskan"Balas Zetsu dan menuju kamar penyimpan barang-barang milik Madara

"Arigato"Ucap Madara pelan

Zetsu yang mendengar bisikan tuannya tersenyum senang, tuannya itu merupakan orang yang baik contohnya saja dia mau melatih Tobi walau Tobi mengecewakannya.

"Konoha tunggulah aku"Gumam Madara

.

.

.

Semua calon Genin telah berkumpul di ruang ujian, diantara juri ada Hokage ketiga dan keempat. Minato memberi semangat untuk Naruko dan memberi tatapan meremehkan pada Menma.

"Baiklah, ujian kali ini kalian harus melempar shuriken dan kunai kesasaran itu dan melakukan tenik perubahan(Gami lupa apa namanya) dan tunjukan satu jurus yang kalian bisa dan di mulai dari -"

Skip time (Yang lainnya sama kaya di cerita aslinya)

"Selanjutnya Namikaze Naruko"

Naruko berjalan dengan angkuh kelapangan, Naruto yang melihat keangkuhan Naruko hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

Naruko melempar Shuriken 3/5 dan Kunai 4/10, merubah diri menjadi Uzumaki/Namikaze Kushina dan mengeluarkan jutru elemen angin yakni peluru angin.

"Bagus Naruko dan selanjutnya Uchiha Menma"Puji Iruka-sensei

"Kau tak akan bisa, kau tak memiliki Chakra"Hina Naruko pada Menma yang berjalan melewatinya

Menma acuh saja dan mengambil 5 Shuriken dan 10 kunai yang sudah di sediakan dan melemparnya ke target dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka, Menma memang tidak tepat pada target tapi kunai dan shurikennya menancam di kepala, leher dan jantung dari target. Menma merubah dirinya menjadi Uchiha Madara dan mengeluarkan Rasengan(betul tidak tulisannya?)

"S-selanjurnya Uchiha Naruto"Lanjut Iruka masih terkejut

Naruto sama seperti Menma saat melempar shuriken dan kunai, dia merubah dirinya menjadi Uzumaki/Senju Mito dan mengeluarkan Ameterasu(api hitam).

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke melangkah kelapangan sambil adu tos dengan Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya menuju keluar lapangan.

"Jangan kecewakan kami"Bisik Naruto

"Hn"

Sasuke mengambil shuriken dan kunai dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto dan Menma, Lalu merubah diri menjadi Uchiha Izuna yang pernah dia lihat saat Naruto memperlihatkan masa lalunya dan mengeluarkan jurus bola api.

Ujian pun selesai dan mereka tinggal menanti hasil dan pembagian kelompok, Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kedai ramen untuk makan, Naruto lagi malas masak.

Sedangkan di dekat gerbang Konoha sosok pemuda usia 19 tahun menatap gerbang konoha dengan berbagai ekspresi, dia berjalan menuju pos jaga di dekat gerbang.

"Anda mau kemana?"Tanya izumo pada Madara

"Saya mau bertemu dengan Hokage"Jawab Madara

"Baik ikuti saya, Kotetsu aku pergi dulu"

Madara mengikuti Chunnin itu menuju kantor Hokage yang sudah dia ketahui lokasi nya.

"Kau tunggu disini"Ucap nya dan masuk kedalam ruang Hokage saat mendapat izin

Tak lama izumo keluar dan menyuruh Madara masuk, saat masuk dapat dia lihat Minato sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya.

"Ah kau ada keperluan apa menemuiku?"Tanya Minato

"Saya mau menjadi ninja konoha"Jawab Madara tenang

Minato melihat kearah Madara

" Sebutkam nama mu dan tingkat mu"Perintah Minato

Madara berpikir sejenak, tidak mungkin dia menggunakan nama aslinya, ah tapi biarlah

"Uchiha Madara tingkat Jounin"Ucap Madara tenang

"Uchiha Madara?"Tanya Minato resah

"Ya, orang tua ku sangat megagumi Uchiha Madara dan kebetulan kami juga berasal dari Uchiha jadi mereka memberiku nama Uchiha Madara"Jelas Madara berbohong

"Begitukah? Syukurlah"Lega Minato

"Maaf Hokage-sama boleh kah saya mintak menjadi guru pembimbing bagi Uchiha yang ada di Konoha ini, saya ingin melatih para Uchiha muda"Ucap Madara

"Tentu, disini masih tersisa tiga Uchiha jadi lau tenang saja"Balas Minato

"Dimana saya bisa menemui mereka?"

"Mereka sering bersama di danau dekat komplek klan Uchiha"

"Hn kalau gitu saya pergi dulu, permisi"

Madara pun meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan menuju ketampat tiga Uchiha, Minato masih terdiam.

"Mendengar nama Uchiha Madara aku langsung gemetar, untung dia bukan Uchiha Madara asli"Gumam Minato penuh syukur.

Hahaha kau salah Minato dia benar-benar Uchiha Madara.

.

.

.

Tiga Uchiha sekarang sedang berjalan menuju danau untuk beristirahat atau menenangkan diri, mereka duduk ditepi danau sambil bercengrama.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang akan menjadi ROTY ?"Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hehehe"Jawab Menma sambil membanggakan dirinya

"Hn jangan terlalu berharap"Ucap Sasuke ketus

"Kalian ini"Gumam Naruto geli "Kalian tau aku tak memikirkan itu, aku hanya berharap kita bisa satu kelompok"Sambung Naruto

"Hn/Hm"Respon Sasuke dan Menma setuju

Tak jauh dari mereka, Madara memandang mereka dengan senyum kecil, dia bangga dengan adiknya yang dapat berpikir jauh dan dewasa walau tubuhnya tetap kecil.

"Besok kalian akan mendapat sebuah kejutan yang akan membuat kaliam terkejut"Gumamnya

Madara pun menjauh dari tempat dia memperhatikan tiga Uchiha itu dan segera mencari penginapan untuk ditinggalinya malam ini, untung saja Zetsu memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya jadi dia tak perlu khawatir mau tidur dimana malam ini.

Ditempat Naruto cs

Naruto termenung karena dia merasakan Chakra yang sangat dia kenali, Menma dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sepertu melamun menjadi khawatir.

"-to, Naruto"Panggil Sasuke kesekian kali nya

Naruto mengejapkan matanya

"Ya ada apa? "Tanya Naruto saat sudah sadar

"Kau kenapa melamun seperti itu kau membuat Menma dan aku khawatir tau" Gerutu Sasuke

Naruto menoleh pada Menma yang duduk di samping kanan nya dan tersenyum

"Maaf Menma Nee-san menbuat mu khawatir"Sesal Naruto

"Hm tapi jangan seperti itu lagi"Balas Menma

Naruto meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh ya kalau kita setim gimana kalau kalian tinggal dirumah ku"Tawar Sasuke

Naruto dan Menma saling pandang lalu tersenyum.

"Okey"Balas mereka kompak

Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, dia begitu bahagia memiliki keluarga seperti mereka berdua yang selalu ada untuknya.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Kisame yang gagal mendapatkan Yonbi dan juga di kalahkan oleh anak kecil kembali ke markas Akatsuki, berita kegagalan mereka telah didengar oleh anggota lain itu berkat Zetsu.

"Jadi kalian gagal? BAGAIMANA bisa ah?"Marah Pain

"Maaf Pain-sama, anak-anak itu begitu hebat mereka juga memiliki Sharingan"Bela Kisama

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mencari bijuu yang lain dan jangan sampai gagal lagi"Ucap Pain

"Ha'i"

Seseorang usia 20 tahun berdiri di samping Konan, dia memiliki rambut merah panjang dengan mata hitam yang menatap tajam siapa pun di memakai jubah yang sama dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Yui kau pergilah ke Suna dan awasi Jinchuuriki Ichibi"Perintah Pain pada wanita 20 tahun itu

"Ha'i"

Yui pun menghilang dari tempat itu dan semua orang disana tak tau bila Zetsu menatap hormat pada Yui.

'Mereka semua benar-benar bodoh, tidak dapat membedakan bunshin dengan yang asli'Batin Zetsu kasihan

"Apa tidak apa-apa bila Yui yang pergi sendiri Pain?"Tanya Konan

"Tidak apa-apa, dia harus membuktikan kesetiaannya pada kita"Jawab Pain santai

Ya Yui a.k.a Bunshin Naruto akan setia, setia pada bos nya yakni Uchiha Naruto dirinya yang asli.

Tobi yang tak senang akan kegagalan mereka mendapatkan Bijuu segera pergi dari ruangan pertemuan itu dan memberi kode pada Zetsu untuk mengikutinya.

" **Ada apa Tobi-sama**?"Tanya Zetsu hitam

"Kau selidiki siapa yang mengagalkan pengambilan bijuu itu, cepat laksanakan"Perintahnya

" **Baik** "

Zetsu hitam pun menghilang kedalam tanah dan menemui Zetsu putih untuk memberikan informasi ini.

.

.

.

Yui alias Bunshin Naruto sekarang sudah berasa di Suna, dia mengawasi Jinchuuriki Ichibi. Yui dapat melihat kalau Jinchuuriki ini di kelilingi aura negatif mungkin pengaruh dari bijuunya. Yui tau kalau Ichibi a.k.a Shukaku sangat membenci manusia karena keegoisan manusia akan kekuatan dan juga manusia memandang mereka tak lebih dari senjata.

Kalau di perhatikan hidup Jinchuuriki Ichibi ini sangat Mirip dengan Menma keponakan Bosnya, mereka sama-sama di kucilkan di jauhi.

"Ah kenapa aku tak terpikir itu, pasti Bos setuju. Lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi untuk menghubungi Bos selagi bocah mata panda itu lagi istirahat"Gumamnya dan mulai berkonsentrasi

.

.

.

Naruto yang mendapar laporan dari Zetsu hanya tersenyum dan tak lama dia menerima laporan dari Zetsu salah satu Bunshinnya yang menyamar memberikan sebuah ide yang brilian, dia menyetujui ide bunshinnya dan meminta bunshinnya untuk berbicara dengan Jinchuuriki Ichibi tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini akan membuat gempar para Kage di seluruh desa"Gumam Naruto membayangkan rencananya yang disusun olehnya dan bunshinnya hanya dalam waktu 1 menit.

Naruto akan memberitahukan rencananya pada kedua keluarga barunya yakni Menma dan Sasuke yang sekarang mereka asik berlatih bersama di hutan kematian.

Tap

tap

tap

"Kalian berhenti dulu"Tegur Naruto menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan menghampiri Naruto

"Ada apa Nee-san?" Tanya Menma heran

"Ck mendekatlah"Perintah Naruto

"Ada apa sih?"Kesal Sasuke

"Begini bla. . .bla. . .bla. . ."(Rencananya masih dirahasiakan)

"Bagaimana?"Pertanyaan Naruto sambil menatap mereka satu persatu

"Setuju/Hn"Jawab mereka semangat ya walau hanya Menma saja sih.

"Baik kalau gitu lanjutkan latihan kalian dan latihlah Fuinjutsu kalian"Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Gulungan tentang Fuinjutsu berlevel A dan S

"Kau yang ini dulu Menma dan aku yang ini"Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil Gulungan Berlever A karena itu lebih mudah dari pada S

"Kau mau membuat ku mati dengan ini ah?"Teriak Menma marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gurungan yang tersisa

"Hn"

"Gaaah kau menyebalkan"

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka Menma harus mempelajari isi gulungan Fuinjutsu itu dan sesekali dia bergumam 'Nee-san benar-benar menyebalkanan' atau 'Sasu-nii sialan' dan abaikan saja Menma yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk itu. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi di kediaman Hokage kita a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

Minata, Kushina dan Naruko sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan Jiraiya yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Ada apa Sensei?"Tanya Minato

"Ini tentang ramalan dari tetua katak"Jawab Jiraiya

"Apa itu sensei?"

"Tetua katak berkata'Anak dalam ramalan dilatih oleh seorang legenda dan seseorang dari masa lalu, seseorang dari masa lalu itu merupakan penghubung dari Klan terkuat pada masa itu dia pemilik mata abadi' itu yang tetua katak katakan dan aku tak tau apa maksudnya"Terang Jiraiya

"Apa maksud dari itu semua? apa Naruko akan dilatih orang orang itu atau bukan Naruko anak dalam ramalan itu? "Tanya Minato

"Entahlah "Jawab Jiraiya

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk lainnya Jiraiya-sensei?"Tanya Kushina

"Hmm sebenarnya ada tapi tetua katak tidak mau mengatakannya karena itu merupakan janji mati baginya dan bagi para tetua Kuchiyose lainnya "Jawab Jiraiya

"Jadi mereka semua tau dengan orang itu"Pernyataan Kushina

"Ya, kata tetua katak dia sangat suka berpetualang, dia tak pantang menyerah dia dapat masuk kemana pun yang dia inginkan dan seberapa sulit pun tempat itu dia pasti bisa"Jelas Jiraiya

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya, tapi tiba-tiba mereka di kejutkan dengan suara ribut di lantai dua. Mereka berlari ke lantai dua, suara itu berasal dari sebuah kamar.

"Ini kamar Menma bukan?"Tanya Jiraiya"Dan mana Menma?"Tanya Jiraiya lagi

Jiraiya membuka pintu itu ternyata yang membuat ribut di kamar ini adalah seekor kucing, kamar ini tidak bisa di bilang rapi karna dimana-mana ada debu dan barang-barang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Dimana Menma, Minato Kushina?"Tanya Jiraiya marah sudah cukup dia tahan ini semua

"Entahlah sensei, dia tak tinggal disini lagi"Jawab Minato agak gugup

"Apa maksud mu ah?"

"Dia tinggal bersama seorang Uchiha, sensei cari saja dia di danau dekat komplek Klan Uchiha" Ucap Minato yang mulai santai

"Kalian benar-benar orang tua tak berguna"Ucap Jiraiya dan menghilang

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar itu merasakan di tusuk oleh beribu jarum sedangkan Naruko mengepalkan tangan nya karena marah pada Menma yang membuat orang tuanya kena marah oleh Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalau masih pendek.

Gami balas review dulu:

Uchikaze Yuui: Ya Naruto yang mengajarkan.

Akan Gami usahakan dan ini sudah lanjut

Namikaze Otorie: Hehehe di chapter ini sudah terjawabkan ? Selamat tebakannya benar#Taburin bunga-bunga

NuFaSa LovarIndo Megane-Chan: Hehehe itu salah koneksi, pengen nya buat katon:Naga Api. Waktu membuatnya mata Gami kepeleset ke tulisan Suiton dan jadi begini deh.

Guest: Arigato

Uzumaki Danty: Terima kasih Uzumaki-san Gami benar-benar ceroboh dan ini sudah lanjut

Dewi15: Gomen itu salah, Maksud nya Gami Katon:Naga api.

Ini sudah lanjut

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih

Khioneizys: Gomen Gami salah tulis gara-gara ceroboh dan tak teliti

Ini sudah lanjut

Terima kasih

KuroiInazuma09: Maksudnya katon:Naga api, tapi Gami salah tulis, maaf.

vira-hime: Ini sudah lanjut

Ero Azazel: Sejak Gami salah tulis, hehehe

Ini sudah lanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"Ero-sennin"Ucap Menma terkejut saat Jiraiya menghampirinya

"Yo Menma"Sapa Jiraiya sambil tersenyum hangat

"Ada apa ero-sennin kesini?"Tanya Menma heran

"Menma kata-kata mu"Tegur Naruto saat Menma bicara tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua

Menma gelagapan

"Gomen"Sesal Menma

Jiraiya memperhatikan gadis yang menegur Menma ya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang Uchiha terakhir (menurutnya)

"Ekhm jadi ada apa Jii-san mencari Menma?"Tanya Menma sopan

Jiraiya mendengar Menma berkata sopan sedikit heran karena biasanya anak satu ini sulit bicara sopan pada orang lain, sebelum Jiraiya menjawab Naruto memotong pembicaraannya.

"Menma lebih baik kalian berbicara di apartemen saja disini sudah tak aman"Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya di ikuti oleh Sasuke

"Para tikus si mata satu sedang menuju kesini"Sambung Sasuke

"Oh, ayo Jii-san kita berbicara di apartemen kami"Ajak Menma

"Baik"

Menma dan Jiraiya pun pergi menuju tempat tinggalnya dan Naruto, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berdiri di tepi danau.

"Sasuke kau temani Menma dulu, aku ada keperluan penting"Perintah Naruto

"Eh? keperluan apa? tidak lama kan? "Tanya Sasuke ooc

"Tidak, sudah aku pergi dulu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishi dengan meninggakkan kilat putih, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mengehela nafas dan menyusul Menma yang sudah jauh.

.

.

.

Kilat putih muncul didepan seekor katak raksasa atau katak tua, katak itu merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dia kenal membuka matanya dan melihat kesebelah kanannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga kesini Hime" Ucap sang katak tua khas dengan suara orang tua yang telah uzur

"Hm, kau tau hidup keponakan ku menderita karena ramalan mu itu"Kesal Naruto

"Eh? begitukah? pada hal dialah anak dalam ramalan itu"Ungkap katak tua itu

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas

"Tapi mereka itu tidak memakai otaknya untuk berpikir pada hal ramalan dari kau itu tak lengkap dan tak menyebutkan siapa anak itu, aku heran kenapa manusia semakin lama semakin bodoh"Gerutu Naruto

"Karena mereka hanya merasakan kenikmatan nya saja dan sedangkan yang terdahulu berjuang untuk membuat mereka bisa menikmati ini semua tanpa bersusah payah"Jelas katak tua itu

"Kau benar, oh ya apa penerus mu sudah ada?"Tanya Naruto

"Sudah, tapi masih lama. Kau tak berharap aku cepat matikan?"Tanya katak tua itu seperti tau jalan pikiran Naruto

"Hehehe, kau tau saja. Sudah dulu aku mau kembali dan titip salam ku buat yang lain"Ucap Naruto

"Tentu "

Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putih, dan katak tua itu tidur lagi(dasar pemalas). Naruto muncul di kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dapat dia lihat Jiraiya dan Menma sedang berbicara serius sedangkan Sasuke tidur-tiduran di sofa. Naruto menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk mereka karena tadi dia lihat tidak ada satu minuman pun yang ada di meja.

"Minum lah dulu, Sasuke kau juga ini"Tegur Naruto

"Eh? Nee-san sudah kembali, kapan?"Tanya Menma terkejut

"Saat kalian sibuk berbicara"Jawab Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di samping Menma yang berhadapan dengan Jiraiya

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Naruto

"Bocah kau tidak sopan, sebutkan nama mu dulu"Tegur Jiraiya

Naruto tersenyum

"Uchiha Naruto"Ucap Naruto

"Kau Uchiha?" Tanya Jiraiya terkejut

"Ya kenapa Jiraiya sang Sennin Gama"Jawab Naruto

"Tidak aku terkejut saja"Ucap Jiraiya

"Hmm, jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"Tanya Naruto lagi

"Masalah Menma dan keluarganya Naruto"Bukan Menma atau pun Jiraiya yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke

"Kenapa dengan mereka, apa mereka sudah sadar?"Cemooh Naruto walau dia tau apa yang dikatakan nya benar

"Yap "Sasuke yang menjawab

"Apa yang harus Menma lakukan Nee-san bila mereka menemui Menma dan meminta maaf"Tanya Menma kalut

"Kalau kau memang belum mau atau belum sanggup berhadapan dengan mereka itu terserah mu tapi bila mereka minta maaf dengan tulus pada mu itu kau harus memaaf kan mereka, kau ingatkan kata-kata Nee-san waktu di tempat kakek mu"Jawab Naruto bijak

"Ya Menma masih ingat"Respon Menma cepat

"Menma bisa tinggalkan Nee-san dengan Jii-san mu dulu"Pinta Naruto

"Tentu"Balas Menma dan segera menuju kamarnya

"Sasuke kau juga"Ucap Naruto

"Hn" Respon Sasuke sambil menyusul Menma

Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto dan Jiraiya di ruang makan

"Jiraiya-san apa anda juga menyesal telah menyampaikan ramalan yang tidak jelas itu" Pernyataan Naruto

"Ya, saat tetua katak bilang bila anak salah satu murid ku akan menjadi penyelamat dunia dan dengan sesuka hati mereka menganggap Naruko anak dalam ramalan itu karena ada Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, sedangkan anak ramalan sesungguhnya menderita karena mereka"Ungkap Jiraiya penuh penyesalan

"Jadi kau sudah tau"Ucap Naruto

"Ya, saat kau menyebutkan nama mu itu. Aku pernah mendengar tetua katak menyebut nama mu sebagai anak yang dapat masuk ke sana sesuka hati"

"Oh begitu, tapi kau jangan beritau mereka "Ingat Naruto

"Ya aku tau. Apa aku harus melatih Menma?"Gumam Jiraiya dapat didengar oleh Naruto

"Tidak, kau latih saja Naruko. Dia bisa saja temakan aura negatif dari Kyuubi bila kau tak mendidiknya"Ucap Naruto

"Aura Negatif?"

"Ya, setiap Bijuu memiliki aura negatif yang dapat merasuki Jinchuurikinya bila Jinchuurikinya memendam kebencian yang besar akan sesuatu atau seseorang"Jelas Naruto

"Begitu, Baiklah aku akan melatih Naruko agar dia tak terjerumus dalam lingkaran setan"

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Menma yang sekarang berada di kamar Menma sedang menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Jiraiya, mereka menempelkan telinga di pintu agar terdengar apa yang mereka bicarakan (Lagi bodoh nya mereka lupa kalau punya Sharingan).

"Kau dengar yang mereka katakan Sasuke-Nii ?"Tanya Menma yang masih betah menguping

"Tidak, mungkin dengan Sharingan bisa"Jawab Sasuke asal

10%

30%

60%

100%

Mereka saling pandang dan memukul kepala masing-masing sambil mengumamkan 'Baka' 'Idiot' 'Dobe' 'Aho'

Clek

"Kalian kenapa? "Tanya Naruto sedikit panik karena mendengar suara ribut dari dalam kamar"Apa yang kalian lakukan? apa kalian bodoh memukul kepala sendiri"Sambung Naruto

"Nee-san apa Menma bodoh? dari siapa kebodohan ini berasal? kakek tak bodoh dan nenek juga, Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga dan Nee-san juga"Ucap Menma ngelantur

"Maksud mu apa ah? kalau kau bilang kakek mu ngak bodoh kau benar tapi dia ceroboh dan pelupa kalau sedang panik"Rerang Naruto

"Jadi ini salah kakek, kalau ketemu akan Menma pukul kepalanya agar tidak panikan lagi"Ungkap Menma

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Naruto kembali ketopik awal

Menma dan Sasuke saling pandang dan saling memberi isyarat mata.

"Ini urusan lelaki"Jawab Sasuke di anggukin oleh Menma

"Ya sudahlah, ini sudah mau malam kau akan nginap sini suke?"Tanya Naruto keluar dari kamar di ikuti oleh mereka berdua

"Hn"Respon Sasuke

"Kalau gitu kalian bereskan semua yang berantakan ini, aku mau membeli keperluan dapur yang sudah habis"Perintah dan terang Naruto

"Baik, oh ya Nee-san"Panggil Menma

"Ya? "

"Jii-san mana?"Tanyanya

"Kau tau sendiri seperti apa Jiraiya itu Menma"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto telah menghilang.

"Baiklah saatnya bersih-bersih, Sasuke-Nii bersihkan piring kotor dan meja makan dan Menma menyapu dan mengepel"Ucap Menma membagikan tugas

"Hn"

Mereka pun mulai membersihkan apartemen itu yang lumayan berantakan karena beberapa hari yang lalu Menma berlatih di dalam apartemen.

Naruto berjalan menuju pasar dan sesekali membalas sapaan dari warga yang melihatnya, Naruto berhenti sebentar di kedai ramen.

"Selamat datang, ah Naru-chan mau pesan ramen? "Sapa dan Tanya ayame anak pemilik kedai ramen

"Ya Nee-san, Naru pesan 2 ramen miso ukuran jumbo"Jawab Naruto serta memberitahukan pesanannya

"Pasti untuk Menma kan? "Pernyataan Ayame

"Begitulah, dia sangat suka ramen disini jadi Naru jarang buat ramen sendiri untuk nya"Ungkap Naruto

"Begitukah? tunggu sebentar ya"

Ayame pun masuk kedalam dapur dan segera membuat ramen pesanan Naruto, hanya butuh waktu 10 menit ramen telah berpindah tangan.

"Arigato Ayame-Nee, ini uangnya. Naru pergi dulu"

"Ya, hati-hati dan jangan lupa mampir lagi"

"Tentu"

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah toko yang menjual bahan-bahan masakan. Ditoko itu Naruto memilih sendiri apa yang dia inginkan dan segera membayarnya lalu kembali keapartemennya.

"Kau kenapa Ruko?"Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda

"Aku sangat marah pada Menma dia membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san dimarahi oleh Jiraiya-jiisan"Jawab Naruko

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Jiraiya-san tidak mungkin memarahi orang tua mu kalau mereka tak melakukan kesalahan, coba kau ingat-ingat dulu deh"Ucap gadia itu

"Aku tak perduli"Marah Naruko

Naruto yang melihat kedua gadis itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa kau akan selalu bersikap seperti itu di saat dia telah pergi dari mu?"Tanya Naruto pada angin yang berhembus

Tak jauh ditempat itu Madara juga mendengar apa yang kedua gadis kecil itu bicarakan dan dia juga dapat melihat adik kecilnya juga ada di sana tak jauh dari dua gadis kecil itu.

"Ini lah sifat bila kau terlalu di manja dengan penuh kasih sayang orang tua mu, kau menutup mata dan telinga mu dari kenyataan yang ada"Gumam Madara prihatin dengan cucu perempuannya itu.

.

.

.

Skip Time (Keesokan pagi nya)

"Menma, Sasuke cepat bangun ini sudah pagi"Teriak Naruto dari luar kamar Menma

"Ya Nee-san, kami sudah bangun"Balas Menma

"Bagus"

Menma dan Sasuke bergantian mandi sedangkan Naruto membuat sarapan untuk mereka, dia sudah bangun lebih yakni jam 5 pagi.

Sarapan sudah siap di meja makan, Naruto duduk dengan tenang menunggu dua orang lagi .

Tap

tap

Seett

Suara langkah kaki dan kursi yang di tarik membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gulungan yang dia baca sedari tadi.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai sarapan nya"Ucap Naruto

"Selamat makan"Ucap Mereka bersamaan dan memulai sarapannya

Seperti biasa saat makan tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah selesai"Ucap Naruto sambil membereskan pirinnya

"Aku juga"Ucap Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto

Menma masih asik dengan makanan nya sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke membersihkan piring kotor yang mereka pakai di dapur tak lama Menma menyusul dan membersihkan piring miliknya.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang"Ajak Naruto yang sudah keluar duluan

"Ya/Hn"Respon kedua orang yang tersisa

Mereka berjalan menuju akademi untuk mengetahui hasil dari tes mereka kemaren dan siapa-siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota tim mereka.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas tiga Uchiha ini sedikit sunyi dan tegang karena sekarang Iruka-sensei akan menyebutkan siapa yang menjadi ROTY, suasana tegang ini tidak berpengaruh terhadap para Uchiha itu karena mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Ekhm, baiklah yang menjadi ROTY tahun ini adalah-"Iruka menjeda ucapannya membuat yang lain jadi penasaran "-Uchiha Menma, Uchiha Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke"Sambung Iruka dengan senyuman mengarah pada Menma yang menatapnya berkedip lucu

"Eh?"Terkejut murid lainnya

"Sensei pasti salah"

"Ya, dia itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai Chakra"

Brak

Suara meja di pukul dengan keras, semua yang di sana terdiam dan menoleh pada pelaku pemukulan.

"Jaga mulut kalian itu "Ancam Naruto sang pelaku pemukulan pada meja "Siapa disini yang berasal dari Klan Hyuuga?"Tanya Naruto tajam

Seketika 2 orang mengangkat tangan

"Coba kalian aktifkan Byakugan milik kalian dan perhatikan apa Menma yang kalian bilang tak memiliki Chakra mempunyai aliran Chakra yang sempurna dan teratur ah? "

Hinata dan Neji mengaktifkan Byakugan milik mereka dan raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi kagum tak takut.

"I-ini luar biasa"Ungkap Hinata gagap

"Anda betul Hinata-Hime, Chakranya mengalir bergitu deras. Bukan Menma saja tapi mereka berdua juga"Ungkap Neji

Semua yang di sana terdiam kecuali Iruka karena dia sudah tau.

"Ekhm, baiklah anak-anak saatnya pembagian tim jadi dengarkan baik-baik"Ucap Iruka

(Tim 1-6 Skip aja)

"Tim 7, Sai, Namikaze Naruko, Haruno Sakura dan Jounin pembimbingnya Hatake kakashi.

Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino dan Jounin pembimbingnya Yuhi Kurenai

Tim 9 masih aktif

Tim 10, Nara Shikamaru, Choji Akimichi, Yamanaka Ino dan Jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma.

Dan tim terakhir Tim 11, Uchiha Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Menma dan Jounin pembimbing Uchiha Madara"

Semua yang di sana mendengar nama Uchiha Madara terkejut termasu tiga Uchiha itu mereka terkejut karena tak menyangka kalau Uchiha Madara akan menjadi Jounin pembimbing mereka.

"Serius Sensei?"Tanya Menma senang dan semangat

"Ya"Jawab Iruka ikut senang walau dia tidak tau ada hibungan apa murid kesayangan nya ini dengan Uchiha Madara itu.

"Yeyyy"Sorak Menma senang

"Tak aku sangka"Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Pasti latihan ku akan semakin berat"Lirih Sasuke

Tinggalkan ketiga Uchiha itu, kita kembali pada Iruka

"Kalian tunggu lah Jounin pembimbing kalian di kelas mereka akan datang 1 jam lagi, dan selamat"Ucap Iruka keluar dari kelas itu.

1 jam kemudian Jounin-jounin pembimbing telah datang menjemput Timnya dan sekarang hanya tersisa Tim 7 dan Tim 11.

"Kau Sai, kan?"Pertanyaan Naruto saat melihat Sai

"Ya"Jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya

"Aku mengenal Chakra mu, kau salah satu Anbu dari si mata satu itukan. Tak ku sangka dia memerintahkan bawahannya untuk melakukan ini"Pernyataan Naruto

"Kau jangan asal bicara"Marah Naruko

"Aku tak asal bicara, kalau kau tak percaya lihat saja di lidahnya ada segel yang Khusus untuk para Anbu si mata satu"Ucap Naruto

"Sai coba lihatkan lidah mu"Perintah Naruko

Sai menjululkan lidahnya dan dapat disana terlihat sebuah segel.

"Sudah percaya Nona muda"Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

Poff

"Tim 11 temui aku di Monumen Hokage"Perintahnya dan menghilang

Naruto yang melihat Aniki nya kembali di usia 19 tersenyum, Menma menatap Kagum dan Sasuke acuh.

"Wow, Keren"Ucap Menma

"Kau juga akan seperti itu kalau sudah besar kok Menma"Ucap Naruto

"Tentu"Balas Menma bangga

"Sudah kalian berdua ayo kita pergi "Tegur Sasuke

"Ayo"Respon mereka berdua

"Pegang tangan ku"Perintah Naruto

Tak mau ketinggalan mereka segera memegang tangan Naruto dan mereka bertiga pun menghilang kilat putih. Membuat Tim 7 terkejut tak kepalang.

.

.

.

Kilat putih muncul di atas kepala Monumen Hashirama, Madara yang duduk diatas kepala Tobirama tersenyum.

"Aku sudah tebak kau tak akan muncul disini"Tunjuk Madara pada kepala patung yang dia duduki

"Hm"Respon Naruto malas dan menghampiri Madara dengan Sharingan yang aktif "Kenapa Nii-san tidak memberitahu Naru kalau sudah kembali? "Tanya Naruto dingin

"Kalau Nii-san beritahu itu bukan kejutan namanya benarkan Menma"Jawab Madara sambil melihat Menma

Menma tak membalas namun dia berlari kearah Madara dan memeluknya, Madara membalas pelukan dari cucunya dengan lembut.

"Menma merindukan Kakek"Ungkapnya

"Kakek juga, oh ya saat di depan orang lain panggil kakek Sensei atau Nii-san begitu juga dengan kalian berdua, mengerti?"Perintah Madara

"Mengerti"Respon mereka bersamaan

"Jadi apa tidak perlu perkenalannya?"Tanya Sasuke

Semuanya melihat kearah Sasuke dan mengeleng, Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Aku sudah tau nama mu dan lainnya"Ucap Madara

"Hn"

"Nii-san bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ini sudah siang loh"Saran Naruto

"Iya Kek, kita makan ramen"Ucap Menma membujuk Madara

"Baiklah"

"Yeyy"

"Kau Juga ikut Suke"Ajak Naruto

"Hn"

Yang di arti kan ya oleh Naruto, mereka pun pergi menuju kedai ramen sambil bercanda gurau, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian bagi siapa saja yang melihat mereka.

Bagaiman tidak, wajah-wajah mereka begitu tampan dan cantik untuk Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sampai di kedai ramen, ayame dan ayahnya menyambut mereka dengan senang hati dan menyiapkan ramen pesanan mereka.

"Oh ya, Aniki tinggal dimana? "Tanya Naruto pelan

"Kemaren sih di penginapan dan entah sekarang dimana"Jawab Madara apa adanya

"Tinggal bersama kami saja"Ajak Sasuke

"Benar, Nee-san dan Menma akan pindah ke rumah Sasuke"Ucap Menma menjelaskan

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa"Putus Madara sok terpaksa

"Hahaha"Mereka tertawa mendengar nada bicara Madara

"Pesanan datang, silahkan di nikmati"Ucap Ayame membawa pesanan mereka

"Arigato"Ucap Naruto

Ayame tersenyum dan kembali bekerja

"Selamat makan"

Mereka pun makan dalam keheningan, tak ada yang bersuara. Tapi jika dilihat dengan teliti mereka berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Hanya mereka yang tau apa arti tatapan itu.

.

.

.

Jiraiya yang sedang menekuni hobinya (mengintip para wanita mandi) di kejutkan dengan sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya, membalikan badannya dan ternyata yang mengejutkannya adalah Minato.

"Minato kau membuat ku hampir keserangan jantung tau"Gerutu Jiraiya

"Gomen Sensei"Sesalnya

"Ada apa kau mencari ku?"Tanya Jiraiya serius

"Ini soal Menma, apa keadaannya baik-baik saja?"Tanya Minato balik

"Menma baik-baik saja, dia berada di tangan yang tepat"Jawab Jiraiya santai

"Benarkah? apa gadis Uchiha itu tidak membuatnya membenci kami?"Tanya Minato khawatir

"Tidak, kau jangan berpikiran negatif pada gadis Uchiha itu karena dia itu sangat menyayangi Menma seperti keluarganya sendiri. Menma banyak belajar dari dia dan kau tak perlu mencemaskan Menma"Terang Jiraiya

"Apa dia akan memaafkan kami?"

"Tentu dia akan memaafkan kalian karena kalian adalah orang tuanya"Jawab Jiraiya "Sudah sana kau pergi, kau mengganggu saja"Usir Jiraiya dan kembali memulai hobi nistanya

Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menghilang dengan kilat kuning.

.

.

.

Kushina duduk di tepi tempat tidur Menma yang ada di kediaman Namikaze, kamar Menma sudah dia bersihkan agar bila Menma kembali dia bisa menempati kamar ini lagi.

"Hiks . . .hiks . . . Gomen. . . hiks. . . Menma"Isak tangis Kushina

Naruko yang melihat Kushina menangis menjadi tambah membenci Menma.

"Awas kau Menma, kau telah membuat Kaa-san ku menangis. Akan ku bunuh kau"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruko pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Yui yang di tugaskan mengawasi dan mencari data dari Jinchuuriki Ichibi sedang duduk di atap penginapan nya.

"Jadi keputusan mu apa Gaara?"Tanya Yui pada Jinchuuriki Ichibi

"Aku ikut"Jawabnya

"Bagus, kau akan kesana diantar oleh Bos ku"Ucap nya

"Bos mu?"

"Ya, aku ini hanya Bunshi"

"Kapan aku akan pergi?"Tanya Gaara lagi

"Setelah Ujian Chuunin selesai, jadi lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan saat itu. Jangan biarkan mereka tau tentang ini semua"Jawab Yui

"Hn"Respon Gaara

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali kemarkas"

Yui pun menghilang dengan kilat putih, Gaara menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak lama Yui sampai di depan markas Akatsuki.

Ta

tap

tap

Langkah kaki Yui terdengar di setiap sudut, Yui berhenti di depan Pain.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Pain

Yui pun melaporkan hasil dari pengamatannya terhadap Gaara dan di campur dengan bumbu kebohongan sedikit, Pain yang bodohnya percaya begitu saja.

"Bagus, sekarang kau boleh istirahat sebelum aku memanggilmu lagi"Perintah Pain

"Ha'i Leader-sama"

Yui pun undur diri dari tempat itu, menuju tempat rahasianya. Disana Zetsu hitam telah menunggu.

"Ada apa Zetsu?"Tanya Yui

"Naru-hime sudah mengirim salah satu bunshinnya menuju Takigakure"Lapornya

"Takigakure? jadi Bos mau melindungi Jinchuuriki Nanabi"Pernyataan Yui

"Ya dan juga membuat Takigakure bergabung dengan desa kita"Ucap Zetsu hitam

"Bos benar-benar cepat ya"Gumam Yui

"Ya"

Ditempat Tobi dia sedang menerima laporan dari Zetsu putih tentang siapa yang mengalahkan Itachi dan Kisame serta membawa pergi Yonbi.

"Jadi mereka itu Uchiha"Ucap Tobi tak yakin

"Ya, mereka memiliki Sharingan"

"Cari tau tentang mereka lebih banyak"Perintah Tobi

"Ha'i Tobi-sama"Respon Zetsu dan masuk kedalam tanah

"Apa masih ada Uchiha yang hidup selain aku, Itachi dan Sasuke? sial siapa mereka itu"Kesal Tobi karena dia tak menyangka kalau masih ada Uchiha di luar sana yang akan membahayakan rencananya

.

.

.

Naruto, Menma, Madara dan Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di rumah Sasuke sejak sejam yang lalu, mereka di suruh berkumpul oleh Naruto di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"Tanya Madara

"Huff, sebenarnya Naru dan para bunshin Naru sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit merepotkan"Jawab Naruto

"Apa Nee-san?" Tanya Menma

"Naru akan membangkitkan.

.

.

.

Uzugakure"

Suasana menjadi hening setelah Naruto mengucapkan Uzugakure, ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda, ada yang terkejut, shok, heran dan bahagia. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari ketiga orang itu tersenyum senang.

"Jadi kalian akan ikut Naru? "Pertanyaan Naruto lembut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Huff lumayan lebih panjang dikit, mungkin chapter depan sudah banya pertarungan dan juga di chapter depan lagi akan Gami jelaskan hubungan Tobirama dengan Naruto kalau perkiraan Gami tepat.

Baiklah Gami akan balas Review dulu:

naura: Tunggu waktu yang tepat.

choikim1310: Keturunan asli dari Uchiha yaitu Madara,Naruto,Sasuke, Tobi/obito dan Itachi sedangkan Menma itu campuran namun darah Uchihanya lebih kental. Tobirama muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

yuko: Ini sudah lanjut.

Aiko Michishige: Mereka sudah menyesalkok.

Ini sudah lanjut dan Arigato.

Tsumiki-nyan: Yap.

Di chapter ini sudah terjawabkan? Ini sudah lanjut.

Hehehe Mereka itu kan tidak pernah melihat Madara saat masih muda jadi begitulah.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Namanya juga anak . Janji mati? itu maksudnya seluruh tetua Kuchiyose itu sudah membuat janji dengan darah agar mereka tidak memberitahukan soal Naruto pada yang lain kecuali penerus mereka dan seseorang yang bisa senjutsu. Bila mereka memberitahukan soal Naruto mereka akan mati secara mendadak.

Arigato.

Ini sudah lanjut.

Uchikaze Yuui: Yap,

Ya disini Naruko benci bangat sama Menma.

Naruko itu suka sama Sasuke tapi dia jaim dan sok jual mahal pada hal Sasuke tak suka dia tu.

Disini sudah terjawabkan?

Arigato.

Ini sudah lanjut .

Khioneizys: Ini sudah lanjut.

Arigato.

Arif262: Gomen Gami tidak bisa buat words nya panjang.

alvinnvz: Arigato.

Hi Tsuki Rin: Arigato, akan Gami usahakan.

Ya, kan Madara sudah menamamkan segal Hashirama pada nya jadi tentu bisa.

vira-hime: Ini sudah lanjut, apa ini lama?

NuFaSa LovarIndo Megane-Chan: Yap.

Ya, semua akan terbongkar di chapter mendatang tapi tidak soal Madara, dia masih harus di rahasiakan.

Tenang Naruko tak akan jadi itu Gami sudah punya rencana untuk Naruko. Mereka sudah sadar kok.

Uzumaki Danty: Ini sudah chapter ini belum ada perterungan nya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya.

Ya Madara memang akan menjadi senseinya tiga uchiha itu. Ini sudah lanjut.

Dewi15: Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut.

Guest: Arigato

Sunrisehime: Masih lama.

.

.

.

Bagi yang tau soal Kekkai genkai selain Mokuton dan nama pemegang tujuh pedang serta nama pedangnya tolong kasi tau Gami melalui review ya, Gami mohon bantuannya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Madara, Menma dan Sasuke masih mencerna apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana? "Tanya Naruto lagi

"Kami ikut"Jawab mereka kompak

"Bagus, kalau gitu Naru akan jelaskan rencananya"Ucap Naruto

Naruto pun mejelaskan rencananya kepada ketiga orang itu dan juga memberitahukan kalau rencana nya sudah berjalan. Mereka sibuk dengan rencana yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

.

.

.

Di Takigakure

Sesosok bayangan melangkah dengan pasti menuju sebuah rumah yang di perkirakan rumah pemimpin desa.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Jounin yang menghadang sosok itu

"Aku?"Tanyanya sambil menunju diri sendiri"Uchiha Naruto peminpin dari Uzugakure"

"Apa? jangan bercanda, Uzugakure telah hancur"Ucap Jounin itu

"Terserah apa kata mu, aku di sini hanya ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin desa ini"

"Ti-" ucapan Jounin itu di potong oleh seseorang

"Ada apa ini? "Tanya orang itu

"Kau pemimpin desa ini kan? "Tanya Naruto

"Ya, ada apa? "Tanya orang itu

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan anda, ini penting" Jawab Naruto

Shibuki sang pemimpin desa menatap Naruto meyelidik dan mengizinkan Naruto masuk keruangan nya.

"Jadi? "Tanya Shibuki

"Saya ingin Takigakure bergabung dengan Uzugakure"Jawab Naruto langsung pada tujuannya

"Uzugakure?"Tanyanya heran

"Ya, Uzugakure sudah bangkit dan saya adalah Uzukage pemimpin Uzugakure"Terang Naruto

Shibuki nampak berpikir dengan tawaran dari Naruto kepadanya dan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar keputusan dari Shibuki.

"Apa keuntungan yang kami dapat? "Tanya Shibuki

"Perlindungan, Saya akan melindungi Takigakure dari serangan luar dan saya tau disini ada seorang Jinchuuriki. Saya akan melatih Jinchuuriki itu agar tak terpengaruh dengan aura negatif yang di keluarkan oleh Bijuu miliknya, ya walau saya tau kalau Jinchuuriki anda dapat berteman baik dengan Bijuunya" Terang Naruto

Shibuki terkejut dengan yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto, bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau di tempatnya ini ada Jinchuuriki.

"Baik saya menerima tawaran anda"Ucap Shibuki

Naruto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan memberikan nya pada Shibuki.

"Apa ini? "Tanya Shibuki

"Ini gulungan perjanjian penyatuan Takigakure dengan Uzugakure"Jawab Naruto "Buka dan tetaskan darah mu di atas gulungan itu"Jelas Naruto

Shibuki membuka gulungan itu yang masih kosong dan meneteskan darah dari tangannya yang sudah di gigit sampai berdarah, darah itu jatuh di gulungan itu dan muncul cahaya dengan kanji-kanji yang rumit dan indah saat kanji-kanji itu hilang gulungan yang kosong itu pun berisi dengan sendirinya dan gulungan itu masuk kedada tepatnya jantung Shibuki dan dapat dilihat didada Shibuki ada semacam fuin entah dari mana.

"Apa ini? "Tanya Shibuki terkejut

"Anda tidak perlu takut, gulungan itu merupakan gulungan perjanjian hidup dan mati maksudnya bila akau menghianati Uzugakure dan saya maka anda akan mati dengan mengenaskan tanpa penyebab. Gulungan itu akan berpindah kepenurus kepemimpinan anda"Jelas Naruto horor

Shibuki meneguk ludah nya sendiri saking takutnya, Naruto tertawa didalam hati saat melihat ekspresi Shibuki yang ketakutan.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, bolehkah saya bertemu dengan Jinchuuriki anda? "Izin Naruto

"Tentu"

Shibuki dan Naruto menuju tanah lapang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, disana Fuu sedang berlatih sendirian.

"Jinchuuriki akan selalu di jauhi oleh orang-orang yang hanya memandang nya dari sebelah mata saja, dia pasti kesepian "Pernyataan Naruto saat melihat Fuu

"Ya, sesuai yang anda katakan Uzukage-sama"

Mereka mendekati Fuu

"Fuu" Panggil Shibuki

Fuumenoleh pada Shibuki dan berlari kearahnya

"Ada apa Shibuki-sama"Tanya Fuu semangat

"Fuu, kenalkan di-"Ucapan Shibuki dipotong oleh Naruto

"Salam kenal Fuu-chan, aku Uchiha Naruto "Ucap Naruto lembut berbeda saat bicara dengan Shibuki tadi"Shibuki-san bisa kau tinggal kan kami berdua saja"Pinta Naruto

"Tentu"

Shibuki pun pergi

"Baiklah, aku tak mau berbasa-basi"Ucap Naruto pada Fuu"Choumei aku senang kau bisa berteman dengan manusia"Ucap Naruto senang

"Kau tau dengan Choumei-san?"Tanya Fuu heran

"Tentu aku tau dengannya"Jawab Naruto

' **Fuu dia itu tau tentang semua Bijuu, dia yang membuat para Bijuu pada masa dulu betah tinggal didalam Jinchuurikinya** '

Fuu yang mendengarkan perkataan Choumei menganggukan kepala

"Fuu boleh aku melihat segel yang mengurung Choumei?"Tanya Naruto

"Tentu"

Fuu melihatkan segelnya pada Naruto, Naruto memperhatikan segel itu dengan seksama.

"Segel ini sangat rapuh, aku akan memperbaikinya"Ungkap Naruto

"Bisakah?"Tanya Fuu ragu

Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Tentu, segel ini akan mempermudah mu bergabung dengan Choumei tanpa terpengaruh dengan Chakra maupun aura negatif dari Choumei karena kau telah berteman baik dengan Choumen"Jawab Naruto "Bersiaplah" Perintah Naruto

"Fuinjutsu: Ryufuin"

Muncul simbol-simbol berbentuk Naga yang bergerak menuju segel pertama dan memakan segel itu dan tak lama simbol-simbol Naga itu menghilang dan menyisakan kanji-kanji yang indah.

"Sudah selesai"Ucap Naruto senang dengan hasil karyanya itu

 **'Ini luar biasa, tempat ini berubah menjadi tempat idaman ku** '

"Apa ini? aku merasakan Chakra Choumei bersatu dengan Chakra ku"Tanya Fuu terkejut

"Itu Fuinjutsu Naga, aku yang menciptakannya jadi dengan segel ini Choumei tidak akan bisa di keluarkan secara paksa dari dalam tubuh mu"Jelas Naruto

Fuu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai bertanya-tanya pada Naruto tentang berbagai hal dan Naruto menjawab seperlunya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Konoha

Tim 11 telah berkumpul di training ground 44 a.k.a hutan kematian.

"Serius aku sudah tau kemampuan kalian dalam bekerja sama, namun ini sudah menjadi suatu kewajiban untuk para genin baru"Jelas Madara bosan

"Kami sudah tau"Balas Tiga orang Genin itu tak kalah bosan nya

"Jadi kita mulai saja"

"Ha'i"

Tiga orang genin itu segera masuk kedalam hutan untuk menyusun strategi mengalahkan Madara.

"Ah Chakra dan hawa keberadaan mereka sama sekali tak aku rasakan"Gumam Madara kagum kepada mereka "Aku tunggu mereka menyerang saja"

.

"Baik dengarkan aku, kita serang Aniki dari tiga sisi buat seperti segiti dan pusatnya Aniki . Gunakan Jutsu yang berbeda misalkan aku Futoon, Menma Katon dan Sasuke Raiton, pokok nya jutsu kita tak sama"Jelas Naruto

"Baiklah"Respon mereka

"MULAI"Teriak Naruto

Mereka segera berpencar dan tak lama mereka telah mengepung Madara yang lengah karena tak merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka.

"Futoon: Naga angin"

"Katon: Burung api"

"Raiton: Badai petir"

Ketiga jutsu yang berbeda itu segera melesat menuju Madara yang terkejut

"Mokuton: Dinding kayu"

Dinding kayu menggelilingi Madara

Braaak

Druuukk

Suara keempat jutsu beradu menimbulkan kabut yang pekat.

"Kalian ingin membunuhku ya"Marah Madara

"Mungkin"Balas Naruto tak bersalah

"Sharingan"Mereka berempat mengaktifkan sharingan yang berbeda-beda bentuknya

"Pertarungan antar Sharingan"Ucap mereka bersamaan

Naruto maju terlebih dahulu tak terpengaruh dengan kabut yang tebal itu.

"Katon: Puluhan Naga api"

Muncul 10 Naga api disamping Naruto dan segera menyerang Madara, Namum Madara telah berganti dengan kayu.

"Cih kawarimi"Ucap Naruto kesal "Menma"Teriak Naruto

"Okey"Balas Menma entah dimana

"Futoon: Hembusan angin:

Hembusan angin yang tak berbahaya membuat kabut tebal itu menghilang, Mereka tak menemukan Madara di mana pun.

"Kemana kakek?"Tanya Menma heran

"Gunakan Sharingan kalian"Perintah Naruto

"Itu disana"Teriak Sasuke

"Gunakan Jutsu kombinasi"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

Mereka membuat segel tangan dengan cepat

"Katon: Tornado api"

"Futoon: Tornado angin"

"Raiton: Tornado petir"

Ketiga jutsu itu bergabung menjadi sangat mematikan tornado api yang sangat besar karena pengaruh jutsu angin dan petir-perit keluar dengan ganasnya dari tornado itu.

Madara yang melihat itu membolakan matanya 'Matilah aku'Inner Madara pasrah saat jutsu itu menuju semakin mendekat.

"Shoton: Dinding Kristal berlapis"

Muncul Kristal-kristal di depan Madara membentuk dinding yang sangat tebal sebelum jutsu gabungan dari tiga Uchiha itu mendekatinya.

Draakkk

Trakkk

Suara benturan dan retakan terdengar begitu jelas olehnya

Prakk

prakk

prakk

Kristal itu pun pecah dan menghilang dan dapat dilihat tiga Uchiha itu tersenyum pada Madara.

"Baiklah kalian lulus"Ucap Madara

"Gomen Aniki kami terlalu semangat"Sesal Naruto

"Ya ya ya"Respon Madara malas

"Ah lelahnya"Gumam Sasuke yang sudah terduduk

"Kau benar Nii-san" Balas Menma setuju dengan Sasuke

"Kekuatan kalian memang besar namun stamina kalian kurang"Ucap Madara

"Aniki benar, sepertinya kalian harus memperkuat stamina kalian mulai besok"Tambah Naruto

"Ha'i"Balas mereka

"Baiklah kalian istirahatlah dulu, aku harus melaporkan hasil survival ini"Ucap Madara dan menghilang

Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke hanya acuh dan beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tanpa mereka ketahui Naruto sedang berbicara dengan para bunshinnya yang ada di luar sana.

"Hime-sama" Panggil Zetsu yang muncul tiba-tiba

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Zetsu berdiri didepannya, menenggok keMenma dan Sasuke ternyata mereka tertidur karena lelah.

"Ada apa Zetsu?"Tanya Naruto

"Tobi memerintahkan saya untuk mencari tau identitas Uchiha yang mengambil Yonbi"Lapor Zetsu

"Hmm jangan beritahu dulu, tunggu aku menyelamatkan Sanbi dulu"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

"Kau boleh pergi dan Arigato"Ucap Naruto

"Tak masalah"

Zetsu menghilang kedalam tanah

"Sanbi? kau berencana untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion"Tebak Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan

"Hah begitulah"Balas Naruto "Kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku tak sendiri, kan kalian akan membantuku"Sambung Naruto

"Hn, Jangan coba-coba pergi sendirian walau kau lebih hebat dari kami"

"Okey, bangunkan Menma. Aku akan tunggu kalian di luar hutan"Perintah Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn"

Naruto hilang dengan kilat putihnya dan Sasuke membangunkan Menma yang tidurnya kaya orang mati susah dibangunkan.

"Kalian lama sekali"Gerutu Naruto saat Sasuke dan Menma muncul dengan Shunshin

"Ini anak susah di banguni"Balas Sasuke sambil menunju Menma

"Jangan tunju-tunju begitu, nanti ku gigit tangan mu baru tau rasa"Ketus Menma sambil melipat tangan didadanya

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang"Ajak Naruto sambil menarik lengan kedua uchiha itu

"Hn/Hm"

Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat sikap mereka ini.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

Para Jounin pembimbing telah berkumpul di ruang Hokage begitu pula dengan Madara, semua yang di sana memperhatikan Madara dengan berbagai tatapan.

"Laporkan"Perintah Minato selaku Hokage

"Tim 1, gagal"

"Tim 2, gagal"

"Tim 3, gagal"

"Tim 4, gagal"

"Tim 5, gagal"

"Tim 6, gagal"

"Tim 7, Lulus"

Semua melihat Kakashi tak percaya minus Madara yang acuh

"Kau serius Kakashi? kau tak sakitkan?"Tanya Asuma tak percaya karena selama ini Kakashi tak pernah melulusan Tim genin nya

"Yare-yare, mereka memang merepotkan. Mereka sulit untuk bekerja sama dan itu benar-benar merepotkan"Ucap Kakashi

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa meluluskan mereka?"Tanya Kurenai

"Kepedulian terhadap teman tim"Jawab Kakashi

"Lanjut"Intruksi Minato

"Tim 8, Lulus"

"Tim 9, penuh semangat masa muda lulus"teriak Gai berapi-api

Semua yang di ruang itu sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Gai.

"Ekhm Tim 10, Lulus"

"Tim 11, Lulus"

Sekarang semuanya melihat kearah Madara

"Bisa kau jelaskan?"Tanya Minato karena dia tau Menma ada di Tim 11

"Kerja sama mereka sangat bagus dan mereka hanya butuh waktu 1 jam kurang untuk mengalahkan saya dan membuat rencana dalam hitungan detik, jutsu yang mereka gunakan rank-s mungkin"Jelas Madara

Semua yang di sana terkejut, karena mereka hanya butuh 1 jam untuk mengalahkan Jounin pembimbing mereka dan bisa jutsu rank-s.

"Ekhm"Dehem Minato "Lalu apa mereka terutama Menma memiliki Kekkei genkai? "Tanya Minato

"Ya, mereka punya Kekkei genkai. Menma memiliki Sharingan, kekkei genkai yang lainnya saja belum tau"Jawab Madara sedikit bohong

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi dan besok Tim kalian akan diberi misi yang pertama"

"Ha'i"

Mereka menghilang dengan cara masing-masimg meninggalkan Minato yang terduduk sendiri sambil mengingat Menma anak yang dia terlantarkan.

Di kediaman Namikaze

"Kaa-san" Panggil Naruko semangat

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat

"Ada apa Ruko-chan?"Tanya Kushina lembut

"Kaa-san tau, Tim Ruko lulus dalam test yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei tadi ya walau Ruko harus diikat"Ceritanya

"Benarkah? selamat ya Ruko-chan. Ruko-chan sudah jadi Shinobi sekarang dan akan menghadapi misi-misi jadi Ruko-chan harus giat belatih ne"Ucap Kushina

"Tentu Kaa-san"

'Menma apa kau juga lulus? Kaa-san harap kau lulus'Inner Kushina

"Wah ada yang sudah lulus ne"Goda Jiraiya yang entah dari mana munculnya

"Ero-Jiisan"Pekik Naruko terkejut"Sejak kapan Jii-san disini?"Tanya Naruko

"Sejak kau pulang"Jawab Jiraiya santai

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sensei? "Tanya Kushina

"Setidaknya izinkan aku duduk dulu"Ucap Jiraiya

"Eh? hehehe ayo Sensei silahkan duduk"

Jiraiya pun duduk dan mulai menyampaikan tujuannya.

"Aku ingin melatih Ruko-chan"Ucap Jiraiya

"Apa?"Pekik mereka terkejut

"Sensei lebih baik kita tunggu Minato-kun dulu"Saran Kushina

"Hah kalian pikirkan lah ini untuk kebaikan Naruko sendiri, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jiraiya menghilang

"Ne Kaa-san" Panggil Naruko

"Ya? "

"Ruko mau berlatih dengan Jii-san tapi tidak sekarang"Ucap Naruko

Kushina tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirang anaknya, Naruko senang Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya sudah baikan dengan Jiraiya-jiisan nya.

.

.

.

Skip time

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu Tim 11 selalu mendapat misi tingkat D, tapi mereka tak mau protes untuk apa mereka juga hanya Bunshin dan yang asli sedang berada di Uzugakure. Mereka(Bunshin) sudah seminggu melakukan misi yang gampang tanpa menghabiskan tenaga seperti membantu memotong rumput, mencari ini itu, dan banyak lagi. Itu juga sama terjadi pada Tim 7.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, misi kami telah selesai"Lapor Kakashi

"Baiklah misi-"Ucapan Minato langsung di potong oleh Naruko

"Jangan misi tingkat D lagi kami sudah bosan"Ucap Naruko kesal

"Hah baiklah, kalian aku beri misi mengatarkan dan melindungi seseorang ke Nami no kuni,Tazuna-san silahkan masuk"

Masukla pria tua dengan membawa sebotol sake dan menatap tim 7 remeh

"Apa mereka yang akan mengawal saya Hokage-sama? mereka terlihat lemah"Remeh Tazuna

"Apa yang kau bilang kakek tua"Geram Naruko

"Naruko tenang"Tegur Kakashi

Tazuna yang melihat kemarahan Naruko hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Baiklah, kami terima misi ini"Ucap Kakashi" Dan kalian siapkan diri kalian, kita berkumpul 1 jam lagi di gerbang utama"Perintah Kakashi

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun pergi

Tok

tok

tok

"Masuk"

Masuk lah Tim 11

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Misi membantu membersihkan halaman rumah penduduk telah selesai. Apa ada misi lain?"Tanya Madara

"Ya, kalian ikut membantu Tim 7 yang melakukan misi ke Nami no kuni dan mereka akan berangkat 1 jam lagi"Jawab dan perintah Minato

"Ha'i kami terima, kalau gitu kami pamit dulu"

"Ya"

Tim 11 pun keluar dari tempat itu

"Nami no kuni? bukan nya itu dekat dengan kirigakure kenapa malah minta bantuan Konoha"Tanya Menma (Bunshin)

"Jalani aja, disana kita juga akan bertemu dengan Bos dan Bos akan kembali"Jawab Bunshin Naruto

"Hn/hm"Gumam dan Sasuke

.

.

.

Di Uzugakure

Di dalam gedung Uzukage dapat dilihat 4 orang sedang berdiskusi tentang hal yang penting.

"Sanbi ada di Kirigakure dan Jinchuuriki nya Yagura sang Mizukage tengah dalam pengaruh Genjutsu dari Tobi"Terang Naruto

"Jadi dia membuat Yagura menjadi bonekanya begitu?"Tanya Sasuke

"Ya, boneka hidup"Jawab Madara

"Jadi aku ingin kita pergi membantu pasukan rebelion untuk mengalahkan Yagura, persiapkan keperluan kalian dan kita berkumpul di gerbang Selatan"Perintah Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan tempat ini maksud Menma siapa yang menghendel disini?"Tanya Menma

"Tenang Bunshinku akan ada disini, pergilah"

Mereka pun menghilang begitu juga dengan Naruto, tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah ada di gerbang selatan di sana ada beberapa Jounin Uzugakure yang menjaga gerbang memberi hormat pada mereka berempat.

"Tolong jaga desa selama aku pergi, bila ada bahaya laporkan kepada bunshin ku yang ada di kantor Uzukage"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

"Baiklah kami pergi"Pamit Naruto

"Semoga berhasil"Teriak Jounin itu

"Ya"Balas mereka dengan mengangkat tangan kanan masing-masing

Mereka melompati pohon-pohon agar dapat keluar dari wilayah Uzugakure untuk menuju Kirigakure. Mereka berhenti saat sudah melewati wilayah Uzugakure.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke Kirigakure dengan terbang karena saat ini Bunshin kita pergi ke Nami no kuni untuk menjaga tim 7 melakukan misi"Jelas Naruto

"Tebang? dengan apa? "Tanya Madara

"Naga"Jawab Naruto

Tanpa melakukan segel tangan karena naga yang dimaksud Naruto bukan lah Kuchiyose.

" _Sora sang Naga langit, Aku Uchiha Naruto memanggilmu_ " #anggap ini bahasa naga atau apalah yang jelas Gami hanya menukar gaya bahasanya saja dan artinya ada dalam kurung(Sora sang Naga langit, Aku Uchiha Naruto memanggilmu) Teriak Naruto

Gemuruh suara langit terdengar begitu kencang, muncullah seekor Naga berwarna biru bak langit tak berawan dengan tanduk putih bagaikan awan kala hari cerah.

" _Ada apa kau memanggilku Naru-sama?_ "(Ada apa kau memanggilku Naru-sama?) Tanya Naga itu dengan suara yang lembut

" _Tolong antar kami ke Kirigakure_ "(Tolong antar kami ke Kirigakure) Pinta Naruto

" _Tentu, naiklah_ "(Tentu, naiklah)

" _Terima kasih_ "(Terima kasih) "Ayo Aniki, Menma, Suke kita naik"Ajak Naruto yang sudah mulai naik keatas punggung Naga langit itu

Mereka pun naik tak lama Naga itu terbang dan membawa mereka ke Kirigakure lebih cepat dan juga Naga langit berkamuflase jadi orang-orang hanya melihat langit biru saja.

Di tempat pasukan Rebelion mereka sedang dalam keadaan terdesak karena jumlah pasukan mereka sangat sedikit di banding pasukan Kirigakure

"Bagaimana ini Mei-sama?"Tanya Ai panik

"Kita harus mundur dulu"Jawab Mei "Semuanya MUNDUR"Teriak Mei

Seluru pasukan Rebelion mundur dengan segera dan pasukan Kirigakura senang tak kepalang, tanpa ada yang tau diatas mereka 4 orang dan seekor Naga memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Baiklah kita turun, _Sora tolong turunkan kami di hutan dengan pasukan Rebelion_ " (Sora tolong turunkan kami di dekat hutan pasukan Rebelion) Perintah Naruto

Tanpa menjawab Naga itu pun menuju hutan yang di maksud Naruto dan turun dengan perlahan, Menma dan Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu dari atas punggung Naga di susul Naruto dan Madara

" _Arigato Sora, kau boleh pergi sekarang_ "(Arigato Sora, kau boleh pergi sekarang)

Naga itu pun terbang kelangit dan menghilang tanpa bekas

"Baiklah kita sekarang ketempat pemimpin Rebelion dulu"Ucap Naruto

"Hn"

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari hutan menuju pasukan Rebelion, 2 orang Chuunin dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih polos menghadang mereka.

"Ada apa kalian kesini? "Tanyanya menyelidik

"Kami ingin berbicara dengan pemimpin kalian"Jawab Madara karena dia yang lebih tua di sana

"Untuk apa? "Tanya Jounin satu nya lagi

"Kami ingin membantu kalian"Jawab Menma

Belum sempat mereka menjawab orang yang di cari telah muncul

"Siapa kalian? "Tanya Mei

"Kami ingin membantu anda untuk mengalahkan Yagura"Jawab Madara

"Kalau gitu ikuti saya"Ajak Mei

Mereka mengikuti Mei menuju tenda milik Mei

"Jadi siapa kalian?"Tanya Mei lagi di sampingnya ada Ai dan Choujuro

"Saya Uchiha Madara"

Mereka terkejut saat mendengar nama Madara

"Dan saya bukan Madara yang kalian pikirkan"Sambung Madara ketus

"Saya Uchiha Menma"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Dan Saya Uchiha Naruto"

Pekenalan pun berlanjut pada Mei dan lainnya

"Jadi berapa pasuka anda dan Kirigakure?"Tanya Madara

"Pasukan kami sekitar 300 terdiri dari 120 Jounin dan 140 Chuunin dan sisanya Ninja medis"Jawan Ai "Dan pasukan Kirigakure 500 pasukan"Sambungnya

Naruto yang mendengar dari tadi segera mendapat rencana ya brilian

"Bagi pasukan anda menjadi tiga, biar kami yang akan membuka jalan untuk kalian"Ucap Naruto

"Maksud mu?"Tanya Mei

"Hah, begini pasukan mu berjumlah 300 jadi bagi tiga pasukanmu karena kemungkinan pasukan Kirigakure juga akan dibagi tiga, jadi kami akan mengalahkan pasukan pertama saat mereka kalah kalian maju dan serang mereka dan untuk ninja medis dia digunakan untuk menyembuhkan kalian saat bertarung. Dan Mei-san langsung serang Yagira karena dengan mengalahkan Yagura perang ini selesai"Terang Naruto

Semua terdiam dan mencerna maksud dari Naruto, tak lama mereka menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"Menma, Sasuke kita gunakan Jutsu gabungan agar kita hanya perlu memakai satu serangan saja untuk menumbangkan mereka"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i/Hn"

"Dan Aniki bantu pasukan jangan terlalu menonjol"Saran Naruto

Sekarang mereka ada di tenda sendiri yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mei, jadi tak ada yang tau apa yang mereka bicarkan.

Skip time(esok harinya)

Pasukan Rebelion+Narutocs telah berada di tempat pertarungan kemaren dan di ujung sana pasukan Kirigakure telah menanti juga dapat dilihat oleh mereka dua orang pemegang pedang yang sangat di kenal.

"Kalian tunggu aba-aba dari kami, ayo kita maju"Ucap Naruto

Sasuke, Menma dan Naruto maju lebih dekat kearah pasukan Kirigakure.

"Eh? hanya anak kecil? Hahaha mereka sudah gila"Gelak pasukan Kirigakure

Naruto cs acuh dan memulai segel tangan yang cepat

"Katon: Puluhan Naga api"

"Futoon: Puluhan Naga angin"

"Raiton: Puluhan Naga petir"

Sepuluh Naga api ukuran sedang yang dikeluarkan Menma segera menjadi besar saat Naga angin yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto bergabung dengan naga api milik Menma, Naga api itu menjadi besar dan sepuluh Naga petir yang di buat Sasuke bergabung dengan Naga api membuat Naga itu memiliki duri-duri petir yang sangat banya.

Pasuka. Kirigakure dan Rebelion yang melihat itu terkejut, pasuka Kirigakure tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena sepuluh Naga api itu menuju kearah mereka sangat cepat.

Braak

Draakk

Bommm

Ledakan sangat kerasa terjadi kabut tebal memeluhi tepat pasukan Kirigakure.

"Futoon:Tornado angin"

Tornado angin dalam skala kecil tercipta dan menghilangkan kabut tebal itu, dapat dilihat pasukan Kirigakure itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Sungguh mengenaskan, tubuh mereka hangus dan terpotong-potong.

"Kenapa kalian diam? ayo maju"Teriak Naruto

Pasukan Rebelion sadar dari keterkejutannya

"Hiyyaaaaa"Mereka berteriak dan berlari menuju gerbang masuk Kirigakure.

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah pedang dan mengambilnya, Sasuke juga mengambil Sebuah pedang atau apalah itu namanya.

"Pedanga apa ini Nee-san?" Tanya Menma heran

"Nuibari, pedang ini sangat tajam dan yang di pegang Sasuke adalah Kabutowari"Jawab Naruto

"Kita apakan kedua pedang ini? "Tanya Sasuke

"Kita buat pedang baru, kita cari pedang yang lainnya dan kita gabungkan semuanya"Jawab Naruto

"Wow kalau begitu akan tercipta pedang yang sangat hebat dan kuat"Ucap Menma kagum

"Ya kau benar Menma"Balas Naruto

"Naru lebih baik kita membantu Mei untuk mengalahkan Yagura"Saran Sasuke

"Kau benar, ayo "

Mereka pun mencari Yagura dan Mei, di tempat Mei sekarang dia sedang bertarung dengan Yagura tapi dia sudah kelelahan.

"Inilah akhir hidup mu Terumi"Ucap Yagura dengan tatapan kosong

Sebelum Yagura membunuh Mei kilat putih muncul ditengah-tengah mereka

"Maaf kami telah"Seru mereka

"Grr siapa kalian ah?"Marah Yagura

"Tak penting, Mei-san lebih baik anda menjauh saya khawatir Sanbi akan keluar"

"Ha'i"

Mei segera menjauh dari tempat itu

"Serang"Intruksi Naruto

Mereka menyerang Yagura dengan Taijutsu, Yagura kewalahan melawan mereka segera saja memakai Chakra Sanbi.

"Groooorrrr"Aungan Sanbi

"Dia sudah keluar, kita harus segera keluarkan sanbi dari tubuhnya"Ucap Naruto"Menma tahan Yagura dan Sasuke alihkan perhatian Yagura"Perintah Naruto

Mereka segera melaksanakam tugas masing-masing.

"Katon: Burung api"

Burung api menyerang Yagura

"Kau bodoh, melawan air dengan api hahahaha"Tawa Yagura "Shiyon:Naga Air"

Naga air dan Burung api bertambrakan menciptakan kabut yang tipis

"Mokuton: Akar beduri"

Akar-akar kayu berduri melesat menuju Yagura yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tak tau ada serangan lain, terlilit oleh akar-akar berduri.

"Kau tak akan bisa bebas dari akar-akar itu karena akar itu akan mengisap Chakra mu bila kau tak tenang"Ucap Menma

"Naru sekarang"Intruksi Sasuke

"Ya"

Naruto mendekati Yagura dan meletakan tangan pada segel sanbi, Cahaya putih keluar dari tangan Naruto dan menarik Chakra sanbi keluar

Boomm

Sanbi pun keluar

"Menma hilangkan akar mu itu" perintah Naruto

"Hai"

Tubuh Yagura terjatuh ketahan karena Chakranya terkuras habis, Naruto melihat kearah Sanbi dan melakukam segel tangan sangat cepat, muncul lunbang hitam di bawah Sanbi dan menghisap Sanbi sampai menghilang. Setelah sanbi menghilang sepenuhnya Naruto menghilang lubang hitam itu.

"Wah ternyata kalian yang mengambil Bijuu yang telah kami incar"Tegur seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah pusaran

"Kau siapa? "Tanya Menma pura-pura terkejut

"Uchiha Madara"Jawab orang itu

Naruto, Sasuke menahan tawanya agar tak pecah tapi tidak dengan Menma.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda, kau tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Uchiha Madara. Siapa kau sebenarnya? "Tawa dan tanya Menma tajam

"Terserah apa kata mu, aku akan ambil tubuh Yagura"Ucap nya datar

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil sisa Chakra Sanbi pada Yagura kau salah besar karena Chakra Sanbi tak tersisa sedikit pun didalam tubuhnya"Seru Naruto saat Tobi menghilang dengan Kamuinya bersama tubuh Yagura yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Tak jauh dari mereka Mei melihat itu semua dan mendekati mereka.

"Siapa pria bertopeng aneh itu?"Tanya Mei

"Dia orang yang mengendalikan Yagura selama ini"Jawab Naruto

"Maksud mu?"

"Yagura selama ini ada dalam pengaruh Genjutsu pria itu"Jelas Naruto

Mei terkejut akan fakta itu, pantas saja dia merasa aneh masa tiba-tiba Yagura ingin memusnahkan para pengguna Kekkei genkai.

.

.

.

Tempat Tim 7 mereka sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju Nami no kuni tanpa mengetahui bahaya yang akan mereka temui di sana, dimana mereka akan belajar menjadi seorang shinobi sesunguhnya. Para bunshin masih setia mengawasi mereka dari jarak yang aman dan mereka juga mendapatkan kabar dari Bos mereka kalau mereka akan kesana dalam waktu dekat dan para bunshin itu akan menghilang bila Bos(diri yang asli) muncul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Lumayan panjang bagi Gami yang lagi masa sensitif.

Baik Gami tak mau buat emosi Gami menjadi buruk tak menentu lebih baik Gami balas Review dulu:

Purnama99: Arigato sudah mau baca fic Gami dan juga udah suka fic Gami.

Ini sudah lanjut.

lowkent20: Maaf kalau tak sesuai dengan harapan dan keinginan nya, dan terima kasih sudah mau baca fic Gami ini walai tak sesuai harapan lowkent20.

Arashi31: Arigato, akan Gami usahakan agar bisa lebih teliti lagi.

Azim miyuki: Ini sudah lanjut.

Uzumaki Narutodattebayo: Hai salam kenal juga, ini sudah lanjut.

Uchikaze Yuui: Kalau ada yang mau bantu Gami kan ngak ada ruginya dan kalau ngak ada Gami akan cari sendiri.

Masih kecepatan?

Ini sudah lanjut.

Uchikaze Yuui: Masih dirahasiakan.

Arigato, ini juga sudah membantu Gami kok.

Dan ini sudah lanjut

choikim1310: Bisa ya bisa tidak. ada.

Aiko Michishige: Dia itu sudah sedikit termakan kebencian Kyuubi jadi seperti itulah.

ini sudah lanjut dan arigato.

Guest: Arigato

Aikawa Tsuki: Arigato, ini sudah cukup membantu Gami kok.

vira-hime: ini sudah lanjut.

Khioneizys: Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih.

uzumaki chira: Ini sudah sangat membantu Gami kok, Arigato dan Ini sudah lanjut.

satansoo: Arigato dan Gami sudah cari beberapa di google.

alvinnvz: Sekarang belum tapi kemungkinan Marada akan menjadi peran penting di dalam situasi tertentu.

Sunrisehime: Ini sudah lanjut.

dian: Hehehe tak apa, ini juga sudah membantu Gami kok.

Dan ini sudah lanjut dan arigato.

Dewi15: Kan bukan Naruko anak dalam ramalan jadi begitulah, hehehe.

Ini sudah lanjut.

.9: Ini sudah lanjut.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Jangan di banyangin senpai Nanti Madaranya kepedean, hehehe. Naruko nanti nya ngak akam benci kok sama Menma.

Tak lama lagi.

Ini sudah lanjut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Tim 7 serta Tazuna sekarang sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju Nami no kuni, tidak ada bandit yang menghalangi mereka karena para bandit itu sudah di bereskan oleh Tim 11.

"Kalian tetap waspada"Perintah Kakashi

"Ha'i Sensei"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai melewati sebuah genangan air padahal dari kemaren tidak ada hujan, Tim 11 yang tak jauh dari mereka segera mengeluarkan jutsunya.

"Hyoton: Beku"Bisik Naruto

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya genangan air itu membeku seketika, Sasuke menuju genangan air yang membeku itu dan menempelkan dua kertas peledak di masing-masing genangan air yang membeku itu.

"Katsu"

sebelum mengucapkan itu Sasuke sudah melompat mudur dan genangan air yang membeku itu pun meledak menyisakan butiran-butiran es.

"Merepotkan"Gumam Madara

"Betul"Timbal Menma

"Mau gimana lagi inikan misi kita"Ucap Naruto

"Hn"Balas Sasuke

"Ya sudah kita teruskan, aku merasakan kalau didepan akan ada kejutan"Seru Madara

"Kejutan? menarik"Ucap Menma dengan seringainya

Naruto melihat seringai Menma memutar matanya bosan.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Menma"Pesan Naruto

"Sip Bos"Respon Menma semangat

Mereka pun menyusul Tim 7 yang sudah jauh didepan, di depan sana telah menanti seorang dari 7 pemegang pedang.

.

.

.

Kirigakure

Setelah kalahnya Yagura pasukan Rebelion dan pasukan Kirigakure atau Yagura berdamai, mereka semua kembali Kirigakure dan mengangkat Mizukage yang baru. Terumi Mei dia adalah Mizukage yang baru.

"Apa kalian akan pergi sekarang? "Tanya Mei tak rela kalau pahlawan bagi Kirigakure pergi secepat ini.

"Maaf Mei-sama kami harus segera kembali"Jawab Madara sedikit menyesal

"baiklah, tapi sebelum kalian pergi beritahu aku dulu kalian dari desa mana?"Tanya Mei serius

Madara, Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma saling pandang dan menganggukan kepala 'Tambah satu lagi' Inner mereka

"Saya berharap anda tidak akan terkujut"Ucap Madara

Mei hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Kami berasal dari Uzushiogakure"Ucap mereka bersamaan

Mei terkejut bukan main karena setaunya Uzushio telah hancur saat perang dunia shinobi ke 2(kalau Gami ngak salah ya? ) dan sekarang empat orang di depannya ini menyebut diri mereka berasal dari Uzushio.

Mereka yang melihat Mei hanya diam saja, tersenyum/menyeringai khusus Madara dan Sasuke.

"Anda tidak perlu terkejut Mei-sama, kalau anda mau Uzushio dan Kiri beraliansi atau bergabung kami mewakili penduduk di Uzushio sangat berterima kasih"Ucap dan usul Naruto

Tanpa banya cingcong lagi Mei menyetujui usul Naruto, Ao dan Choujuro yang ada diruangan itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum dengan keputusan Mei.

"Kalau begitu anda teteskan darah anda pada gulungan ini"Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Gulungan perjanjian yang sama dengan Takigakure(Di chapter sebelumnya)

"Ini hanya gulungan kosong?"Tanya Mei heran saat membuka gulungan itu

"Teteskan saja darah anda pada gulungan itu"Ucap Naruto sedikit jengkel

Mei pun meneteskan darahnya pada gulungan itu(Apa yang terjadi sama kaya di Takigakure) dan Naruto menjelaskan maksud dari gulungan itu. Awalnya Mei, Ao dan Choujuro kaget namun perlahan mereka kembali tenang karena tidak mungkin mereka mengiyanati pahwalan desa mereka.

"Baiklah sepertinya kami harus pergi"Pamit Madara

"Ya"

Perlahan mereka menghilang dengan kilat putih (mereka menghilang dengan Hiraishin milik Naruto) dan meninggalkan mereka yang melihat itu terkejut lagi.

"Itu Hiraishin bukan? "Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan Mei

"Benar Mei-sama, tapi sedikit berbeda"Jawab Ao ragu

.

.

.

Kilat putih muncul di depan 4 orang yang asik melompat dan keempat orang itu berhenti menunggu sosok yang keluar dari kilat putih itu.

"Yo maaf sedikit terlambat"Sapa Naruto pada empat orang itu

"Yo Bos, akhirnya kau datang juga"Sapa Bunshin Naruto semangat

"Baiklah saatnya kita menghilang"Ucap Bunshin Madara

"Yeee"Sorak bunshin yang lain

Poff

poff

poff

poff

Keempat bunshin itu menghilang menyisakan sosok asli dari mereka.

"Ayo kita teruskan"Ajak Naruto

Tanpa menunggu respon dari yang lain, Naruto sudah melompat kedepan lebih dahulu membuat mereka harus segera menyusul Naruto agar tidak ketinggalan.

Di tempat Tim 7 mereka sekarang sedang menyeberang dengan perahu menuju Nami no kuni, namun saat mereka baru mendarat tiba-tiba kabut tebal muncul entah dari mana.

"Kalian lindungi Tazuna"Perintah Kakashi yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

Syuuut

Sebuah pedang meluncur kearah Kakashi yang langsung di belokan oleh kunai yang ada di tangannya.

"Kakashi no Sharingan, aku tak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan mu"Ucap Suara seseorang dari dalam kabut itu perlahan terlihat

"Momochi Zabuza salah satu pemegang dari tujuh pedang, buronan Kirigakure"Ucap Kakashi dingin

"Waw aku tak percaya ternyata aku seterkenal itu"

"Apa mau mu Zabuza?"Tanya Kakashi

"Mau ku? tentu membunuh Tazuna"Jawab Zabuza serta seringainya yang tak terlihat

"Hadapi aku dulu"Seru Kakashi

Kakashi pun menyerang Zabuza dengan Taijutsu namun hasilnya tak memuaskan mau tak mau Kakashi harus melawannya dengan Ninjutsu, mengangkat Hitai ate nya yang sebelah kiri dan terlihatlah Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe.

"Katon: Burung api"Teriak Kakashi

Tak mau celaka Zabuza juga mengeluarkan jutsunya

"Suiton: Dinding air"

Burung api itu pun bertabrakan dengan dinding air ciptaan Zabuza, membuat kabut tambah tebal. Tak jauh dari mereka Tim 11 melihat pertarungan itu dengan tatapan bosan, mereka dapat melihat Mizubunshin Zabuza menyerang Naruko, Sakura dan Sai.

"Sepertinya Kakashi sudah terjebak"Ucap Madara "Baiklah Tim mari kita bantu mereka"Seru Madara memimpin mereka

"Ha'i"Sensei respon mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda

"Futoon: Pisau angin"

Puluhan pisau angin mengarah pada Mizubunshin itu

Jleep

Jleep

Jleep

Semua Mizubunshin itu pun menghilang meninggalkan genangan air. Menma berjalan dengan cepat menuju Naruko, Sakura, Sai dan Tazuna.

"Kalian tak apa-apakan?"Tanya Menma sedikit khawatir

"Pertanyaan mu itu salah Menma, sejelas itu mereka terluka. Seharusnya kau obati mereka"Bukan mereka yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke yang bejalan dengan santai menuju kearah mereka

"Eh? hehehe Nii-san benar"Tawa Menma

Menma mendekati Naruko dan Sakura menyalurkan chakra hijaunya keluka pada tangan mereka.

"Sudah, luka kalian sudah tertutup dan pulih"Ucap Menma berdiri dan menghampiri Sai

Melakukan hal yang sama pada Sai yang tak memerlukan waktu lama.

"Kenapa kau menolong kami?"Tanya Naruko lirih

Ditempat Naruto dan Madara mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Zabuza.

"Aniki sepertinya Kakashi-sensei akan kehabisan napas kalau tak segera di keluarkan dari penjara air itu"Bisik Naruto

"Kau benar, kau selamatkan dia biar Zabuza aku ya hadapi"

"Okey"

Naruto segera menghilang menuju Kakashi

"Rasakan ini, Katon: Naga api"Teriak Madara

Naga api mengarah kearah Zabuza

"Bodoh"Teriak Naruto

Madara mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya menepuk keningnya sendiri

"Suiton: Dinding air"

Naga api milik Madara lenyap karena dinding air milik Zabuza.

"Futoon: Tornado angin"

Tak mau mengambil resiko Zabuza segera melakukan Shunshin.

"Cih dia menghilang"Kesal Madara

"Suiton:Naga air"

Dua Naga air melesat menuju Madara yang terkejut.

"Mokuton: Dinding kayu"

Dinding kayu tercipta didepan Madara yang menahan serangan dari dua naga air itu

Brak

"Fokus"Teriak Naruto yang berada dibelakang Madara

"Huf untung"Lega Madara

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali"Cerca Naruto

"Sudah selesai"Ejek Zabuza

"Sudah"Balas mereka

"Kalau gitu mari kita mulai lagi"Tantang Zabuza

"Untuk apa kau masih disini Zabuza? lebih baik kau kembali ke Kiri, Mei-san Membutuhkan mu dan Orang yang disana juga"Ucap Naruto tanpa menjawab tantangan Zabuza dan sambil menunjuk Haku yang bersembunyi

"Apa maksud mu?"Bentak Nya

"Pasukan Rebelion telah menang dan Yagura telah mati dan juga Mei-san telah menjadi Mizugake"Jelas Naruto

Zabuza yang mendengar itu terkejut dan tak percaya begitu juga dengan Haku.

"Apa buktinya?"Tanya Zabuza sangsi

"Apa ya? "Naruto pura-pura berpikir dan lalu menyeringai "Itu"Tunjuk Naruto pada seekor burung elang yang melesat kearah Zabuza

Zabuza melihat burung elang yang dia kenal segera menjulurkan tangannya dan elang itu mendarat ditangannya, sebuah gulungan terikat di salah satu kaki burung elang itu dan Zabuza mengambilnya. Burung elang itu terbang kembali saat gulungan telah diambil.

'Zabuza, Haku

Kalian boleh kembali sekarang karena kita telah menang dan Yagura telah tiada.

Cepat kembali kami disini membutuhkan bantuan kalian.

Mizukage Terumu Mei'

Itulah isi gulungan itu dan Zabuza serta Haku melihat kearah Madara dan Naruto lalu menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Kalian pergilah biar Gato kami yang urus"Ucap Madara datar

"Baik dan sampai jumpa lagi"Balas Zabuza dan Haku sambil berlalu

Di tempat Menma,Sasuke, Tazuna dan Tim 7

"Kenapa kau menolong kami?"Tanya Naruko lirih namun masih dapat didengar

"Karena ini adalah misi kami, Hokage tak ingin kalian terluka jadi kami harus melindungi kalian sampai misi kalian selesai"Jawab Menma

"Hanya misi?"Tanya Naruko seperti berbisik

Menma dan Sasuke yang mendengar bisikan Naruko itu saling bertatapan dan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya serta tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan, Karena kau ada dalam misi ini. Kau adalah Adik ku tentu aku harus melingungimu dari bahaya karena itu adalah tugas seorang Nii-san" Jawab Menma lembut serta mengusap rambut Naruko lembut

Naruko menatap tangan Menma yang ada di kepalanya dan melihat Menma tersenyum lembut padanya 'Tangan Nii-san hangat'Batinnya Naruko.

"Ada apa ini? seperti pertemuan keluarga saja"Goda Naruto yang baru datang bersama Madara dan Kakashi yang pingsan dipungung Madara

Mereka melihat kearah Naruto, Sasuke langsung membantu Madara memapah Kakashi.

"Arigato"Ucap Madara

"Hn"Respon Sasuke

"Nee-san sudah selesai? mana Zabuza?"Tanya Menma yang sudah melepaskan tangan nya dari kepala Naruko

"Dia sudah kembali keKiri"Jawab Naruto lembut serta senyum bangganya pada Menma

"Ne Tazuna-san bisakah kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini, bukannya apa-apa disini ada yang pingsan"Ucap Madara

"Eh? iya ayo"Balas Tazuna

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Tazuna. Tazuna dan Sakura berjalan didepan, Madara, Sasuke dan Kakashi di barisan kedua, Naruto dan Menma di barisan ketiga, dan Naruko, Sai di barisan keempat atau terakhir.

Naruko dapat melihat Menma bercanda dan bercerita ke Naruto, mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Sesekali Naruto mengusap rambut Menma dan itu membuat Naruko sedikit iri.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Menma begitu baik dan menyayangiku dengan tulus tapi kenapa aku bersikap seperti musuhinya? kenapa Menma tidak membenciku?'Batin Naruko bertanya-tanya

"Sepertinya Naruko sudah sadar ne Menma"Bisik Naruto pada Menma

"Syukurlah kalau gitu"Balas Menma tak lupa dengan tersenyum

Naruto tersenyum pada Menma yang menunjukan cengirannya, Madara dan Sasuke yang melihat mereka seperti itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai dirumah Tazuna.

"Tsunami Tou-san kembali dan bersama ninja Konoha"Teriak Tazuna saat sampai di rumahnya

Tap

tap

tap

"Tou-san, syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat"Ucap Tsunami

"Maaf bukannya ingin mengganggu, tapi disini ada yang pingsan jadi bisa tunjukan kamar untuk kami?"Intruksi Madara yang capek memapah Kakashi dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar.

"Eh? tentu ayo ikuti saya"Ucap Tsunami

Madara dan Sasuke mengikuti Tsunami untuk segera mengobati Kakashi dan yang lainnya duduk ditempat yang sudah di sediakan oleh Tazuna.

"Tadi itu anak anda Tazuna-san?"Tanya Sakura

"Ya"Jawab Tazuna

"Apa Tazuna-san tinggal berdua saja?"Tanya Sakura lagi

"Tidak masih ada cucu saya namanya Inari"Jawab Tazuna serta tersenyum

"Maaf Tazuna-san, saya mau membantu Sensei dan teman saya dulu"Ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya

"Ah silahkan"Balas Tazuna

Naruto pun menuju kamar yang di tuju oleh Madara dan Sasuke tadi saat itu Tsunami keluar dari kamar itu. Naruto membungkukkan badan nya tanda hormat.

"Saya mau membatu Tim saya mengobati Kakashi-san"Ucap Naruto"Permisi"

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar itu dan Tsunami tersenyum serta berjalan menuju ketempat yang lainnya. Madara dan Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang baru masuk dan memberi ruang untuk Naruto mengobati Kakashi.

"Bagaiman keadaanya? "Tanya Naruto

"Banya luka-luka di berbagai bagian tubuhnya dan yang paling parah luka di perutnya"Jawab Madara

"Kubikiribocho? "Tanya Naruto ambigu

"Ya "Jawab Madara

"Baiklah"Ucap Naruto"Tolong buka bajunya"Perintah Naruto

Sasuke segera melakukan perintah Narutodilihat luka dari sayatan pedang Zabuza begitu dalam dan juga darah masih mengalir keluar.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar dengan yang lain, kaliam urus dia"Ucap Madara bangkit dan keluar dari kamar itu

"Suke bisa ambilkan air hangat serta kain kasar, kita harus bersihin dulu agar tidak infeksi"Pinta Naruto

"Hn"

Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari air hangat dan kain kasar sedangkan Naruto mengobati luka-luka ringan yang ada di tubuh Kakashi.

Sret

Pintu di buka dan Sasuke masuk dengan apa yang di minta oleh Naruto.

"Ini"

"Arigato"

Naruto pun membersihkan darah dan kotoran yang ada di sekitar luka sayatan di perut Kakashi dengan hati-hati.

"Suke bisa kau bersihkan bercak darah pada lukanya yang lain"

"Hn"

Naruto yang sudah membersihkan darah dan pada luka sayatan di perut Kakashi segera meletakan tangan di atas luka itu(diatas luka), cahaya berpedar hijau keluar dari tangan Naruto, perlahan luka itu mulai menutup sedikt demi sedikit. Peluh membanjiri kening Naruto, Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengelap peluh itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya Naruto tersenyum.

"Pedang itu ternyata di beri racun"Ungkap Naruto

"Pantas kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini, apa racunnya sudah menyebar?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir

"Belum"Jawab Naruto

Cahaya hijau itu berganti dengan cahaya putih.

"Sudah"Seru Naruto lega

Bruk

Naruto hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera berpindah tempat di belakang Naruto mungkin Naruto akan terjatuh kelantai kamar.

"Kau tak apa? "Tanya Sasuke tak menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya

"Aku hanya lelah"Jawab Naruto dan bersandar pada dada Sasuke

Sasuke membawa dirinya bersandar didinding kamar dan membiarkan Naruto bersandar pada dadanya(Kalian bayangin sendiri gimana posisinya), Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut dan Naruto bersandar dengan nyama.

Di ruang yang lain, Menma sedang bertanya tentang Nami no kuni pada Tazuna yang di jawab dengan baik. Naruko memperhatikan gimana Menma bertanya dengan sopan kepada Tazuna.

Madara yang baru sampai di ruangan itu duduk di samping Menma dan Tsunami segera memberikan Teh yang baru dia buat ke Madara.

"Arigato"Ucap Madara

Tsunami hanya tersenyum

"Ano Madara-sensei, bagaiman keadaan Kakashi-sensei?"Tanya Sakura gugup

"Kakashi sedang ditangani oleh Naruto, lukanya cukup serius"Jawab Madara Stoic

"Jadi Nee-san dan Sasu-nii hanya berdua didalam?"Tebak Menma sedikit jail

"Ada Kakashi juga Menma"Ralat Madara memutar matanya tanda tau apa maksud Menma

"Tetap saja mereka berdua"Ucap Menma tak mau kalah

Brakk

Suara pintu di banting, membuat yang lainnya menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana seorang anak kecil bernapas putus-putus mungkin habis berlari atau apa.

"Kalian akan MATI sama seperti DIA"Teriak Anak itu dan pergi

"Inari"Teriak Tsunami

"Siapa Anak kecil itu Tazuna-san?"Tanya Naruko

"Dia Cucuku namanya Inari"Jawab Tazuna "Maaf ya atas kelakuannya"

"Tak masalah"Ucap Madara

"Tapi siapa DIA yang dimaksud Inari itu Tazuna-san?"Tanya Sakura

Raut wajah Tazuna dan Tsunami berubah menjadi sedih itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Maaf"Sesal Sakura

"Tak apa "Ucap Tazuna

"DIA yang dimaksud Inari adalah ayahnya, ya walau bukan ayah kandungnya namun Inari menganggapnya sebagai ayahnya. Namun DIA dibunuh oleh anak buah Gato"Cerita Tsunami dengan nada bergetar

"Itu membuat Inari tak percaya pada orang lain "Tambah Tazuna

Mereka yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan berbagai tatapan.

"Yoss jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu karena kata Nee-san ku kalau kalian bersedih seperti itu orang yang kalian sedihkan akan ikut sedih dan tak akan tenang"Ucap Menma semangat"Ah lebih baik mengoda Nee-san dan Sasu-nii saja"

Menma pergi dari tempat itu menuju kamar yang di tempati Kakashi, Madara tersenyum dengan apa yang di ucapkan Menma itu hampir sama dengan yang di ucapkan Naruto saat Izuna mati dibunuh oleh Tobirama saat perang.

"Anak itu dapat membuat suasana menjadi berubah"Ungkap Tazuna dengan senyum lebarnya

"Ya, begitulah Menma. Dia di didik oleh orang yang tepat"Ucap Madara

Mereka yang di sana tersenyum, melupakan masalah yang lalu mereka berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa.

Sret

Pintu kamar Kakashi terbuka Menma masuk dan melihat Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke sambil bersandar pada dada Sasuke dan Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto, Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat pintu di buka dan ternyata itu Menma hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa Menma?"Tanya Sasuke pelan

"Cuma melihat keadaan kalian saja"Jawab Menma menghampiri mereka dan duduk di samping Sasuke "Ada apa dengan Nee-san?" Tanya Menma yang melihat Naruto tertidur dengan pulas

"Dia kelelahan, ternyata pedang Kubikiribocho sudah di olesi oleh racun jadi Naru harus membersihkan racun itu dan jadi lah seperti ini"Jawab Sasuke lembut saat melihat Naruto yang tidur di pangkuannya

"Oh, Menma sedikit heran dengan hubungan kalian "Ungkap Menma

"Hn?"

"Kalian begitu dekat seperti sepasang kekasih tapi kenyataannya kalian tidak seperti itu"Ucap Menma

Sasuke tertawa pelan sambil menatap wajah tidur Naruto dan menatap Menma kemudian.

"Kau tau kan Menma, Naru tidak mau memaksa ku, dia ingin aku berpikir dulu. Dia tak ingin aku menyesal di kemudian hari, hahaha padahal mana mungkin aku bisa menyesal kalau hidup bersamanya dan selalu ada di sampingnya"Ungkap Sasuke

"Nee-san itu mementingkan perasaan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri, Menma tak mau Nee-san bersedih lagi"Ucap Menma

"Hn"Respon Sasuke dan tersenyum

Tanpa mereka tau Madara ada di depan pintu kamar dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, senyum tulus tercipta di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Kirigakure

Zabuza dan Haku telah sampai di Kiri dan segera menuju kantor Mizukage, disana Mei, Ai dan Choujuro telah menanti mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali juga"Ucap Mei senang

"Maaf Mei-sama, bagaimana bisa Yagura di kalahkan?"Tanya Zabuza

"Ada empat orang, tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan datang entah dari mana dan mereka membantu kami mengalahkan Yagura sebelum Yagura di bawa oleh seseorang yang memakai topeng yang aneh"Jawab Mei

"Siapa mereka itu?"Tanya Haku

"Mereka orang-orang dari Uzushiogakure dan kita sudah bergabung dengan Uzushio"Jawab Mei

Zabuza dan Haku pun terus bertanya kenapa mereka bergabung dengan Uzushio dan Mei hanya menjawab karena dia ingin, jadi Zabuza maupun Haku tidak ada bertanya lagi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gua

Para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul, mereka sedang menunggu perintah dari Pain.

"Kalian dengar baik-baik, di Konoha akan diadakan ujian Chunin dan saat itu juga Orochimaru melakukan penyerangan terhadap Konoha jadi kita akan kesana dan menangkap Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Ichibi dan Nanabi"Ucap Pain "Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Yui, Zetsu kalian yang akan melakukan misi ini"Perintah Pain

"Ha'i"

Mereka yang disebutkan segera menghilang dari tempat itu dan menyisakan, Pain, Konan, Sesori, Daidara, dan Tobi.

Diluar markas Yui berjalan dengan santai menuju tempat berkumpul mereka(Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu dan dia sendiri) untuk membuat rencana. Yui sedang berkonsentrasi menghubungi Naruto untuk memberitahukan masalah ini, Zetsu muncul di sampingnya.

"Syukur kau ada disini Zetsu"Ucap Yui lega karena dia tak bisa menghubungi Naruto(karena Naruto lagi tidur)

"Ada apa Hime-sama?"Tanya Zetsu pelan

"Aku tak bisa menghubungi Bos jadi bisa kau ketempat Bos dan memberitahukan masalah ini"Pinta Yui

"Tentu"

Zetsu pun menghilang masuk kedalam tanah

"Arigato"Bisik Yui saat Zetsu telah menghilang

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Menma yang asik bercerita dan Naruto yang masing tidur dipangkuan Sasuke sambil menjaga Kakashi yang masih pingsan, tiba-tiba Zetsu muncul dari lantai kamar membuat Sasuke dan Menma mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Zetsu.

"Ada apa Zetsu?"Tanya Menma heran

"Akatsuki"Jawab Zetsu ambigu

Sasuke dan Menma saling bertatapan dan menganggukan kepala, Zetsu yang melihat Naruto tertidur di pangkuan Sasuke menatap heran.

"Ada apa dengan Akatsuki?"Tanya Menma serius

"Mereka akan kekonoha saat ujian Chunin untuk menculik Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Ichibi dan Nanabi"Jawab Zetsu

"Aku tak akan biarkan itu"Ucap Menma

"Ano, Menma-sama apa yang terjadi dengan Hime-sama?" Tanya Zetsu

"Oh Nee-san hanya kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan racun pada tubuh Kakashi"Jawab Menma

Zetsu hanya tersenyum karena Naruto baik-baik saja

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"Pamit Zetsu

"Arigato Zetsu"Ucap Menma saat Zetsu akan masuk kedalam tanah

Zetsu membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Semakin banya masalah"Ungkap Sasuke

"Begitulah, Dimana ada cahaya pasti ada bayangan(kegelapan"

"Hn"

"Sasu-nii tidak pegal seperti itu?"Tanya Menma jail

"Menurut mu?"Balas Sasuke dengan seringai Jailnya

"Hmmm gimana ya, sepertinya tidak tu hahaha"Tawa Menma

Sasuke tersenyum

"Ini malas terasa nyaman"Ungkap Sasuke

"Cieh cieh"Goda Menma

"Apa? "Balas Sasuke

"Tidak ada, sudah dapat izin belum oleh Kakek?"Tanya Menma

"Belum, aku belum berbicara denganNya"Jawab Sasuke

"Tenang aku akan membantu Nii-san menghadapi Kakek "Ucap Menma penuh keyakinan"Palingan Kakek ngak akan bisa apa-apa, dia kan sayang sama Nee-san. Kalau Nee-san senang dia juga ikut senang"Sambung Menma saat mengingat sifat Kakeknya itu

"Kalau Nii-san mendengar perkataan mu itu mungkin dia akan membakar mu dengan api nya"Canda Sasuke

"Hehehe tak mungkin, aku kan cucu tersayangnya"Ucap Menma yakin

Madara yang berencana mau masuk kekamar jadi berhenti di pintu kamar saat Sasuke dan Menma berbicara tentangnya.

"Mereka mengosipkan ku"Bisik Madara kesal"Awas nanti akan ku beri pelajaran pada kalian"Ucap Madara dengan seringai yang mengerikan

Oh bersiap-siaplah kalian berdua Sasuke, Menma, hukuman apa yang akan kalian dapatkan dari sang legenda Uchiha Madara, Khukhukhukhu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gomen minggu kemaren Gami tidak Update, Mungkin Gami terlalu fokus untuk baca fic author yang lain jadi seperti ini lagi maaf.

Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca dan review fic Gami ini, Gami akan balas review dulu :

khioneizys: Ni sudah lanjut.

Aikawa Tsuki

For Tsuki: Mungkin di chapter yang akan datang akan Gami jelaskan

For Yuuki: Khukhukhu tenang saja Tobirama akan mati dua kali dalam hidupnya.

For Tsuki: masih di pikirkan, apa Tsuki-san mau kasih nama OCnya?

For Yuuki: Siapa yang selungkuh?

For Tsuki: Susah untuk diabaikan, Gomen.(Takut di bunuh sama Yuuki-san)

For Yuuki: Ngak Gami abaikan kok.

For Tsuki: Maaf Gami tak bisa menolong Tsuki-san karena Gami masih ingin hidup dan membaca fic yang lain.

GameAction: Ini sudah lanjut. Ada kok

Mimi Auziri: Disini sudah adakan ya walau garing, Chapter depan mungkin?

Arina eyes: Ini sudah lanjut, arigato.

Azim miyuki: Ini sudah lanjut

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut

Arigato.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Ini sudah lanjut.

vira-hime: Ini sudah lanjut.

Dewi15: Ini sudah lanjut.

.9: Ini sudah lanjut

Arif262: Hn

Guest: Arigato

Uzumaki Danty: Arigato, disini sudah Gami ubah kok.

Uchikaze Yuui: Arigato.

Belum tau.

Ini sudah lanjut

alvinnvz: Ini sudah lanjut

Sunrisehime: Ini sudah lanjut dan arigato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Naruto terbangun saat hari sudah malam masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke masih tertidur dan Menma juga tertidur tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto duduk dengan benar dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuh nya yang kaku, melihat kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

Chu

Naruto mencium pipi kiri Sasuke dan berdiri untuk keluar dari Kamar itu namun sebelum keluar Naruto mengusap kepala Menma.

Madara melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar tersenyum.

"Sudah bangun"Ucap Madara

"Ya, berapa jam Naru tidur Aniki?"Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping Madara

"Mungkin lima jam"Jawab Madara

"Cukup lama"Gumam Naruto"Ah aku mau mandi dulu, Aniki nanti bangunin mereka ya kalau sudah makan malam Naru selesai mandi mau keluar sebentar"Ucap Naruto

"Hn"Respon Madara sambil mengusap rambut Naruto

Naruto tersenyum dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, tak lama Naruto pergi Tazuna masuk kedalam rumah.

"Naruto sudah bangun?"Tanya Tazuna karena tadi dia mendengar suara Naruto

"Ya, dia pergi mandi"Jawab Madara

"Sakura, Naruko dan Sai mana?"

"Mereka latihan dihutan tak jauh dari sini, tadi aku menyuruh mereka latihan"Jawab Madara"Apa itu?"Tanya Madara saat melihat keranjang yang di bawa Tazuna

"Ikan, aku akan minta Tsunami memasakkannya"Jawab Tazuna

Naruto berjalan dengan santai di pusat Nami no kuni, banya orang-orang yang kelaparan di tepi jalan dan juga dia melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tak bernyata terantung pada tiang-tiang yang ada di sebuah bagunan atau bisa di sebut markas Gato.

"Ini benar-benar kejam"Lirih Naruto

Mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan kebagunan itu.

"Serbuk kematian"Bisik Naruto

Keluar cahaya merah dari tangan Naruto menuju bagunan itu, merasa cukup Naruto pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumah Tazuna. Serbuk kematian adalah serbuk yang akan membuat seseorang yang menghirup dan terkena serbuk itu akan mati perlahan-lahan tanpa tau penyebabnya.

"Ugh"Lenguh Sasuke

Mengejapkan mata dua kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya di dalam kamar itu, melihat sekelilingnya.

"Naru sudah bangun?"Tanya atau pernyataannya "Menma bangun"Ucap Sasuke

"Engg"

Menma bangun walau masing linglung dengan sekitar.

"Hoomm ada apa Sasu-nii?"Tanya Menma

"Cepat mandi, sepertinya Naruto sudah bangun"Perintah Sasuke

"Hmm"Angguk Menma "Kakashi-Sensei gimana?"Tanya Menma

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi Menma, besok dia sudah bangun kok"Jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah"

Menma berjalan menuju keluar kamar dan mencari kamar mandi untuk mandi, pikiran masih kosong mengakibatkannya menabrak Madara yang berlawanan arah dengannya namun bukan minta maaf malah dia berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei bocah kau seharus nya minta maaf pada ku"Teriak Madara tak diacuhkan oleh Menma yang sudah masuk kekamar mandi

"Ne ada apa Sensei sampai duduk di sini?"Tanya Sasuke heran

"Itu Cucu kurang ajar, sudah membuat ku jatuh dia malah acuh dan masuk kamar mandi"Jawab Madara kesal

"Maklumi aja Sensei dia belum loding 100%"Ucap Sasuke"Aku juga mau mandi dulu"

"Kenapa bisa dia memiliki sikap ku yang itu?"Gumam Madara tak percaya

"Karena dia cucu Aniki"Jawab Naruto yang baru datang

Madara melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah sedih dan Naruto hanya memutar matanya.

"Ngak mempan, aku mau periksa keadaan Kakashi-sensei dulu"Ucap Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Madara

Madara menjadi pundung di sudut ruangan dengan aura yang suram, Menma yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menatap Madara heran.

"Kenapa Sensei Menma?"Tanya Sasuke saat dia baru keluar juga

"Entahlah, auranya suram sekali. Lebih baik kita tak mengganggunya dulu"Jawab Menma dan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Madara marah

"Hn"

Sasuke menyusul Menma.

"Nee-san" Panggil Menma saat melihat Naruto memeriksa keadaan Kakashi

Sasuke yang mendengar Menma memanggil Naruto segera menyusul Menma dengan cepat.

"Ah kalian, ku kira kalian masih mandi"

Mereka tak merespon hanya mendekati Naruto

"Bagaiman keadaannya?"Tanya Sasuke

"Sudah lebih baik, besok dia pasti akan sadar"Jawab Naruto "Kalian jaga Kakashi, aku akan membantu Tsunami membuat makan malam"Sambung Naruto sambil berdiri

"Oh ya Nee-san, bagaimana dengan Gato?"Tanya Menma sebelum Naruto keluar dari kamar itu

"Sudah Nee-san bereskan jadi tak perlu khawatir"Jawab Naruto

.

.

.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang, hanya Tim 7, Tazuna dan Tsunami yang berbicara sambil makan. Inari yang selesai makan langsung pergi keluar rumah dan Tsunami menatap sedik ke Inari, Naruto yang melihat perubahan dari wajah Tsunami segera menoleh pada Inari yang telah hilang.

"Saya sudah selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya"Ucap Naruto sambil menautkan tangan seperti berdoa lalu berdiri dari duduknya

"Nee-san mau kemana?"Tanya Menma yang sudah selesai makannya tapi ada yang dia lupa

"Keluar sebentar dan Menma kau melupakan sesuatu"Jawab Naruto sambil berlalu

Menma segera berpikir apa maksud dari Naruto, sebelum-

"Terima kasih atas makanannya"

-Sasuke menyebutkan apa yang dia lupakan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya"Ucap Menma kemudian dengan cengirannya

"Kalian makan dengan sopan, siapa yang mengajarkan? "Tanya Tsunami dengan nada keibuan

"Nee-san/Naruto"Jawab Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Eh? "Heran Tsunami

"Terima kasih atas makanannya"Ucap Madara "Tsunami-san tidak perlu heran seperti itu, Naruto dia sudah didik dari kecil untuk menjadi seorang bangsawan dan tentu tata caranya berbicara, berprilaku harus baik dan sesuai dengan tempat"Jelas Madara

Dianggukin oleh Sasuke dan Menma

"Apa itu juga alasan kalian diam saat makan? "Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Ya, itu pertanda kita menghargai makanan itu"Jawab Menma

"Kalau cara berbicara?"Tanya Sai

"Menma memang Naruto yang mengajarkan sedangkan aku belajar dari Kaa-san ku"Jawab Sasuke

Diluar rumah tepatnya di sebuah danau Inari duduk dengan menunduk, Naruto melihat Inari segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"Tanya Naruto lembut

Inari tak menjawab hanya diam saja walau tadi dia terkejut namun dapat diatasinya.

"Kau tau"Ucap Naruto menggantung"Tidak baik untuk bocah kecil sepertimu berkeliaran diluar rumah, itu berbahaya untuk mu"Sambung Naruto

". . .Ti, mati, kalian mati bila tetap disini"Lirih Inari dengan menahan tangisnya

"Setiap yang hidup pasti mati, walau kita tak tau kapan kematian itu datang. Mungkin saat kita tertidur, bekerja, belajar, bermain atau menolong seseorang"Ucap Naruto lembut "Kau tau, aku dulu juga pernah bersedih dan menyalahkan diri ku sendiri karena tidak bisa menolong kakak dan orang tua ku saat terjadinya peperangan karena aku tak ada disana, aku berada jauh dari mereka karena suatu alasan. Aku bersedih selama beberapa minggu membuat Sensei-sensei ku ikut bersedih, mereka berusah membuatku tersenyum kembali dengan sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh salah satu senseiku"Cerita Naruto"Kau mau tau apa itu?"Tanya Naruto penuh kasih

Inari menganggukan kepala

"Bila kau hanya bisa bersedih dan meratapinya kau hanya akan membuat mereka ikut bersedih, jadi tersenyumlah dan kembalilah seperti dulu agar mereka bisa tersenyum dan bahagia disana, mereka selalu mengawasimu dari atas sana dan mereka juga ada didalam hatimu"Mengambil nafas sejenak"Ini bukan salah mu atau orang lain, setiap yang hidup pasti akan mati walau tak tau kapan kematian itu menghampirinya dan saat itu datang kau harus siap dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada"Sambung Naruto

Inari tetap terdiam namun matanya berkaca-kaca, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Inari dengan penuh kasi. Inari melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Maaf Nee-san" Lirih Inari

"Untuk apa? kau tak salah apa-apa, sekarang kembalilah kerumah kasihan Tsunami-san yang mengkhawatirkan mu"Ucap Naruto penuh akan pengertian

Inari tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto sebelum berlari kerumahnya untuk menemui ibunya, Naruto melihat kearah Inari yang berlari hanya tersenyum dan mengalih pandangannya kelangit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Kau sungguh dewasa Naru"Ucap Madara yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Inari

"Waktu membuatku harus berpikiran dewasa Aniki"Balas Naruto

Madara duduk disamping Naruto dan ikut menatap langit malam, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Madara dan Madara tersenyum.

"Sudah lama Naru tak seperti ini dengan Aniki, Naru jadi rindu Nii-chan, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan" Ungkap Naruto

"Hm, Aniki juga. Mereka sudah tenang disana dan Aniki berharap tidak akan ada yang mengganggu ketenangan mereka disana"Harapan Madara

"Ya, semoga"

Mereka dalam posisi itu selama dua jam, lalu kembali kerumah Tazuna untuk tidur. Di rumah Tazuna Tim 7, Menma, Sasuke, Inari sudah tertidur hanya Tazuna dan Tsunami yang masih terjaga, Naruto pamit untuk tidur saat bertemu dengan kedua orang itu begitu juga Madara.

Naruto tidur bersama Naruko dan Sakura, sedangkan yang lainnya tidur di kamar Kakashi yang masih pingsan itu.

"Kau belum tidur Naruko?"Tanya Naruto saat melihat Naruko yang masih terjaga atas futonnya

"Belum"Jawab Naruko pelan

Naruto menyiapkan futon untuknya dan meletakannya di samping futon milik Naruko.

"Kenapa? kau ingin bertanya sesuatu?"Tanya Naruto

"Hmm Ne Naruto-san apa Menma-nii akan memaafkan ku?"Tanya Naruko ragu

"Tentu, Menma bukanlah seorang pendendam. Tidurlah dan panggil aku Nee-san saja"Jawab Naruto lembut lalu membalikan badannya agar tak berhadapan dengan Naruko

"Arigato"Bisik Naruko sangat pelan

Naruko merasa hangat saat berbicara pada Naruto, entah perasaan apa itu dia tak tau namun dia menyukai perasaann hangat itu.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Tim 7 dan Tim 11 berada di Nami no kuni dan hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Konoha, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari dan para warga mengantarkan kepergian mereka.

"Ne Nee-san jangan lupa mampir kesini lagi"Teriak Inari semangat

"Tentu"Balas Naruto

"Ayo"Seru Kakashi

Mereka segera meninggalkan Nami no kuni, sebelum jauh Naruto melihat kebelakang dan melihat nama jempatan itu.

"Jembatan besar Konoha, eh?"Gumam Naruto merasa geli akan nama jembatan itu

Mereka membutuhkan 1 hari untuk sampai kekonoha namun waktu itu disingkat dengan menambahkan Chakra pada kaki mereka agar lebih cepat, 4 jam kemudian gerbang desa Konoha telah terlihat.

"Kalian pergilah untuk istirahat biar aku dan Kakashi yang melaporkan hasil misi pada Hokage"Perintah Madara tegas

"Ha'i/Hn"

Mereka mulai berpencar menuju rumah masing-masing, Naruro, Menma dan Sasuke berjalan sambil tercerita namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti karena teriakan seseorang.

"Tunggu"Teriak Naruko

"Ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke dingin plus datar

"Itu. . .aku ingin berbicara dengan Menma"Jawabnya gugup

"Suke lebih baik kita pergi"Ucap Naruto

Naruko mendengar itu terkejut dan sedih

"Dan kau Menma, tetap disini dan kalau sudah selesai segera pulang"Sambung Naruto sambil meninggalkan mereka

Naruko tersenyum

"Bersikap baiklah"Nasehat Sasuke pada Menma sebelum dia menyusul Naruto

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa dengan ku?"Tanya Menma to the poin

"Maaf"Ucap Naruko lirih

"Hm?"

"Maaf karena selama ini aku bersikap tak baik padamu, aku telah sadar, aku salah jadi maukan Nii-san memaafkan ku?"Tanya Naruko penuh harap

Menma terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruko lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu, sebelum kau meminta maaf aku sudah memaafkan mu. Pulangla kerumah mu, aku pergi dulu dan sampai bertemu lagi"Jawab Menma

"Arigato Nii-san" Bisik Naruko tak dapat didengar oleh Menma yang sudah pergi dari dari sana

Menma berjalan dengan perasaan yang tenang dan lega, senyuman di wajahnya tak hilang sampai tiba di rumah Sasuke yang menjadi rumahnya juga Nee-san dan kakeknya.

Naruto yang melihat Menma sampai dirumah dengan senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya ikut tersenyum begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Satu masalah lagi terselesaikan"Gum Naruto senang

"Hn"Respon Sasuke

"Ne Suke"Panggil Naruto

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya yang menatap lurus ke pohon sakura.

"Hn?"

"Tidak jadi"Ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Sasuke mengusap rambut Naruto dengan lembut tanda dia mengerti kalau Naruto belum mau mengatakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Naruto tersenyum dan bersandar pada bahu kiri Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata menikmati udara yang segar dan belaian Sasuke pada rambutnya.

Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum

"Tidak baik mengintip orang lagi berdua seperti itu" Tegur Madara

Menma telonjak kaget gara-gara Madara, Madara yang melihat itu tertawa.

"Kakek menyebalkan"Cemberut Menma dan meninggalkan Madara yang tertawa nista itu

Sedangkan kedua sejoli itu hanya acuh dengan keributan didalam rumah, mereka lebih memilih tetap dalam posisi itu dari pada melihat apa yang terjadi didalam rumah. Dunia terasa milik berdua.

Hari berganti malam, di salah satu kediaman Uchiha, empat orang Uchiha sedang makan malam bersama setelah makan malam mereka berkumpul diruang santai melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Minna"Panggil Madara

Naruto yang sedang membaca buku berhenti membaca dan menutup bukunya, Sasuke yang sedang tidur-tiduran segera duduk, Menma yang sedang berlatih buat Fuin berhenti. Mereka semua menatap Madara.

"Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian untuk Ujian Chunnin"Ucap Madara

"Ujian Chunnin? kapan? "Tanya Menma antusias

"Seminggu lagi"Jawab Madara

Naruto tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide

"Ekhm"Dehem Naruto mengambil perhatian mereka"Aku punya ide"Seru Naruto

"Apa?"Tanya Madara

"Aku akan mendaftarkan Uzushio dalam ujian ini, dengan itu semua gempar"Jawab Naruto

"Maksud Nee-san?" Tanya Menma

"Maksudnya, saat para ninja dari desa lain atau pun konoha yang mendengar kabar akan adanya Shinobi Uzushio yang ikut dalam ujian Chunnin maka mereka akan ribut dan penasaran akan shinobi dari Uzushio tersebut dan otomatis para kage dari desa lain akan datang konoha untuk melihat langsung Shinobi Uzushio"Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke

"Kau benar Suke"Puji Naruto"Para Shinobi dari desa lain terutama para Kage, masih takut akan Uzushio yang memiliki kemampuan Fuinjutsu yang hebat"Sambung Naruto

"Tapi siapa yang akan ikut ujian itu Naru?"Tanya Madara dianggukin oleh Menma

"Itu sudah aku pikirkan jadi kalian lihat saja tanggal mainnya"Jawab Naruto dengan senyum misteriusnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf kalau pendek, kalau Gami lanjutkan di chapter ini nanti chapter selanjutnya ngak bakalan asik lagi.

Saatnya Gami balas Review:

Yuko: Ini sudah lanjut

Guest: Bukan Sasuke tapi keempat Uchiha itu akan keluar dari konoha dan menetap di Uzushio

XXX GHOST XXX: Ini sudah lanjut

Uchikaze Yuui: Masih lama

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut

Arigato

Khioneizys: Ini sudah lanjut, akan Gami usahakan

alvinnvz: Arigato

.9: Ini sudah lanjut, Fb Gami 'Reza musvita' tapi Gami jarang aktif di fb.

Hany Hyuuga: Saat Ujian Chunnin.

uchiha black: Mungkin tidak. Kalau masalah kapan mereka jadian itu masih lama, hehehe Sasu romantis sama Naru aja kok . Ini sudah lanjut dan Arigato.

UchihaBlack: Mungkin tidak. Tim 11 minus .Ini sudah lanjut.

Guest: Arigato

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: Masih lama. Sekali-kali ngak pa pa kan. Ngak boleh Sasu itu milik Naru jadi ngak ada yang boleh selain Naru yang di peluk Sasu.

Ini sudah lanjut dan Arigato

Dewi15: Masih lama, Gomen.

Yap dia sudah sadar.

Ini sudah lanjut.

vira-hime: Ini sudah lanjut

HiNa devilujoshi: Hahaha jangan dibayangin kan mereka jadi malu tu.

Ini sudah lanjut dan Arigato

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Tim 11 yang sedang duduk di bukit monumen Hokage sambil menunggu Madara yang katanya di panggil oleh Hokage.

"Lama"Keluh Menma sambil memjatuhkan dirinya kererumputan di bawahnya

"Hn"Respon Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu mengumpulkan Chakra alam yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Dia telah datang"Ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya

Poff

Muncul kumpulan asap di depan mereka dan muncullah Madara dengan membawa tiga lembar fomulir pendaftaran Ujian Chunnin.

"Jadi Ujian Chunnin akan segera di mulai ya"Gumam Naruto sambil mengambil fomulir pendaftaran itu.

"Hn, bagaimana dengan shinobi Uzushio Naru?"Tanya Madara

"Bunshinku telah memilih siapa saja yang ikut Ujian Chunnin jadi kita lihat saja nanti"Jawab Naruto dengan seringai misteriusnya

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu Naru?"Tanya Madara menyelidik

Naruto melihat kearah Madara dan menyeringai lalu terkekeh seram, membuat Menma merinding, Sasuke mengeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dari Naruto dan Madara menghela napas karena tau sifat adiknya satu ini.

"Huff jangan buat yang aneh-aneh Naru"Ucap Madara mengingatkan Naruto agar tak berlebihan

"Tenang saja"Respon Naruto

.

.

.

Uzushiogakure

Di dalam kantor Uzukage telah berkumpul 8 orang plus Uzukage sendiri, kedelapan orang itu menunduk hormat pada Uzukage.

"Saya sudah mendaftarkan kalian untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunnin di Konoha, ini merupakan perintah Naruto sediri dan juga tunjukan pada mereka kalau Uzushio telah kembali dan memiliki shinobi-shinobi yang kuat dan pemberani" Ucap Uzukage dengan mengeluarkan aura kewibawaannya

"Ha'i, kami tidak akan mengecewakan Uzukage-sama/Naruto-sama" Balas mereka penuh dengan keyakinan

Uzukagr alias bunshin Naruto tersenyum senang melihat semangat dari para shinobi Uzushio itu.

'Semuanya selesai Bos'Inner Bunshin itu

"Dan kalian pergi lah kekonoha besok, Ujian Chunnin akan diadakan seminggu lagi"Perintah Bunshin Naruto di jawab anggukan oleh mereka dan pamit untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing.

"Zetsu"Panggil Bunshin Naruto saat mereka telah pergi

Muncullah Zetsu putih dari lantai

"Ada apa Hime-sama?" Tanya Zetsu

"Bagaimana keadaan Jinchuuriki Ichibi, Rokubi dan Nanabi?"Tanya Bunshin itu

"Mereka dalam keadaan aman, akatsuki belum membuat pegerakan untuk menangkap mereka kecuali penyerangan kekonoha itu"Jawab Zetsu

Bunshin Naruto berpikir sejenak lali tersenyum

"Arigato, kau boleh pergi"Ucap Bunshin Naruto tulus

"Ha'i"

Zetsu pun menghilang meninggalkan Bunshin Naruto yang bergulat dengan kertas-kertas terkutuk di meja kerjanya.

"Aku harap mereka cepat kembali dan aku bebas darI kertas-kertas laknat ini"Gerutu Bunshin Naruto dengan sumpah serapahnya.

.

.

.

Kirigakure

Diruang Mizukage, Zabuza, Haku, Ao dan Choujuro berdiri didepan Mizukage menunggu perintah dari Mei.

"Ao, siapkan para Gennin untuk mengikuti ujian Chunnin di Konoha"Perintah Mei

"Ha'i"Balas Ao dan langsung menghilang

"Kenapa kita juga haru ikut Mei-sama?"Tanya Haku

Mei menghela nafas

"Uzukage yang meminta ku untuk mengikut sertakan Genin Kiri dalam ujian itu dan katanya juga dia mau Utakata juga ikut"Jawab Mei

"Apa? kalau Utakata ikut itu akan membahayakan nya Mei-sama"Pekik Haku terkejut

"Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu namun Uzukage bilang kalau keamanan Utakata dia yang mengurus jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir"Ucap Mei santai

Dan diputuskan kalau Utakata Jinchuuriki Rokubi ikut dalam ujian Chunnin itu dan di sambut baik oleh Utakata karena itu berarti dia bisa keluar dari desa untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

Sabuku no Gaara menatap Jounin pembimbingnya dan Kazekage di depannya dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Kazegake ingin mengikut sertakannya dan kedua kakaknya untuk ujian Chunnin di Konoha serta melakukan penyerangan terhadap Konoha.

'Seperti tebakan Yui-san'Inner Gaara mengingat ucapan dari Yui tentang ini semua. Jadi dia a.k.a Gaara tidak terkejut karena itu juga merupakan rencana Uzukage yang merupakan tubuh asli dari Yui.

Gaara menatap Kazekage yang merupakan ayahnya dengan tatapan datar.

'Aku mencium bau ular pada ayah mu gaki' Seru Ichibi melalui telepati padanya

'Benarkah? berarti dia bukanlah Tou-san, menurutmu siapa dia? dan dimana Tou-san ku'Tanya Gaara melalui telepati

'Aku tidak tau dan kemungkinan Tou-san mu sudah dibunuh olehnya'Jawab Ichibi ragu

'Hn, aku akan menyelidikinya'Ucap Gaara penuh tekat

'Aku akan membantu mu gaki dan ingat tetap pura-pura okey'

'Tentu'

Gaara pun memutuskan telepatinya dengan Ichibi sebelum mereka curiga padanya.

.

.

.

Kini pembalasan dendam Madara akan terbalas, bisa kita lihat Sasuke dan Menma sedang di latih namun bukan latihan seperti biasa. Mereka harus melawan bunshin Madara tanpa mengunakan Ninjutsu sedangkan bunshin Madara menyerang mereka dengan Ninjutsu, mau tak mau Menma dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar dan bersembunyi.

"Gila, Kakek gila"Pekik Menma saat menghindari bola api

"Agrrrr"Teriak Sasuke kesakitan saat sebuah bola api mengenai tangannya

Menma menatap horor pada Sasuke tepatnya tangan Sasuke yang terbakar, sedangkan Madara tertawa dengan sadisnya. Menma menuguk salivanya sendiri saking takutnya.

"Khukhukhu"Tawa Madara

Naruto yang menyaksikan itu menatap kasihan pada Sasuke dan Menma namun dia tak membantu kedua orang itu karena ini juga salah mereka sendiri yang membuat Madara marah.

"KAKEK MAU MEMBUNUH KAMI, AH? "Teriak Menma

"Mungkin khukhukhu"Balas Madara sadis

"Sial, ugh tangan ku sakit sekali"Rutuk Sasuke

Bunshin Madara membuat sebuah naga api dan mengarah pada Menma, Menma yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap horor naga api itu.

Brakk

Tubuh Menma penuh luka bakar setelah naga api itu menghantamnya.

"Ugh, Sakiiitttt"Rintih Menma

"Aniki Sudah, Mereka sudah terluka cukup parah"Tegur Naruto pada Madara yang masih tertawa

Direspon anggukan Madara, Naruto segera menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu"

Muncul satu bunshin Naruto

"Yoo Bos"Sapanya

"Obati Menma, aku akan obati Sasuke"Perintah Naruto

"Okey"

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mengarahkan telapak tangan nya menuju lengan kanan Sasuke yang kena luka bakar, Chakra hijau keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto menuju luka bakar itu dan perlahan luka bakar itu menghilang.

"Lain kali jangan buat Aniki marah lagi"Nasehat Naruto lembut

"Hn, mana aku tau waktu itu ada Madara-nii"Balas Sasuke

"Aku tau, sudah luka mu sudah hilang"Ucap Naruto dan berdiri di ikuti oleh Sasuke "Ini bisa jadi pelajaran untuk mu, coba kau pikirkan bagaimana bila kau tak memiliki chakra dan saat itu kau dihadang oleh ninja buronan, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri mu?"Tanya Naruto dengan mengangkat satu alisnya

"Menghindar atau tidak melawan walau nyawa taruhannya"Jawab Sasuke ragu

Naruto tak membalas dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau kau bukan seorang ninja mungkin saat ini kau hanya tingal nama, Suke"Ucap Naruto berlalu

Sasuke mencerna kata-kata Naruto dengan kening berkerut 'Bila aku bukan ninja dan terkena api tadi maka aku akan mati'Innernya.

"Aniki"Panggil Naruto

Madara menoleh pada Naruto

"Apa?"

"Menurut mu apa kita harus membongkar semua ini saat ujian selesai?"Tanya Naruto

Menma dan Sasuke yang disana segera menoleh pada Madara untuk meminta pendapat.

"Mungkin ya kalau situasi yang harus membuat kita membongkar itu semua, kita tidak mungkin selalu seperti ini Naru, disana mereka juga membutuhkan kita" Jawab Madara penuh perhitungan

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti begitu juga dengan Menma dan Sasuke.

Dikantor Hokage

Minato sedang memeriksa siapa dan desa apa saja yang ikut dalam ujian Chunnin yang di adakan beberapa hari lagi, saat melihat sebuah kertas dia terkejut.

"Apa? ini tidak mungkin? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Panik Minato melihat kertas itu

 **FOMULIR PENDAFTARAN UJIAN CHUNNIN**

 **Nama desa: Uzushiogakure**

 **Genin:**

 **Arashi**

 **Karin**

 **Yutta**

 **Jounin: Uzumaki Tatsuki**

 **Uzukage: -**

 **Ps. Uzukage kami masih dirahasiakan untuk keamanan.**

Minato membaca ulang beberapa kali kertas itu untuk memastikan dia tidak bermimpi.

"Yo Minato"Sapa Jiraiya dari jendela

"Astaga Sensei,apa tidak bisa lebih normal lagi untuk masuk keruangan ku"Tegur Minato

"Ini yang normal untuk ku dan kenapa kau seperti itu ?"Tanya Jiraiya

Minato tidak menjawab melainka memberikan fomulir itu ke Jiraiya dan Jiraiya menerima itu dan segera membacanya, matanya melebar dan mulut nya terbuka dengan lebar.

"Uzushio? ini serius? mereka masih ada? astaga ini benar-benar kejutan"Ucap Jiraiya tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Hah ini akan menjadi ujian yang panjang Sensei "

"Kau benar Minato, apa lagi kalau Raikage, Tsuchikage dan Mizukage mendengar ini mereka pasti akan datang kesini dan ingin melihat langsung shinobi Uzushio itu dan mungkin mereka akan melakukan peperangan lagi"Ucap Jiraiya sambil membayangkan itu.

Minato hanya menganggukan kepala dan berdoa agar tidak terjadi masalah dalam ujian chunnin tahun ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian satu persatu peserta ujian Chunnin sudah berdatangan di Konoha begitu juga dengan shinobi dari Uzushio, mereka memasuki Konoha dengan santai dan mencari penginapan tak jarang mereka berpapasan dengan shinobi dari desa lain.

"Sensei, bukankah Uzukage asli ada disini? apa tidak sebaiknya kita menemuinya?"Tanya Yutta pelan

"Nanti saja, kita harus mencari penginapan dulu"Jawab Tatsuki

"Ha'i" Balas mereka

Tak jauh dari mereka beberapa Anbu Konoha mengawasi mereka, tanpa mereka tau kalau orang-orang yang mereka awasi sudah tau akan keberadaan mereka.

Naruko berdiri digerbang masuk perumahan Uchiha sambil mondar-mandir, dia ragu apa dia masuk atau tidak.

"Kalau mau menemui Menma lebih baik masuk jangan menghalagi jalan"Tegur Naruto yang sedang membawa belanjaan

Naruko telonjak kaget dan melihat kearah Naruto dengan malu-malu, Naruto memutar matanya dan berjalan melewati Naruko.

"Kau ingin ikut dengan ku atau tidak?"Tanya Naruto

Tanpa menjawab Naruko mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, dia memperhatikan Naruto.

"Naru"Panggil seseorang

Naruto berhenti dan Naruko menoleh kesumber suara, dia dapat melihat Sasuke menghampiri mereka tepatnya Naruto.

"Kalau mau belanja kan bisa minta temani ke aku atau yang lain"Tegur Sasuke sambil mengambil alih belanjaan Naruto

"Kau lagi latihan, Menma lagi sibuk membaca dan Aniki lagi meditasi entah dimana jadi aku belanja sendiri deh"Jelas Naruto

"Ya sudah, aku akan kerumah duluan"Ucap Sasuke dan meninggalkan mereka

"Naruko ayo" Ajak Naruto pada Naruko yang masih termenung di belakangnya

"Eh? ya"Respon Naruko

Mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah Sasuke, tak lama mereka sampai dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Naruko kau langsung saja pergi keruang santai, Menma ada disana aku akan membuat minuman dan cemilan untuk kalian"Ucap Naruto

"Baik"

Naruko pun mencari ruang santai di rumah ini sedangkan Naruto menuju dapur dan disana Sasuke sudah menunggunya.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau mereka berbicara berdua saja, Naru?"Tanya Sasuke khawatir

Naruto tersenyum

"Jangan khawatir Suke, Menma bukan bocah kecil lagi. Dia sekarang sudah dapat berpikir dewasa"Jawab Naruto

"Semoga saja"Doa Sasuke

"Dari pada memikirkan mereka lebih baik bantu aku membuat minuman dan cemilan untuk mereka"Ucap Naruto sambil merebus air

"Hn"

Jadilah kedua pasangan itu membuah minuman dan cemilan bersama-sama di selingi oleh canda tawa, Madara yang kebetulan telah balik melihat mereka dan mulai mengoda mereka.

Di ruang santai Naruko duduk dengan gelisah didepan Menma, Menma yang melihat itu hanya menganggkat alisnya tanda binggung

"Jadi Naruko ada apa kau mencari ku?"Tanya Menma to the poin

Naruko yang ditanya segera menatap Menma lalu menunduk lagi.

"Maaf"Bisiknya

"Eh?"

"Maaf selama ini aku berbuat salah padamu tanpa tau apa-apa, maafkan aku" Ucapnya

Menma tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Naruko lembut.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, begitu juga dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san jadi jangan lagi kau pikirkan"Ungkap Menma

Naruko menatap Menma dengan berkaca-kaca lalu tanpa diduga dia menerjang Menma dengan sebuah pelukan, Menma mengusap punggunh Naruko saat mendengar isakan dari Naruko.

Srett

Pintu ruang santai dibuka mengalihkan pandangan Menma disana dia melihat Naruto membawa nampan sambil tersenyum penuh arti padanya dan di belakang Naruto ada Sasuke yang juga tersenyum.

"Apa sudah selesai?"Tanya Naruto ambigu

"Ya"Jawab Menma

Naruko melepaskan pelukannya pada Menma dan menghapus sisa air matanya sebelum sebuah tangan memberi dia sapu tangan dan dia menerimanya.

"Arigato"Ucapnya

"Tak masalah"Balas Naruto"Kalian lanjutkan lah, aku dan Suke pergi keluar dulu"

"Kemana?"Tanya Menma memandang Naruto yang sudah di pintu ruang santai

"Kencan mungkin?"Jawab Naruto ambigu sambil menutup pintu

Menma cemberut menerima jawaban dari Naruto

"Apa mereka pacaran Menma?"Tanya Naruko

Menma menoleh pada Naruko dan mengelengkan kepala

"Entahlah, hubungan mereka sangat rumit"Jawab Menma

"Aku kira mereka pacaran"Ucap Naruko

"Benarkah? banya orang yang bilang seperti itu padahal hubungan mereka belum sampai sejauh itu, ya walau kadang-kadang mereka bermesrahan di depan umum" Ucap Menma sambil mengingat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto

Mereka pun larut dalam pembicaraan mereka tak mengindahkan Madara yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka di luar ruang santai dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aniki? kau mulai gila ya? senyum-senyum sendiri kaya gitu"Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil jarak agak jauh dari Madara

Twing

Urat di kening Madara tercipta begitu jelas, menahan kesalnya pada adik satu-satunya dan lagi dia mendengar cekikikan dari Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"N.A.R.U.T.O" Ucap Madara dengan berbagai penekanan dan aura hitam mengelilinginya

Sasuke yang melihat Madara yang sudah marah langsung mengihilang dengan Shunshin apinya meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum polos pada Madara.

"Aniki merasa ada aura yang tidak enak tidak?"Tanya Naruto Innocent"Ah sepertinya Naru harus pergi dulu, Jaa"Dan Naruto pun menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya

Menma dan Naruko yang mengintip dari pintu ruang santai saling menatap lalu Menma segera menarik Naruko masuk keruang santai.

"Naruko aku harap kau dapat menutup telinga mu"Cicit Menma sambil menutup kedua telinganya

Naruko segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Menma.

 **"UCHIHA NARUTO"** Teriak Madara dengan suara yang sangat besar

Burung-burung yang sedang terbang di atas rumah Sasuke segera bertebangan tak tentu arah saat teriakam Madara mengganggu kosentrasi mereka, sedangkan sang pelaku yang membuat Madara murka asik makan ramen di monumen Hokage di temami Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Naru"Ucap Sasuke saat melihat arah rumahnya

"Hehehe aku hanya membuat suasana santai saja"Elak Naruto

Sasuke memutar matanya tak percaya dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

.

Iwagakure

Diruang Tsuchikage

Ohniki membaca laporan tentang ujian chunnin yang akan dilaksanakan dikonoha saat melihat lembaran didalam laporan itu.

Prak

Meja dipukul dengan keras, amarah terlihat sangat jelas di wajah nya.

"Sial, ini tak mungkin? mereka sudah musnah"

Apa yang membuat Tsuchikage marah adalah fomulir pendaftaran Uzushio yang sama dengan yang ada di konoha.

"Akatsuchi, siapkan pasukan kita, kita akan kekonoha" Perintah Tsuchikage

"Ha'i"

"Ini tak akan aku biarkan"Ucapnya

Di Kumogakure pun sama seperti Amegakure, Raikage begitu marah dan segera memerintahkan para Anbu dan jouninnya untuk berangkat kekonoha untuk melihat kepastian mengenai Uzushio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf Gami tak bisa balas review di chapter ini.

Line Gami : r32424

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review ~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Ujian Chunnin tahap pertamapun dimulai, Tim 11 sudah berada di ruang ujian sedari tadi dan para peserta lain sibuk dilantai dua yang mereka itu lantai tiga.

"Mereka bodoh atau apa sih? masa tidak bisa membedakan lantai dua dengan tiga"Gerutu Menma kesal dengan kebodohan peserta lainnya

Clek

"Dan syukurnya Tim dari Uzushio lebih pintar"Kata Naruto saat tim dari Uzushio memasuki ruangan

Tim Uzushio membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku tak sabar melihat orang-orang tua itu terkejut"Seru Naruto senang

"Hn" Respon Sasuke

"Membayangkannya saja aku ingin tertawa"Kata Menma sambil cekikikan

Sekitar setengah jam peserta ujian baru memasuki ruang ujian, Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma segera mengambil posisi duduk masing- masing.

(Ujian tahap pertama sama kaya di cerita aslinya)

Ujian tahap keduapun dimulai, para peserta ujian sudah berkumpul di depan hutan kematian. Anko Mitarashi yang menjadi pengawas ujian tahap kedua menatap peserta ujian dengan tajam.

" 30 tim yang lolos, ini terlalu banya"Gumam Anko

Anko pun memulai Ujian tahap kedua setelah menjelaskan peraturan dan memerintahkan para peserta ujian untuk menandatangani perjanjian kematian.

Tim 11 berdiri di depan gerbang hutan kematian dan menunggu aba-aba untuk memasuki hutan tersebut, setelah di beri aba-aba mereka masuk tanpa takut dengan apa pun yang ada di dalam hutan itu.

"Kita harus mencari gulungan bumi Nee-san" Kata Menma saat melihat gulungan di tangannya adalah gulungan langit

"Kita tunggu saja gulungan itu datang sendiri pada kita"Respon Naruto

"Kalau gitu kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu"Saran Sasuke yang disetujui oleh Naruto dan Menma

Mereka pun mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu, Naruto yang merasakan chakra yang asing baginya menuju kearah mereka segera saja Naruto memberi kode pada kedua rekannya.

"Wah wah ternyata kita mendapatkam tikus-tikus yang lemah"Kata ninja Kumo itu sombong"Apa gulungan yang kalian miliki?"Tanya ninja Kumo itu

"Langit"Jawab Sasuke stoic

"Wah kebetulan sekali, serahkan gulungan kalian dan kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian"Kata ninja Kumo yang lain dengan nada yang meremehkan

"Ambil saja kalau kalian bisa"Kata Menma sambil melempar-lempar gulungan miliknya

Ninja Kumo itu pun segera mendekat tapi itu sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi mereka karena baru dua langkah tubuh mereka membeku.

"Apa yang terjadi? "

"Kenapa tubuhku tidak dapat digerakkan?"

Teriak panik ninja Kumo itu, Tanpa mengacuhkan teriakan ninja-ninja Kumo itu Naruto mendekati salah satu ninja Kumo yang memegang gulungan bumi.

"Minna ayo kita pergi"Seru Naruto yang sudah menyimpan gulungan bumi didalam jaketnya

"Hn/Ha'i"

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, namun di pertengahan jalan mereka merasakan Chakra seorang sennin, kenapa ada sennin disini? itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dikepala mereka.

"Nee-san" Panggil Menma

"Ya, aku tau Menma. Ayo kita kesana"Kata Naruto

Sasuke dan Menma hanya menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti Naruto menuju sumber chakra itu, saat sampai di sumber chakra Menma bergumam'Menjijikan'.

"Dia manusia atau tidak? kenapa . . . Iss menjijikan sekali"Kata Menma menahan muntah

"Dia salah seorang dari tiga Sennin, Orochimaru sang Sennin ular"Kata Sasuke mengingat nama orang itu

"Kau benar Suke" Setuju Naruto "Suke kau lawan Sennin itu dan kau Menma bawa mereka bertiga ketempat yang aman, sepertinya Naruko kena segel kutukan"Perintah Naruto

"Hai"

Mereka pun menjalankan tugas masing-masing dan Naruto menunggu Menma di dekat sebuah pohon besar.

"Menma letakan Naruko disini, biar Nee-san mengurus segel kutukan ini"Perintah Naruto

Menma menjalankan perintah Naruto tanpa paksaan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kan Nee-san?" Tanya Menma khawatir

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut Menma

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Nee-san akan menghilangkan segel kutukan ini dan juga didalam tubuh Naruko ada Kyuubi" Kata Naruto berusaha menenangkan Menma

Naruto melakukan berbagai segel tangan dengan cepat sampai-sampai Sharingan tidak akan bisa mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Menma menunggu sedikit jauh, agar tidak mengganggu Naruto.

Tap

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"Tanya Sasuke yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di samping Menma

"Entahlah, Nee-san hanya memintaku agar tidak perlu khawatir"Jawab Menma

"Hn, dan kedua teman setimnya? "Tanya Sasuke

"Lihat aja sendiri"Jawab Menma sambil menunju ke dua orang yang terbaring tak jauh dari mereka

"Sepertinya baik"Gumam Sasuke

"Ya fisik oke tapi mental no "Kata Menma sambil memutar matanya

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dan matanya melihat kearah Naruto yang lagi melakukan proses untuk menghilangkan segel kutukan itu, dapat dia lihat peluh membasahi wajah cantik Naruto.

"Huff akhirnya"Kata Naruto lega

Sasuke dan Menma segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Sasuke

"Segel kutukannya sudah hilang ini juga berkat bantuan Kyuubi dari dalam"Jawab Naruto "Dan kau Suke bagaimana dengan Sennin ular itu?"Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil posisi yang enak untuk duduk

"Keadaannya sudah tidak kuat saat aku melawannya hanya 10 menit dia sudah kabur"Jawab Sasuke dan mengambil duduk disamping Naruto "Dan aku juga mendapat gulungan langit, mungkin terjatuh saat Sennin ular itu bertarung melawan mereka bertiga"Sambung Sasuke sambil melihatkan gulungan langit ditangan kanannya

"Berikan saja kemereka"Kata Naruto sambil menatap lembut pada Menma yang sedang membaringkan Naruko dekat teman setimnya dengan lembut

Sasuke melihat arah pandang Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Menma"Panggil Naruto lembut

Menma segera menoleh pada Naruto dan menghanpiri Naruto setelah mengecup kening Naruko lembut.

"Ya Nee-san?" Tanya Menma

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Nee-san akan tinggalkan salah satu bunshin Nee-san disini sampai mereka sadar"Kata Naruto

"Baik Nee-san"Balas Menma

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan membatu Naruto untuk berdiri juga lalu dia melangkah menuju Tim 7 dan meletakan gulungan langit di tangan Naruko. Berbalik dan menyusul Menma dan Naruto yang pergi duluan.

15 menit kemudian Naruko terbagun dari pingsannya dan dia melihat teman setimnya juga pada bangun. Merasakan sesuatu pada telapak tangan kirinya dan ternyata itu gulungan langit yang mereka cari.

"Ruko-chan itu gulungan langitkan? darimana kau mendapatkan itu? dan siapa yang menyelamatkan kita?"Tanya Sakura beruntun pada Naruko yang juga tak tau harus menjawab apa

"Sudah Sakura, kau membuat Naruko pusing dengan pertanyaanmu itu"Kata Sai

Sakura pun menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

'Tadi saat aku pingsan, aku melihat Menma. Apa mungkin Menma dan timnya yang menolong Kami?'Tanya Naruko dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Tim 11 telah sampai dimenara dan merekapun membuka dua gulungan itu bersamaan.

Poff

Muncul asap dari gulungan itu dan munculah Madara yang menatap mereka bosan.

"Jadi? kalian yang pertama? sudah aku duga dan selamat"Kata Madara datar

Ketiga Uchiha yang lain hanya memutar mata karena mereka tau kenapa Madara menjadi seperti ini, apalagi kalau tidak istirahatnya terganggu.

Sudah 5 hari ujian tahap kedua berlangsung dan tahap ketiga pun dimulai (Skip saja pada ujian tahap ketiga, kita langsung saja pada pertarungan antara Menma dan Gaara pada babak final)

"Uchiha Menma VS Sabaku no Gaara"Teriak Genma

Di podium peserta Naruto dan Sasuke memberi samangat pada Menma.

"Berjuanglah, buat bangga Uzushio"Kata Naruto

"Hai"Balas Menma mantap

"Jangan terbawa emosi, yang kau lawan adalah jinchuuriki" Nasehat Sasuke

"Hai"

Setelah itu Menma pun mulai turun kearea pertarungan dimana Gaara juga sudah ada disana.

Di podium Kage

"Ternyata para shinobi dari Uzushio masih hebat seperti dulu"Kata Kazekage

"Anda benar Kazekage-dono"Timpal Hokage

'Cih, apa mereka akan membalas dendam? aku harus segera bertindak'Inner Tsuchikage

'Sial, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan"Inner Raikage marah

"Sepertinya Anakmu dan anakku akan bertarung Hokage-dono"Kata Kazekage

Minato hanya diam saat melihat Menma bertarung dengan Gaara, bagaimana Menma bergerak dengan cepat untuk menembus pertahanan dari pasir Gaara.

Di arena

Menma memusatkan chakranya pada tangan dan kakinya yang digunakan untuk memukul pasir-pasir yang melindungi Garra, tak ada cara lain Menma mundur beberapa langkah dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Elemen api: Badai api" Teriak Menma

Api yang keluar dari mulut Menma membesar dan menjadi badai api yang menuju kearah Gaara yang masih didalam pasir-pasirnya.

"Elemen Angin : Badai Angin"

Sebelum Badai api tersebut menyentuh pasir-pasir itu, badai angin yang dibuat oleh Menma membuat badai api semakin membesar dan membuat pasir-pasir yang menutupi Gaara itu menjadi memerah seperti baru keluar sari gunung api.

Tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan Menma segera membuat Rasengan yang ditambah dengan elemen angin miliknya.

Brakk

Brakk

Trak

Pertahan pasir Gaara berhasil dihancurkan oleh Menma dan dapat dilihat Gaara dalam Mode setengah Bijuunya. Menma mundur beberapa langkah.

" **Mati, Mati kau UCHIHA MENMA** " Teriak Gaara horror

Di podium peserta

Naruto menatap Gaara kagum dan itu dapat dilihat jelas oleh Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya begitu senang "Kata Sasuke

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke

"Ya, dia benar-benar hebat dalam berekting"Kata Naruto

"Dan sebentar lagi penyerangan akan dimulai"Tambah Madara yang baru muncul disamping Naruto

Mereka menjawab dengan anggukan, Naruto memberi kode mata pada peserta dari Uzushio dan mereka yang menerima tanda itu segera menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Mereka juga sudah siap"Kata Naruto ambigu bagi yang mendengarnya tapi tidak bagi kedua Uchiha yang berada di kiri dan kanannya.

Boom

Terjadi ledakan pertanda penyerangan telah dimulai.

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai, Lakukan tugas masing-masing"Perintah Madara

"Hai"

Mereka pun berpencar, Madara menuju ketengah desa untuk membantu para Ninja konoha disana, Sasuke menuju gerbang timur karena disana dia melihat seekor ular yang sangat besar dan Naruto menuju tempat pertarungan para Kage (Orochimaru, Minato, Hiruzen), sedangkan Menma menuju hutan mengejar Gaara yang dibawa lari oleh kedua kakaknya.

.

.

.

Dapat dilihat dalam Kekkai tersebut Orochimaru sedang terpojok oleh Minato dan Hiruzen, tak mau mati sia-sia Orochimaru pun mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu terlarang.

"Kinjutsu: Edo Tensei"

Muncul dua peti dari bawah dan saat peti itu terbuka terlihatlah Senju Hashirama dan Senju Tobirama, Minato dan Hiruzen yang melihat itu terkejut dan geram.

"Nii-san dimana ini?"Tanya Tobirama heran

"Sepertinya kita dibangkitkan oleh jutsu yang kau buat sendiri Tobirama"Jawab Hashirama

"Siapa yang membangkitkan kita?"Tanya Tobirama

Singg

Kilat putih muncul didepan mereka berdua

"Cih, Hokage-sama biar aku urus mayat hidup ini dan kalian urus ular itu"Kata Naruto

"Naruto kenapa kau ada disini, cepat keluar"Perintah Minato

"Aku lebih tau kekuatan mereka dan aku juga punya dendam yang belum aku balas pada Senju-Teme satu ini"Kata Naruto sambil menunju Tobirama

Mau tak mau Minato dan Hiruzen pun melawan Orochimaru.

"Naru-chan kau masih sama seperti dulu"Kata Hashirama

Naruto tersenyum pada Hashirama yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri

"Ya dan kau sudah tua"Kata Naruto santai

Hashirama langsung berjongkok dengan awan hitam di atasnya.

"Na-"

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi dengan ku karena aku belum memaafkan mu"potog Naruto sebelum Tobirama menyelesaikan ucapannya

Hashirama yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dari pundungnya.

"Naru-chan, maksudmu itu Gadis ganas dari Uchiha itu? "Tanya Hashirama

"Dia tidak ganas Hashirama" Kata Naruto membela Sahabatnya

"Menurutku dia itu gadis yang ganas namun cantik, tapi tetap aja dia menyeramkan kalau sudah marah"Kata Hashirama tak mau kalah

Naruto menatap tajam Hashirama dan yang ditatap langsung keringat dingin

'Ugh tatapannya sungguh mematikan, Uchiha memang hebat dalam menekan seseorang'Inner Hashirama ngeri

"Naru aku benar-benar menyesal"Kata Tobirama sungguh-sungguh

Naruto menatap Tobirama tak yakin, ingatan kejadian itu masih sangat jelas diingatannya. Dimana seseorang yang dianggap sahabat dan keluarga mati ditangan orang yang dicintai oleh sahabatnya itu, orang yang bodoh, orang yang tak peka, dialah Senju Tobirama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf, maafkan Gami yang tak update sebulan ini. Bukannya Gami sengaja tapi hp Gami rusak dan ini saja susah untuk ngetiknya.

Gami mohon pengertiannya, Gami janji akan melanjutkan fic-fic Gami dan tak akan berhenti.

Gami akan Update lagi fic ini dan fic yang lainnya pada bulan desember karena dibulan itu Gami akan mendapatkan laptop, dan untuk ulang tahun Naru-chan Gami akan usahakan Update fic spesial untuk ultah Naru-chan.

Dan Satu lagi Gami tidak bisa balas Reviewnya, dan terima kasih sudah mau baca fic Gami yang jelek ini.

.

.

.

Sampai bertemu lagi di bulan Desember dan Gami harap masih ada yang mau baca fic Gami ini, Sampai jumpa lagi \\(^_^)/


	13. Chapter 13

Sebelumnya Gami mohon maaf karena Gami sudah lama tidak Up date, Gami tau Minna semua kecewa sama Gami. Jadi Gami minta maaf.

Sebenarnya Gami mau Up date kalanjutan semua fic Gami dalam bulan ini, namun cobaan itu selalu menghampiri Gami dari berbagai arah. Dari tanggal 7 Gami sudah memesan laptop namun belum juga dapat dan juga Uang Gami di pinjam sama Kaa-san Gami jadi Uang Gami tak lengkap untuk membeli laptop dan juga tugas makalah menumpuk dan itu membuat Gami sibuk putar balik kewarnet dan tugas dari dosen berupa resume yang harus di kumpulkan sebelum ujian serta di tulis dengan tangan tanpa di ketik dan yang terakhir Gami akan ujian semester dibulan ini juga tepatnya tanggal 27 dan itu membuat Gami harus berfokus pada ujian, err terlalu banya 'dan' hehehe.

Jadi Gami hanya sempat membuat fic ini saja dan fic yang lain akan menyusul bila Gami ada waktu luang.

Dan selamat membaca~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Note: Chap ini akan membahas masalalu Tobirama dan Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13

 _Naruto (7 tahun) berjalan dengan riang menuju hutan Klan Senju untuk berlatih dengan Rey, namun sepertinya itu di urungkannya karena Naruto melihat Rey sedang melatih salah satu anaknya yang tidak salah diingatnya bernama Tobirama._

 _"Ah Naru-Chan, kau sudah datang ayo sini"Kata Rey saat melihat Naruto tidak jauh dari tempatnya melatih anaknya_

 _Naruto yang dipanggil oleh Rey hanya tersenyum, pada hal tadi dia ingin segera pergi agar tidak mengganggu ayah dan anak itu._

 _"Tou-sama siapa dia?"Tanya Tobirama dengan datar nya_

 _"Oh dia Naruto yang pernah Tou-sama cerita padamu dan Nii-san mu"Jawab Rey_

 _Tobirama hanya berdecit sebal dan menatap Naruto tajam, Naruto yang ditatap meringkan kepalanya dan senyum. Tobirama seperkian detik terpesona lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain._

 _Rey yang melihat itu tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"Jadi Naru-Chan ,ada apa kesini? " Tanya Rey lembut_

 _"Oh, tadi Naru ingin berlatih dengan Ji-San tapi saat melihat Ji-san melatih anak Ji-san ,Naru tidak jadi"Jawab Naruto polos_

 _"Gomen Naru, lain kali saja ya"Sesal Rey_

 _Naruto mengeleng dan tersenyum_

 _"Tidak masalah Ji-san, Naru mau latihan dengan Nii-chan saja"Kata Naruto "Jaa"_

 _"Jaa"_

 _Tobirama menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu menatap kelangit biru tanpa awan._

 _'Apa ini? kenapa tadi jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ?' Batin Tobirama bertanya-tanya_

 _Naruto yang sudah jauh dari tempat Rey dan Tobirama segera menghilang dengan kilat putih, dan muncul di tempat Klan Uzumaki._

 _"Lebih baik bermain dengan Mito-nee" Kata Naruto, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah Uzumaki Mito_

 _Mereka (para Uzumaki) menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan anggun dan sesekali Naruto membalas sapaan mereka, mereka telah mengenal Naruto lebih dari 3 tahun._

 _"Mito-nee"Panggil Naruto saat melihat Mito sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis usia sekitar 12 tahun_

 _"Eh? Naru-Chan, kapan datangnya?"Tanya Mito senang_

 _"Baru saja, lalu siapa Nee-san ini?" Tanya Naruto_

 _Gadis yang di samping Mito tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya di sambut dengan suka cita oleh Naruto._

 _"Uchiha Tatsuhiko Yuuki"Kata Yuuki lembut_

 _Naruto menatap Yuuki dengan heran lalu tersenyum_

 _"Uchiha Naruto, senang bertemu dengan Uchiha lain yang berada di luar"Kata Naruto senang_

 _Mito tersenyum lalu membawa Naruto dan Yuuki menuju rumahnya, agar lebih nyaman untuk berbicara._

 _"Mito-Sama, selamat datang"Sambut seorang pelayan kediaman Mito_

 _Mito hanya tersenyum lalu menuju ruang santai diikuti oleh Naruto dan Yuuki._

 _"Naru kau tau, padahal tadi Nee-chan mau menghubungimu melalui elang tapi kau sudah datang"Kata Mito senang_

 _"Eh? emangnya Mito-nee ada perlu apa dengan Naru?"Tanya Naruto penasaran_

 _"Nee-chan ingin menitipkan Yuuki-Chan kepada mu, Naru-Chan"Jawab Mito_

 _"Hei aku bukan barang Mito"Kesal Yuuki_

 _Naruto dan Mito tertawa_

 _"Bukan begitu Yuuki-Chan"Kata Mito menangkan_

 _"Jadi Mito-nee, kenapa menitipkan Yuuki-nee kepada Naru?"Tanya Naruto mulai serius_

 _"Kau tau Yuuki-Chan itu seorang Uchiha, dan Nee-chan rasa dia akan aman bersama dengan para Uchiha lainnya. Dan Uchiha yang Nee-chan tau hanya kau dan keluargamu"Jelas Mito_

 _"Oh, Tentu Naru akan terima dengan senang hati karena dengan itu Naru memiliki Nee-san yang dapat Naru aja berbicara dirumah yang isinya laki-laki semua, kecuali Kaa-chan "Kata Naruto senang "Apa Yuuki-nee mau tinggal dengan Naru?"Tanya Naruto penuh harap_

 _"Kalau tidak merepotkan"Jawab Yuuki_

 _"Tidak merepotkan kok malah Naru senang"Kata Naruto_

 _"Baguslah, satu masalah selesai"Kata Mito sambil menepuk tangannya senang_

 _Yuuki menatap Mito dan Naruto bergantian, dia dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar pada Naruto dan juga aura disekitar Naruto begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Dia dapat merasakan hidupnya akan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu kemudian_

 _Tobirama menatap Tou-sama nya yang sedang berlatih menggunakan Mokuton dengan tatapan bosan, entah kenapa dia merindukan Naruto. Sudah seminggu Naruto tidak berlatih dengan Tou-sama nya, Dia tidak tau Naruto dari klan apa jadi dia tidak bisa mencari tau keberadaan Naruto._

 _"Ji-san ~"Teriak seseorang_

 _Mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang dia lamunkan membuat Tobirama tersadar dari dunianya dan menatap kesumber suara. Disana Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis A.K.A Yuuki_

 _"Naru-Chan, apa kabar? kenapa baru datang sekarang? "Tanya Rey penuh rindu_

 _"Hehehe gomen Ji-san, Naru seminggu ini menemani Yuuki-nee" Jawab Naruto polos_

 _"Yuuki-nee?" Tanya Rey sambil menatap Gadis disamping Naruto yang tersenyum padanya_

 _"Oh Yuuki-nee adalah Nee-san angkatku"Jelas Naruto_

 _"Oh, salama kenal Yuuki kau boleh memanggilku Ji-san"Kata Rey bersahabat_

 _"Hai Ji-san" Respon Yuuki_

 _"Cih kau datang juga eh? "Hina Tobirama_

 _"Kenapa? apa ada yang salah eh? "Sinis Naruto_

 _"Dasar pengganggu"Kata Tobirama tajam_

 _"Heii Jaga mulutmu, sopan sedikit pada wanita. Dasar laki-laki tidak sopan"Tegur Yuuki marah_

 _"Apa urusan mu ah? dasar tukang ikut campur urusan orang lain"Balas Tobirama_

 _"Grrr awas kau, Khukhukhu"Jiwa sadis Yuuki pun keluar_

 _Tobirama mulai berkeringat dingin_

 _"Pstt Naru-Chan apa tidak apa apa?" Bisik Rey_

 _"Hehehe tenang saja Ji-san, Yuuki-nee tidak akan membunuh Tobirama kok"Balas Naruto "Lebih baik kita latihan"Aja Naruto_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _Dan mereka pun meninggalkam Tobirama yang sedang disiksa oleh Yuuki, Jangan pernah melawan atau membuat Yuuki marah karena itu akan membangkitkan jiwa sadisnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yuuki berjalan sendirian menuju tempat latihan Tobirama, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini perasaan dan pikirannya di penuhi oleh Tobirama. Pernah dia bertanya ke Kaa-sama(Kaa-chan Naruto) tentang apa yang terjadi kepadanya._

 _'Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta Yuuki-chan, kau tidak akan bisa menebak kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta karena itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Jadi jagalah cintamu itu dengan baik walau nyawamu taruhannya'_

 _Perkataan Kaa-sama melekat di kepalanya yang menjadi semangat untuknya._

 _"Wah siapa ini? Tobirama, Gadismu datang"Goda Hashirama_

 _Yuuki merona_

 _"Ck apaan kau Nii-san, dan kau kenapa disini?" Tanya Tobirama ketus_

 _"Aku kesinI mau memberukanmu bekal "Jawan Yuuki sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang di bawa nya_

 _"Cieh cieh, lebih baik aku pergi dan selamat bersenang-senang~"Goda Hashirama lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua_

 _Tobirama hanya menatap kepergian Hashirama dengan tatapan mematikannya, Yuuki tersenyum lalu duduk tidak jauh dari Tobirama._

 _Tidak mereka berdua sadari sepasang mata onyx menatap mereka dengan sendu, si pemilik mata onyx itu pun pergi dari tempat itu._

 _Walau Yuuki dan Tobirama memiliki sensor yang bagus tetap saja mereka tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan si pemilik mata onyx itu._

 _"Naru-Chan?"Panggil Madara ragu_

 _Naruto menatap kesumber suara, diseberang danau Madara dan Hashirama berdiri berdampingan._

 _"Nii-chan, Hashirama-nii"Sapa Naruto riang lalu menghampiri mereka_

 _"Kau dari mana Naru-chan?"Tanya Madara posesif_

 _"Kau terlalu berlebihan Madara"Tegus Hashirama, saat melihat keposesifan Madara_

 _"Diam Dobe"Sembur Madara_

 _Naruto tersenyum_

 _"Nii-chan, Naru tadi hanya jalan-jalan saja jadi Nii-chan tidak perlu khawatir"Kata Naruto lembut khas anak-anak_

 _"Kau tak bohongkan? "Tanya Madara curiga_

 _Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekati Madara_

 _Chu~_

 _Sebuah kecupan di pipi Madara dari Naruto_

 _"Naru tidak akan pernah berbohong Nii-chan"Kata Naruto manis_

 _Madara merasa senang karena kecupan Naruto di pipinya dan Hashirama melihat itu cemberut karena iri lalu bercongkok membelakangi mereka dengan aura suram mengelilingi Hashirama._

 _"Kenapa? kenapa aku tidak memiliki adik seperti Naruto? kenapa?"Gumam Hashirama sendu_

 _Madara sweetdrop dan Naruto cekikikan_

 _"Naru-chan itu jangan dicontoh, mengerti?"Pernyataan Madara mendatap Hashirama jijik_

 _"Hai Nii-chan"Kata Naruto patuh_

 _Hashirama yang mendengar itu bertambah suram_

 _"Kejamnya, apa salah ku Kami-sama"Gumam Hashirama penuh dengan kenistaan_

 _"Dobe kau memalukan"Kata Madara tajam_

 _Jleep_

 _Rasanya hati Hashirama hancur seketika mendengar perkataan tajam Madara._

 _"Nii-chan sudah, kau membuat Hashi-nii menjadi seperti itu"Tegur Naruto "Hashi-nii jangan ambil hati perkataan Nii-chan, Hashi-nii boleh anggap Naru adik Hashi-nii sendiri kok"Bujuk Naruto lembut_

 _"Naru-chan~"Kata Hashirama dengan aura berbunga-bunga serta merentangkan tangannya seperti ingin memeluk Naruto._

 _Srett_

 _Madara memarik Naruto kebelakangnya dan menatap Hashirama tajam_

 _" .adikku"Ancam Madara dengan berbagai penekanan_

 _Naruto tersenyum dibelakang Madara, dia senang melihat pertemanan Madara dengan Hashirama walau mereka tidak mengenal klan satu sama lainnya._

 _"Ne, Nii-chan Naru kembali kerumah dulu ya"Pamit Naruto_

 _"Ya hati-hati"Kata Madara_

 _"Jaa Nii-chan, Hashi-nii"_

 _"Jaa Naru-chan" Balas Hashirama riang_

 _Naruto pun segera meninggalkan mereka dan menuju kerumahnya. Rasanya suasana hatinya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

 _Naruto terus berjalan dan berhenti di depan gerbang klan Uchiha, menatap kelangit lalu menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum. Dia tak sadar sedari tadi mengeluarkan ekspresi wajahnya datar khas Uchiha._

 _'Berkorban eh? 'Batin Naruto miris_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tobirama hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap Yuuta yang seenaknya, setelah mengatar bekal dan menemani dia latihan. Sekarang gadis berambut jingga kekuningan itu menariknya kesana kemari. Dia saja tidak tau asal usul Gadis itu, entah dari klan mana. Kalau ternyata Gadis ini berasal dari musuh Klannya maka Gadis ini akan mati di tangannya._

 _Yuuki terus menarik tangan Tobirama untuk mengikutinya berkeliling hutan._

 _"Tobirama"Panggil Rey_

 _Tobirama menoleh ke Tou-sama nya begitu juga dengan Yuuki_

 _"Tou-sama, ada apa?"Tanya Tobirama datar_

 _"Apa kau melihat Naru-chan seharian ini? karena dari tadi Tou-sama tidak melihat anak itu di hutan"Tanya Rey sambil menjelaskan_

 _"Tidak, mungkin dia berada di klannya"Jawab Tobirama acuh_

 _"Oh, Yuuki kau tau dimana Naru?"Tanya Rey pada Yuuki_

 _"Hmm, saat aku kesini Naru bilang dia mau bermain bersama Nii-channya"Jawab Yuuki sedikit berfikir_

 _"Oh, ya sudah. Kalian lanjutkan perjalanan kalian"Kata Rey acuh lalu pergi_

 _'Ck Tou-sama itu'Gerutu Tobirama didalam hatinya_

 _"Oh Tobi-Kun, sepertinya aku harus kembali kerumah, hari sudah hampir sore Jaa"Pamit Yuuki_

 _Tobirama hanya menatap Yuuki yang semakin jauh datar lalu menganggkat bahunya acuh dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya._

 _"Tobirama-Chan~"Panggilan nista itu pun terdengar_

 _Urat-urat di kening Tobirama muncul seketika dan Tobirama pun menatap tajam orang yang memanggilnya dengan nista itu. Hashirama mendapatkan tatapan itu tersenyum gugup lalu menepuk punggung adiknya sedikit keras._

 _"Hehehe"Tawanya lepas "Kau tau hari ini aku sangat senang karena aku mendapatkan adik perempuan"Kata Hashirama senang_

 _Tobirama menatap Nii-san nya menuntut penjelasan_

 _"Kau tau Naruto kan? dia menganggapku Nii-san nya"Jelas Hashirama_

 _"Eh? apa saudaranya tau?"Tanya Tobirama_

 _"Hehehe tau dong"Jawab Hashirama senang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Apa aku dapat melakukan ini semua? dia cinta pertamaku, kenapa harus aku yang selalu berkorban? tapi aku juga tidak ingin Yuuki-nee sedih, dia sangat senang bersama Tobirama. Kami-sama kuatkan lah hamba mu ini, bantulah hamba menghadapi ini semua'_

 _'Aku harus mendapatkan Tobi-kun apa pun caranya, dia cinta pertamaku. Aku tak akan melepaskannya'_

 _'Naruto, kenapa gadis kecil itu selalu ada di pikiranku? hatiku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya bila dia berada didekatku. Apa artinya ini semua? '_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

Gomen Gami mengecewakan kalian semua (Membungkukkan badan),

Beberapa bulan ini Gami mendapat beberapa ide untuk membuat fic baru dan Gami memintak pendapat dari Minna semua.

1) Naruto anak dari dua dewa yang hebat, namun dia tak dianggap oleh kedua orang tuanya karena suatu alasan. Namun disuatu peristiwa orang tua Naruto pun sadar dan menolong Naruto. Naruto sudah hidup lebih lama bahkan sebelum Rikudo lahir, Naruto tidak memiliki chakra yang harus dimiliki seorang Ninja. Naruto terlahir anak Hokage keempat, namun tetap tidak memiliki chakra yang membuatnya di sebut aib.

2) Naruto dibuang sejam setelah dia lahir karena minato tidak ingin memiliki anak yang tidak memiliki chakra, Ryuu anak tertua dari minato berumur 5 tahun yang juga tidak memiliki chakra melihat itu semua dan 5 tahun kemudian dia di usir oleh minato. Tanpa ada yang tau Naruto yang dibuang kelaut di selamatkan oleh sekelompok burung api(Apa sih namanya? gami lupa) dan Ryuu ternyata memiliki chakra yang sangat besar itu yang membuat chakranya tidak dapat dirasakan. Kedua kakak-adik itu bertemu dan berkelana bersama-sama, untuk membuat perdamaian.

3) Naruto bertunangan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai Naruto. suatu hari mantan kekasih Sasuke memasuki kehidupan Sasuke dan Sasuke ternyama masih mencintai Mantan kekasihnya itu. Nauto pun mengalah dan pergi walau hatinya terasa sakit, 8 tahun kemudian Naruto kembali dan saat itu juga Sasuke tau kalau hatinya sudah berpaling kelain hati.

4) Negeri ini dihuni oleh orang orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang berasal dari sayap, dan sayap itu sendiri akan muncul pada seseorang atau seseorang yang mencari sayap itu. Dan sayap yang langkah dan sulit didapatkan muncul pada seseorang yang dianggap lemah dan selalu dihina.

Okey hanya itu, dan gami mintak bantuan minna

Untuk no 1 gami ingin mintak saran tentang Naruto, P/L. kalau L maka kemungkinan Yaoi.

Untuk no 2 pairing untuk Naruto(P) dan Ryuu (L),

Untuk No 3 pasangan Naruto selain Sasuke

Untuk No 4, nama sayap yang langkah dan hebat.

Gami akan buat 4 fic itu setelah menamatkan salah satu fic Gami dan Gami akan fokus pada fic gami yang masih belum gami lanjutkan, votenya akan Gami terima sampai 24 januari.

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fic gaje Gami ini ~~

Sampai bertemu lagi~


	14. Chapter 14

Selamat Tahun Baru \\(^o^)/

Tahun 2016 telah datang dan lembaran baru telah terbuka, jalani tahun ini dengan penuh harapan dan impian oh tak lupa semangat.

Selamat membaca~

 **Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Note: Chap ini masih membahas masalalu Tobirama dan Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 14

 _Suara burung berkicauan dipagi hari membuat sepasang mata beriris biru terbuka, sang pemilik mata mengusap sudut matanya yang berair lalu segera bangkit dari futonnya dan menuju kamar mandi._

 _Yuuki menatap Madara yang sedang membangunkan Naruto yang dia tau itu sudah kebiasaan Madara._

 _"Naru-chan ayo bangun"Kata Madara lembut sambil mengoyangkan bahu Naruto_

 _"Hmm sebentar lagi Nii-chan" Igau Naruto sambil mengeratkan selimutnya_

 _Yuuki cekikikan melihat Madara menahan amarahnya, Yuuki tau Madara itu tidak akan pernah bisa memarahi Naruto malah Madara lah yang sering kena marah (Omelan) Naruto. Setelah puas melihat kelakuan adik-kakak itu Yuuki melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kamar mandi, hari ini dia akan ketempat Tobirama lagi. Mengingat Tobirama dia senyum-senyum sendiri._

 _Tak jauh dari Yuuki, Izuna menatap Yuuki aneh._

 _'Dia sudah gila ya? ' Batin Izuna aneh_

 _Mengangkat bahu acuh lalu meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang makan, dia mau membantu Kaa-sama nya membuat sarapan._

 _"Kaa-sama, Izuna bantu ya?"Kata Izuna lembut_

 _"Tentu, ayo kesini"Kata Kaa-samanya_

 _Madara yang masih setia menunggu adik perempuan tersayang nya bangun dari tidur cantiknya dengan sabar, dia sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan Naruto yang tidur begitu mengemaskan namun mau bagaimana lagi. Didalam tradisi keluarga mereka harus makan bersama dimeja makan, sebelum anggota keluarga lengkap maka tidak ada yang boleh makan._

 _Mengusap rambut hitam nan lembut milik Naruto, Madara tersenyum sedih, kenapa? karena Madara tau, ditengah malam Naruto menangis walau Dia tidak tau alasan yang membuat Naruto menangis namun Dia berjanji akan mencari tau dan memberi pelajaran untuk siapa pun yang membuat adik manisnya ini bersedih hati. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah menangis walau pun dia terluka atau di jahili, Dia merasa sakit melihat sisi lemah adiknya itu, Dia seperti gagal sebagai seorang Kakak._

 _"Ugh"_

 _Suara Igauan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Madara, Dia dapat melihat Naruto mengeliat dan perlahan Onyxnya terbuka dan menatap Madara lalu-_

 _Pluk_

 _-Memeluk Madara, oh lebih tepatnya bergelayut di leher Madara dengan ekspresi polosnya._

 _Madara mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tersenyum dan membawa Naruto keruang makan oh terlebih dahulu Dia membasuh wajah Naruto dulu agar terlihat segar._

 _Diruang makan, anggota keluarga yang lain sudah duduk dengan tenang hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan duo Uchiha itu (Madara dan Naruto)._

 _Tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kesumber suara dan disan Madara datang dengan Naruto di gendongannya, Mereka tersenyum geli melihat itu. Madara acuh dan mendudukan Naruto dengan Hati-hati lalu ikut duduk di samping Naruto._

 _"Ohayo~"Sapa Naruto_

 _"Ohayo Naru-Chan"Balas Mereka bersamaan_

 _Yuuki merasa memiliki keluarga sendiri, melihat interaksi Uchiha didekatnya membuatnya merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto beruntung, itu pikirannya._

 _"Ne Kaa-Chan Tou-chan" Panggil Naruto_

 _Yang di panggil menatap Naruto dan menghentikan makannya sejenak_

 _"Ya Naru-chan?"Tanya Tou-chan nya_

 _"Naru hari ini mu pergi ke tempat sahabat-sahabat Naru, boleh kah?"_

 _"Tentu boleh, Namun Naru harus hati-hati ne"Kata Kaa-channya_

 _"Tentu"_

 _"Oh Naru jangan pulang terlalu malam ya"Kata Izuna berupa Nasehat_

 _" Hai"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yuuki menatap Tobirama dengan binar-binar pada matanya, entah apa baginya Tobirama itu yang terbaik. Tobirama yang ditatap seperti itu resah namun diturupi dengan wajah Stoicnya._

 _Hashirama yang kebetulan juga ada disana dapat merasakan Aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Tobirama, Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kearah Yuuki dan Ke Tobirama lagi._

 _'Aku pusing'Batin nya sambil memijit keningnya lelah_

 _"Tobi-Kun istirahat dulu, ini minumlah"Kata Yuuki sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral_

 _Tobirama menatap botol itu lalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Yuuki dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang sejak awal diletakan tak jauh dari Hashirama._

 _Yuuki mendapat perlakuan seperti itu merasa perih dihatinya, merasa tak tahan lagi Yuuki pun berlari menjauhi tempat itu dengan air mata yang keluar dari iris birunya itu._

 _"Kau keterlaluan Tobirama"Kata Hashirama_

 _"Hm"Respon Tobirama acuh 'Siapa suruh menggangguku'_

 _Hashirama mengelengkan kepalanya atas respon yang diberikan Tobirama yang terkesan acuh tak acuh itu._

 _Yuuki memasuki daerah Uchiha masih menangis, banya para Uchiha yang lainnya melihat kearah Yuuki aneh dan datar. Namun jangan salah mereka itu memiliki perasaan yang peka jadi mereka tidak ada yang mengusik Yuuki saat ini._

 _Izuna melihat Yuuki duduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis di lipatan Kakinya, bahu Yuuki naik turun seiring dengan isakannya. Izuna melihat itu merasa sedih, lalu menghampiri Yuuki dan memeluknya._

 _Yuuki merasakan seseorang memeluknya menangis sejadi-jadinya, Dia tidak ingin dilihat lemah oleh orang lain Dia butuh seseorang untuk menutupi kelemahannya itu._

 _15 menit kemudian_

 _Akhirnya tangisan Yuuki mereda dan sekarang mereka duduk bersebelahan dibawah pohon itu (Saksi dari tangisan Yuuki)_

 _"Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"Tanya Izuna dengan senyum kecil (Izunakan memang berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya yang susah tersenyum ya kecuali adik kecilnya itu a.k.a Naruto)_

 _Yuuki hanya diam dan menatap kosong kearah depan, Izuna yang melihat itu menghela nafas._

 _"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang kerumah dan istirahat"Kata Izuna lembut_

 _"Hn"Respon Yuuki dengan Mode Uchiha nya_

 _Izuna menatap Yuuki yang menjauh dengan tatapan sedih, lalu menatap langit biru diatasnya._

 _'Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini, karena aku tau kau sudah memberikan hatimu pada laki-laki yang lain'Batin Izuna miris_

 _Tidak ada yang tau kalau Uchiha Izuna jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Tatsuhiko Yuuki pada pandangan pertama, disaat dimana Naruto pulang dari klan Uzumaki dengan membawa Yuuki serta dan Dia senang Yuuki tinggal di rumah keluarganya jadi setiap hari Dia dapat melihat Yuuki terus._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1 minggu kemudian_

 _Klan Uchiha dan Klan Senju berperang lagi, Hashirama dan Madara saling menyerang satu sama lainnya. Mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini karena mereka hanya ingin ketenangan dan tidak ada peperangan lagi, namun apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh mereka selain menuruti kata-kata orang yang lebih tua dari mereka._

 _perperangan itu berakhir dengan kehilangan dari Senju maupun Uchiha, banya dari kedua Klan itu gugur dimedan perang. Madara mendapatkan beberapa luka di tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Hashirama._

 _Setelah peperangan itu Yuuki ingin melatih Sharingannya, Izuna dengan senang hati membantu Yuuki yang notabenya orang yang dicintainya._

 _Di Klan Senju_

 _Tobirama duduk di depan Tou-samanya, disamping Tobirama ada Hashirama yang asik meminum teh hijau._

 _"Tobirama"Panggil Rey_

 _"Ya Tou-sama" Respon Tobirama_

 _"Aku menugaskan mu, memata-matai Klan Uchiha" Perintah Rey_

 _"Ha'i"_

 _Tobirama sangat senang mendapatkan tugas yang penting ini, Hashirama yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut dan di kepalanya sudah merancang bagaimana caranya Dia memberi tahukan soal ini ke Madara._

 _'Huff hari yang melelahkan'Batin Hashirama lesu_

 _Tobirama dengan hati-hati memasuki daerah kekuasaan Klan Uchiha, Dia meningkatkan Sensornya agar bisa menghindari kontak dengan para Uchiha._

 _Suara benturan membuat Tobirama menuju sumber suara, dan mata Tobirama terbelalak lalu menyeringai. Disana Yuuki sedang berlatih dengan Izuna dan Sharingan nya aktif dengan tiga tomoe._

 _"Kontrol Chakramu Yuuki"Teriak Izuna_

 _"Hai"_

 _Yuuki sedang berlatih Ninjutsunya, selama ini Dia menggunakan kekuatan yang diturunkan dari ibunya jadi Dia tidak pernah mengontrol Chakranya._

 _Izuna menatap Yuuki yang kelelahan karena kontrol Chakra yang tidak bagus._

 _'Ini akan sulit'Batin Izuna_

 _Tobirama segera menjauh dari tempat itu, didalam otaknya sedang merancang bagaimana caranya Dia menghancurkan Yuuki._

 _Izuna menyisir kesetiap sudut hutan, tadi Dia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang namun sekarang hawa itu tidak ada lagi dan dapat Dia simpulkan kalau seseorang itu telah pergi._

 _Hashirama telah memberitahukan Madara soal Tobirama yang memata-matain Klan Uchiha, dan reaksi Madara sudah di duga oleh Hashirama yaitu marah. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau ada seseorang dari Klan lain memata-matai Klannya sendiri, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak marah oh sepertinya orang bodoh itu Hashirama sendiri khukhukhu._

 _"Oh ya, mana Naru-chan? sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"Tanya Hashirama_

 _"Naru-Chan sedang pergi menemui 'Sahabat-sahabatnya' "Jawab Madara dengan memberikan tanda kutip pada kata Sahabat-sahabatnya._

 _"Oh, pasti akan lama"Kata Hashirama "Aku kangen dengan wajah manisnya itu~"Sambung Hashirama sambil membayangkan wajah manis Naruto_

 _Madara menatap Hashirama jijik dan-_

 _Bletak_

 _-Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Hashirama dan membuat Hashirama terjatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya dan tak lupa benjolan besar di kepalanya, Madara melihat hasil karyanya itu tersenyum mengejek._

 _Hashirama mengupat dengan berbagai jenis bahasa yang entah apa itu, Madara mendengar itu menutup telinganya._

 _'Senju bodoh'Batin Madara_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan Harinya_

 _Yuuki dengan riang menuju tempat biasanya Tobirama berlatih dan dia begitu senang saat melihat Tobirama menatap kearahnya, pipinya otomatis memerah._

 _Tobirama menatap Yuuki datar namun didalam hatinya menyeringai._

 _"Yuuki apa kau menyukaiku?"Tanya Tobirama_

 _Yuuki gelagapan, wajahnya sudah memerah ._

 _"I-iya"Jawab Yuuki 'Ugh kemana keberanianku sih 'Batin Yuuki kesal_

 _Tobirama menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Yuuki, Tobirama mendekati Yuuki lalu memegang bahu Yuuki dan secara otomatis Yuuki menatap Tobirama, biru bertemu dengan merah._

 _Yuuki terhipnotis dengan mata Tobirama dan Tobirama sedikit bersyukur karena Yuuki tidak mengaktifkan Sharingannya._

 _"Kalau begitu apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"Tanya Tobirama_

 _Hembusan nafas Tobirama mengelitik waja Yuuki yang memerah._

 _"Tentu"Jawab Yuuki_

 _"Apa pun?"Tanya Tobirama_

 _"Apa pun"_

 _Tobirama begitu puas dengan semua ini, Dia akan membunuh Yuuki._

 _"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau membunuh dirimu"Kata Tobirama dingin_

 _"A-pa?"Tanya Yuuki dengan mata terbelalak_

 _"Kau jangan berpura-pura lagi, aku tau kau itu Uchiha, bukan?"Pernyataan Tobirama_

 _"B-bagaimana kau tau?"Tanya Yuuki tak percaya_

 _"Eh, kau pikir aku bodoh eh? tentu aku tau dasar Uchiha hina, sampah"Hina Tobirama_

 _Yuuki mendengar itu menundukan kepalanya dan memundurkan langkahnya agak menjauhi Tobirama, Dia tidak percaya ini akan terjadi. Apa yang harus Dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak bisa membunuh Tobirama, Dia tidak bisa menjauhi Tobirama, Dia tidak bisa tidak melihat Tobirama._

 _Apa hanya ini cara agar Tobirama menerimanya? tapi kalau Dia membunuh Dirinya sendiri maka Dia akan melebur menjadi partikel-partikel Cahaya seperti saat Ibunya meninggal atau Dia akan seperti Ayahnya yang terbaring dengan tubuh dingin dan kaku._

 _Begitu banya memenuhi pikiran Yuuki, Tobirama menunggu dengan kesal keputusan yang di ambil oleh Yuuki dan Dia sangat yakin Yuuki kan menuruti permintaanya._

 _"Baiklah, kalau itu mau mu"Kata Yuuki akhirnya_

 _Tobirama menyeringai dengan lebar dan menatap Yuuki dengan seksama. Yuuki mengeluarkan pedang dari gulungan penyimpanan, mengarahkan ujung pedang itu pada Jantungnya dan-_

 _Cras_

 _-Menembus jantungnya._

 _Ditempat Naruto_

 _Deg_

 _Perasaan Naruto tidak enak, Dia merasakan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarganya. Para Tetua_ Kuchiyose menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Naru kau tidak apa-apa? "Tanya Tetua Kuchiyose Elang

"Entahlah, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Sesuatu yang buruk menimpa salah satu anggota keluargaku"Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi cemas

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau kembali Naru"Kata Tetua Kuchiyose Ular

"Hn, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa"Pamit Naruto dan menghilang dengan kilat putih

Para Tetua Kuchiyose saling bertatapan satu sama lainnya.

'Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja'Batin mereka.

Kilat putih muncul di dekat Yuuki yang berbaring merengang nyawa, Naruto yang melihat itu sontak berteriak panik.

"YUUKI-NEE" Teriak Naruto

Tobirama mendengar teriakan Naruto segera menoleh kesumber teriakan dan Dia melihat Naruto berlari menuju Yuuki yang merengang nyawa. Mata Tobirama melihat kejubah yang di pakai oleh Naruto dan matanya terbelalak ternyata Naruto seorang Uchiha.

"Yuuki-nee Hiks bertahanlah"Tangis Naruto

Yuuki menatap Naruto sedih, kenapa Dia begitu egois? Masih ada orang-orang yang menyayanginya, kenapa dia melakukan ini .

'Aku benar-bodoh, Tou-san, Kaa-san Yuuki akan menyusul kalian"Batin Yuuki

Chakra Hijau keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto, Chakra hijau itu perlahan berubah menjadi putih namun terlambat tubuh Yuuki berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya.

"Tidak tidak TIDAK YUUKI-NEE" Teriak Naruto histeris

Hashirama yang menuju tempat latian Tobirama dan terkejut dengar teriakan Naruto yang begitu pilu, dengan cepat Dia berlari menuju teriakan Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya Hashirama melihat Naruto menangis histeris dengan tubuh Yuuki yang melebur sedikit demi sedikit mejadi cahaya dan Dia juga melihat genangan darah bawah tubuh Yuuki menghilang itu.

Hashirama segera menghampiri Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat, Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _"Sttt tenanglah Naru-chan"Bisik Hashirama lembut namun matanya menatap Tobirama tajam 'Kau dalam masalah besar Tobirama'_

 _Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hashirama lalu menatap Tobirama dengan EMS, Tobirama yang melihat mata Naruto bergetar, Walau mata itu begitu indah tapi aura yang di keluarkannya begitu menakutkan._

 _"Kau"Kata Naruto tajam_

 _Prak_

 _Bruk_

 _Trak_

 _Ssyuut_

 _Drrrrrr_

 _Berbagai Jutsu di layangkan Naruto ke Tobirama yang tidak berkutik dan bersyukurlah Tobirama kau tidak dibunuh oleh Naruto hanya di beri luka-luka yang lumayan parah._

 _"Kau adalah lelaki paling Biadap yang pernah aku kenal dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu, jangan pernah menunjukan wajah hina mu itu lagi di hadapan ku atau kau akan merasakan Neraka"Kata Naruto dengan penuh ancaman dan aura mematikan_

 _Naruto pun melangkah menjauhi tempat itu dengan api-api putih dan hitam mengelilinginya, Hashirama menatap kepergian Naruto sedih lalu menatap Tobirama dengan emosi yang tinggi._

 _Bruk_

 _"Itu untuk Naruto"Kata Hashirama tidak merasa bersalah "Perlu kau tau Tobirama, Naruto itu adalah Uchiha yang Spesial, kau tau kenapa? karena Dia telah menjadi keluarga di Klan yang lain, Uzumaki, Sabaku, Nara, Hyuuga, dan banyak lagi dan Kau membuat masalah dengan Naruto. Kalau Klan lain tau habislah kau Tobirama, kau akan diburu oleh mereka dan aku tak akan membela maupun menolongmu"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Hashirama menjauh, Dia sudah pusing dengan semua kelakuan adiknya itu. Biarkanlah semua berjalan sesuai takdir._

 _Tobirama menatap tanah di bawahnya lalu memukulnya, raut wajahnya tidak dapat dilihat karena tertutup oleh rambutnya._

 _Tes_

 _tes_

 _tes_

 _Bukan hujan tapi air mata yang menetes ketanah, Tobirama menangis. Dia merasakan penyesalan begitu mendalam, Dia tidak ingin Naruto menjauhi dan membencinya dan Dia tidak tau kalau Naruto adalah seorang Uchiha._

 _Tapi apa yang akan Dia lakukan seandainya sejak awal Dia tau kalau Naruto itu Uchiha? apa Dia akan membunuh Naruto juga? Tidak tidak Dia tidak akan melakukan itu karena Dia mencintai Naruto, tapi apa sekarang yang Dia dapat? Naruto membencinya dan menjauhinya, Dia benar-benar egois._

 _Seandainya, seandainya saja Dia tidak melakukan ini, Seandainya Dia tidak meminta Yuuki bunuh diri maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kenapa Dia baru sadar sekarang, KENAPA, Oh Kami-Sama apa yang harus Dia lakukan._

 _Disaat Tobirama meratapi penyesalannya, Naruto memasuki rumahnya dan menangis dikamarnya. Madara dan Izuna melihat Naruto telah pulang begitu senang namun saat melihat Naruto menangis mereka pun segera menghampiri Naruto._

 _"Naru-chan kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Izuna lembut namun tersirat kekhawatiran_

 _"Naru apa yang terjadi? siapa yang membuat mu menangis"Tanya Madara Khawatir_

 _"Hiks Nii-chan, Izuna-Nii, Yuuki-nee telah Hiks tiada Hwaaaa"Tangis Naruto pun pecah_

 _Madara segera memeluk Naruto sedangkan Izuna membeku mendengar perkataan Naruto._

 _'Yuuki telah tiada? itu tak mungkin'Batinnya kalut_

 _"Stt siapa yang melakukannya? "Tanya Madara lembut_

 _"Tobirama"Jawab Naruto dingin_

 _Madara dan Izuna mendengar perkataan dingin Naruto begitu terkejut karena selama ini Naruto tidak pernah berkata sedingin ini._

 _"Naru tidak akan pernah memaafkannya sampai kapan pun, Dia tidak pantas HIDUP"Kata Naruto_

 _Madara dan Izuna didalam hati akan membuat pelajaran kepada Tobirama dengan alas berbeda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Waktu terus berlalu, dan selama itu pula Tobirama tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi, entah dimana gadis kecil itu sekarang. Pernah Dia bertanya pada kakaknya namun bukan jawaban yang Dia dapatnya melainkan Hinaan._

 _Dia sering mencuri pandang kedaerah Klan Uchiha namun tidak membuahkan hasil, Naruto seperti ditelan oleh bumi, Saat Dia kembali kerumah kabar mengejutkan menantinya yaitu Tou-samanya hidup kembali, Tou-samanya bercerita kalau Dia sebenarnya telah mati tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya kembali dan beginilah sekarang Dia hidup._

 _Dua tahun kemudian Tou-sama nya meninggal di medan pertempuran dan Nii-sama nya mengantikan Tou-sama nya menjadi ketua Klan, Perperangan antara Uchiha dan Senju kembali lagi. Tobirama melawan Izuna dan Hashirama melawan Madara._

 _Dengan Hiraishin Tobirama berhasil melukai Izuna dengan sangat parah, Madara yang melihat itu segera menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Hashirama dan segera menghampiri Izuna._

 _Madara yang melihat Izuna tidak bernyawa lagi begitu marah dan segera menyerang Tobirama, Tobirama berusaha menyeimbangkan pertarungan. Kilat putih menghentikan pertarungan mereka, Madara melihat ke kilat putih itu dan tersenyum perih dan sosok yang keluar dari kilat putih itu memeluk Madara dengan erat._

 _Tobirama memperhatikan Bocah perempuan usia 5 tahun dengan seksama lalu matanya terbelalak, Bocah itu adalah Naruto, Naruto saat usia 5 tahun. Tidak lama Naruto menghilang setelah Madara tenang._

 _Setelah perperangan itu Tobirama tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi, sampai Uchiha dan Senju bersatu dan membuat sebuah desa serta beberapa Klan lainnya juga ikut bergabung. Namun Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto dimana pun, baik di tempat Klan Uchiha maupun ditempat Klan lainnya ._

 _Dan sejak itu pula Tobirama selalu menunggu dimana Dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, walau tahun demi tahun Dia lalui untuk menunggu dan sampai dimana Dia meninggalkan dunia ini. Yang hanya Dia ingin kan hanya Naruto memaafkannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

TBC

Huff akhirnya selesai juga.

Maaf Gami tidak bisa membalas Review dari Minna dan Gami harap Chapter ini akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Minna.

Oh untuk Typo, Gami hanya manusia biasa pasti akan selalu salah dan kalau tidak ada kesalahan nantik tidak ada yang akan mereview fic Gami ^_^v

Jika berkenan tinggalkan lah jejak di fic ini ~

Sampai jumpa lagi \\(^_^)/


	15. Chapter 15

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Note: Chap ini masih membahas masalalu Tobirama dan Naruto

.

.

.

Chapter 15

 _Setelah kematian Yuuki, Naruto sering sekali menatap langit sambil menerawang seperti saat ini. Madara yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto menjadi sedih karena adik tersayangnya melamun terus._

 _' Yuuki-nee, apa kau bahagia disana bersama keluarga mu? sekarang kau telah seutuhnya menjadi seorang malaikat seperti ibu mu, Naru harap Yuuki-nee berbahagia disana dan Naru juga berhatap kita bisa bertemu lagi walau hanya sekali saja'Batin Naruto sedih_

 _"Naru waktunya pulang"Kata Madara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto_

 _Naruto tersenyum ke Madara lalu segera menghampiri Madara dan mengandeng tangan Madara manja._

 _"Kau ini manja sekali"Goda Madara_

 _"Week biarin"Cibir Naruto_

 _Mereka kembali kerumah karena hampir malam, bisa gawat kalau mereka pulang malam.(Takut kena ceramah selama 1 jam dari Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama mereka)_

 _Kediaman Uchiha_

 _Izuna menatap kosong makan malamnya, Orang tuanya sering menegurnya karena itu dan Madara sering memarahinya. Izuna masih memikirkan kematian Yuuki (Dia tidak tau Yuuki itu Half-Angel)._

 _Naruto menatap Izuna sedih lalu tersenyum, mengambil daging dari piringnya dengan sumpit dan mengarahkannya Ke mulut Izuna._

 _"Izuna-nii buka mulutnya Aa"Kata Naruto polos_

 _Izuna menatap Naruto dan daging yang disuapkan Naruto bergantian lalu tersenyum._

 _"Aa"Izuna pun membuka mulutnya_

 _Naruto memasukan daging itu kedalam mulut Izuna dan tersenyum polos, Izuna mengusap rambut Naruto penuh sayang. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan adik perempuan satu-satunya ini, adik yang Dia sayangi._

 _Madara dan kedua orang tua mereka melihat itu tersenyum bahagia, Naruto bagaikan matahari di dalam keluarga mereka._

 _"Naru-chan, hanya Izuna saja yang disuapin Nii-chan mu ini tidak?"Kata Madara merajuk_

 _"Iya Naru-chan tidak adil"Sambung Kaa-sama_

 _"Eh? Nii-chan dan Kaa-chan juga mau Naru suapin? Tou-chan tidak? "Tanya Naruto polos_

 _"Hn/Ya/Hm"Jawab ketiga Uchiha itu_

 _Naruto tersenyum geli dan begitu juga Izuna_

 _"Dasar sirik"Kata Izuna angkuh_

 _"Hn"Respon ketiga Uchiha acuh_

 _Naruto cekikikan, sekarang suasana meja makan kembali seperti sediakala. Dia berharap keluarganya akan selalu seperti ini, entah kenapa Naruto mengingat percakapannya dengan para Tetua_ Kuchiyose.

| "Naru-hime, Saya mendapat ramalan untuk mu"Kata Tetua katak

"Apa itu? "Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Saat usiamu 10 tahun, perwakilan bangsa Naga akan menemuimu dan membawa mu menuju ketempat mereka dan melatihmu disana dan menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki kontrak dengan bangsa Naga"Kata Tetua Katak

"Bangsa Naga? apa itu kerabat jauh dari Kuchiyose Ular?"Tanya Naruto penuh penasaran

"Ya kau benar Naru-Hime, Kuchiyose Ular berkerabat jauh dengan bangsa Naga dan saat kami sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi dari Kuchiyose Ular maka kami akan mengalami perubahan yang mirip dengan Bangsa Naga"Jawab Tetua Kuchiyose Ular

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Arigato atas infonya "Kata Naruto tulus

"Sama-sama" |

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan Naruto tidak pernah menunjukan dirinya di luar kawasan klan Uchiha, Dia menjauhi dunia luar sementara waktu dan juga Dia melakukan latihan di ruang bawah tanah kuil Uchiha._

 _Sesekali Madara dan Izuna akan menjengguknya dan membawakan makanan, sedangkan Tou-chan nya sedang berperang dengan Klan lain dan Kaa-chan mengurus rumah mereka._

 _Naruto sering mendengar kalau Madara dan Izuna juga ikut berperang sesekali waktu dan paling sering ikut kalau berperang dengan Klan Senju, Naruto memakhlumi itu karena Dia tau kedua Kakaknya itu punya dendam tersendiri kepada para Uchiha._

 _Latihan Naruto bisa dibilang cukup eksrim, ruang bawah tanah Kuil Uchiha sambai berantakan karena latihan Naruto. Untungnya ruang bawah tanah Kuil itu sudah dipasang Kekkai yang kuat._

 _Namun hari ini Naruto keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dan segera menuju suatu tempat, Dia mendapatkan info dari salah satu Bunshinnya kalau Rey tewas dimedan perang. Naruto yang telah menganggap Rey seperti ayahnya sendiri ingin menghidupkan Rey kembali dengan kekuatan /Jutsu yang telah dilatih dan disempurnakannya beberapa tahun ini._

 _Saat sampai ditempat tujuannya, Naruto menatap pemandangan yang horor. Mayat dimana-mana, baik itu dari Klan Uchiha maupun Senju._

 _Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati Naruto menghampiri sosok Rey yang berbaring tak bernyawa, Naruto menatap sedih Rey lalu meletakan telapak tangannya diatas tubuh Rey._

 _Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit tubuh Rey yang sudah tidak bernyawa hidup kembali, Naruto yang merasakan pekerjaannya telah selesai segera pergi dari tempat itu dan tidak lupa meninggalkan pesan untuk Rey._

 _Ramalan memang harus di jalani dan sekarang lah waktunya Naruto menjalani ramalannya, seekor Naga membawanya ketempat bangsa Naga tinggal._

 _Tempat yang indah, bersih dan tenang itulah tempat tinggal bangsa Naga. Naruto menghadap ke pemimpin para Naga dan diberi latihan langsung oleh pemimpin para Naga tersebut._

 _Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Naruto masih menjalani latihannya, walau Dia telah menyebatkan Bunshinnya keseluruh pelosok dunia namun para Bunshin itu tidak akan bisa memberika informasi padanya di tempat ini. Semua jalur komunikasih terputus._

 _Ditempat itu Naruto berlatih dengan giat dan tak pernah menyerah, Naruto juga belajar Senjutsu Naga dan karena Senjutsunya itu Dia memiliki sepasang sayap Naga berwarna emas yang indah dan penuh ukiran-ukiran rumit seperti Fuinjutsu._

 _Kekuatan Naruto setara dengan dewa, walau seperti itu Naruto tak pernah sombong Dia selalu merendah. Karena baginya kesombongan itu adalah sebuah kelemahan._

 _"_ _Naru saatnya istirahat dulu_ _" (Naru saatnya istirahat dulu)_

 _"_ _Ya tunggu sebentar Sora_ _" (Ya tunggu sebentar Sora )_

 _Sora salah satu Naga yang melatih Naruto._

 _"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Nii-chan, Izuna-nii bagaimana kabar kalian? Naru harap kalian sehat dan baik-baik saja, Naru merindukan kalian"Guman Naruto sambil menatap langit_

 _Naruto pun menyusul Sora untuk kembali kerumah yang selama disini ditempatinya._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian Naruto pun diizinkan kembali kebumi, Naruto yang senang segera meminta pemimpin para Naga untuk segera mengirimkan nya kebumi._

 _Walau Dia telah kembali kebumi, Namun Dia terlempar kemasa depan yang jaraknya sangat jauh dengan zamannya._

 _"Ah terlempar kemasa depan, dan wow begitu banya yang terjadi selama aku pergi. Kematian Kaa-chan, Tou-chan yang melindungi Nii-chan dan Izuna-nii dan lalu kematian Izuna-nii ditangan si tuan sok, bersatunya beberapa Klan dan tercipta beberapa desa-desa diselutuh penjuru dunia. Nii-chan dianggap penjahat, Klan Uzumaki musnah dihancurkan oleh aliansi Iwa-Kumo-Kiri"Gumam Naruto saat mendapatkan ingatan dari para Bunshin-bunshinnya "Huff hidupku akan berat, saatnya mencari anak dan cucu Nii-chan" Sambung Naruto sambil melangkah kedepan tepatnya menuju gerbang Konoha._

 _Saat memasuki Konoha, Naruto menatap monumen patung Hokage. Mata hitam Naruto mematap tidak suka kewajah patung Hokage kedua._

 _"Tobirama"Gumam Naruto penuh kebencian_

 _Lalu Naruto menangkap sosok seorang anak kecil yang seperti satu tahun dibawahnya duduk di patung Hokage ketiga, senyum kecil tercipta di wajah cantik Naruto._

 _"Aku menemukan Cucumu, Nii-chan" Bisik Naruto yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri_

 _Senyum Naruto semakin mereka saat Mata hitam dari bocah itu membalas menatap matanya, Naruto tau bocah itu terkejut namun sesaat kemudian bocah itu membalas senyuman Naruto._

 _"Penderitaanmu akan berakhir disini, Aku akan memberika kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kau dapatkan dari keluargamu. Dan kau adalah keluargaku mulai detik ini"Kata Naruto penuh dengan kearoganan Uchihanya_

 _Dan dimulailah kehidupan baru seorang Uchiha Naruto bersama Menma, Sasuke dan Nii-chan nya Madara dalam Tim 11 atau bisa disebut juga Tim Uchiha karena didalamnya diisi oleh para Uchiha._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Gomen chapter ini terlalu pendek, chapter selanjutnya sudah bukan alur mundur lagi.

Oh terima kasih atas respon-respon positif yang telah Minna berikan pada Fic Gami ini ^_^

Gami berencana akan memunculkan Yuuki dichapter berikutnya.

Dan terima kasih atas sarannya untuk Fic-fic yang ingin Gami buat itu, Gami akan tunggu saran dari Minna semua sampai 24 januari, kenapa? karena 24 januari adalah hari teristimewah untuk Gami.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalau tidak mau tersesat ^_^

Gami tunggu saran, kritikan dan pendapat kalian semua (Gami harap sih kritikannya sedikit aja)

Sampai bertemu lagi~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 16

"-Chan, Naru-Chan"Panggil Hashirama

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Hashirama, Hashirama yang ditatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tersiksa itu begitu teriris hatinya.

Tobirama hanya menundukan kepalanya, ini yang selama ini dinantikannya bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi tapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Deg

Tiba-tiba tubuh kedua Edo Tensei itu tidak dapat dikendalikan (Orochmaru sudah mengambil alih kedua tubuh itu)

"Naru serang kami dengan semua kemampuanmu, kami tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuh kami"Kata Hashirama yang sedang membuat segel tangan

Naruto menganggukan kepala, lalu menyiapkan jutsu juga.

.

Ditempat lain

Madara memukul mundur ninja-ninja Iwa, Dia menginggat pesan adiknya sebisa mungkin hindari korban jiwa dan inilah yang bisa Dia lakukan. Madara dapat melihat Sasuke sedang berhadapan dengan hewan-hewan Kuchiyose dibantu oleh beberapa ninja Uzushio.

"Pukul mundur mereka, hindari korban jiwa"Teriak Madara

"Ha'i"Respon mereka (Ninja Konoha dan Uzushio)

Di tempat lain (Hutan)

Menma mengejar Gaara yang dilarikan oleh kedua saudaranya, di belakang Menma ada Tim 7 dan 10 yang ikut pengejaran tersebut. Sebenarnya Menma dapat mengakhiri semua ini namun Dia tidak mau membuat curiga Ninja Konoha.

Gaara yang dilarikan oleh kedua kakaknya hanya bisa pasrah, Dia tidak ingin rencana yang telah disusun Uzukage berantakan karena kesalahannya.

"Temari bawa Gaara menjauh, aku akan mengurus mereka dulu"Perintah Kankuro

"Baik, hati-hati"Kata Temari sambil membawa Gaara yang dianggapnya pingsan itu

Kankuro menunggu ninja-ninja Konoha yang mengejarnya serta saudaranya dengan beberapa boneka yang digerakan oleh benang chakra yang berasal dari jari-jari tangannya disekelilingnya.

"Kalian teruskan pengejaran biar Dia kami yang hadapi"Kata Shikamaru

Tim 7 dan Menma menganggukan kepala dan terus berlari menyusul Gaara dan Temari, sedangkan Tim 10 melawan Kankuro.

Kembali ketempat Naruto

Kenkai yang mengurung Naruto, Hokage, Orochimaru serta Edo Tensei, sekarang dipenuhi dengan batang-batang pohon yang di hasilkan oleh Naruto dan Hashirama.

"Kalian Edo Tensei yang menyebalkan"Gerutu Naruto

Penampilan Naruto sudah tidak karuan lagi, banya sobekan-sobekan dan lainnya.

Shinggg

"Butuh bantuan Naru-Chan"Kata seorang wanita usia 20 tahun dengan gaun putih dan tak lupa sepasang sayap merpati putih di punggungnya

Naruto mendengar suara yang familiar baginya mendongka dan tersenyum

"Yuuki-nee" Kata Naruto

Yang dipanggil tersenyum lalu melesat menuju samping Naruto dengan sebuah katana yang sudah dikeluarkan dari sarung, gangang katana berwarna merah dengan lonceng di ujungnya dan katana itu berwarna hitam kelam dengan ukiran-ukiran Fuin yang indah dan rumit.

Sedangkan Tobirama dan Hashirama terkejut melihat kedatangan Yuuki yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, Yuuki disini terlihat begitu anggun dan bercahaya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengunakan ini"Kata Naruto

Dan muncul sebuah katana yang sangat tipis berwarna putih dengan huruf-huruf kanji yang berarti Roh dengan ganggangnya berwarna merah dengan pita unggu yang melilit ganggang kanata itu.

Aura kematian sangat terasa dari katana yang dimunculkan oleh Naruto, Yuuki yang merasakan aura itu menyeringai sadis.

"Khukhukhu itu pedang roh milik Shinigami-sama, ne Naru-chan" Kata Yuuki

"Yap"Respon Naruto

Kedua Edo Tensei itu berkeringat dingin dan Orochimaru yang tidak jauh dari mereka hampir terjatuh dengan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan katana Naruto.

"Bukan Saatnya termenung, Yuuki-nee kita bantai mereka"Seru Naruto

"Ayeee"

Mereka pun menyerang Tobirama dan Hashirama yang masihterkejut.

"Orochimaru lawan mu adalah kami"Kata Minato yang bersiap-siap menyerang Orochimaru

"Cih"

Pertarungan kelas ataspun tersaja di dalam Kenkai, Shinobi yang menjaga Kenkai berkeringat dingin dan gemetar (Gomen Gami tidak membuat adegan pertarungannya, Gami kurang ahli dalam adegan pertarungan seperti ini, takut jelek)

Naruto berdiri dengan katananya sudah ada dileher Hashirama tinggal beberapa centi lagi maka Roh/Jiwa Hashirama akan terhisap oleh katana Naruto. Kondisi Hashirama bisa dikatakan tidak baik, tubuhnya diikat oleh ribuah rantai chakra, kakinya dibekukan dan Kayu-kayu dari Mokuton juga telah mengurung pergerakannya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, Naru tidak mau melalukan ini karena Nii-san sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri tapi ini demi kebaikan semuanya dan semoga kau tenang disana"Kata Naruto sambil menyentuhkan katananya keleher Hashirama

Hashirama hanya tersenyum, perlahan tapi pasti Roh Hashirama terhisap kedalam Katana Naruto dan Katana itu berpedar cahaya biru lalu kembali normal lagi.

Naruto menatap tubuh yang tak berdosa yang dijadikan perantara untuk Edo Tensei dengan sedih, Dia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Shinobi-shinobi diluar sana yang menjadikan orang lain untuk kepuasan diri sendiri. Sungguh kejam.

"Naru-chan, disini butuh bantuan"Teriak Yuuki

Naruto melihat ke Yuuki lalu menghampirinya

"Kan sudah diikat, Dia juga tidak dapat bergerak. Lalu bantuan apa yang Yuuki-nee butuhkan?"Tanya Naruto sedikit cemberut

"Katana ku hanya untuk menyesel sementara saja"Jawab Yuuki watados

Gubrak

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, lalu mendelik Yuuki. Yuuki hanya cengegesan tak jelas.

"Dasar"Gerutu Naruto, lalu melihat ke Tobirama yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Hashirama tadi "Sepertinnya aku sedikit bersenang-senang dulu ne Yuuki-nee" Kata Naruto sadis

"Aku serahkan padamu Naru, karena aku harus pergi waktu ku didunia ini sudah habis"Kata Yuuki

"Hm"

Yuuki pun terbang menunju angkasa, Naruto menatap Tobirama dengan sadis lalu menyatukan chakra angin dengan katananya. Katana yang tipis itu menjadi semakin berkilau dan tajam.

"Khukhukhu rasakan pembalasanku T-O-B-I-R-A-M-A" Tawa Naruto

Jreeet

Crasss

Duinghh

Brakk

Trasss

"Agrrrr"Raung kesakitan Tobirama

Orochimaru yang melihat itu meneguk ludahnya lalu menatap lawan bertarungnya.

'Aku harus menghindari pertarungan dengan bocah Uchiha itu'Batin Orochimaru

"NARU-CHAN, TERUS SIKSA DIA JIKA PERLU CINCANG SELURUH TUBUHNYA"Teriak Madara penuh semangat dari luar Kenkai

Seluruh orang disana mengalihkan perhatian keMadara karena mereka terkejut karena seorang Uchiha OOC, Naruto mengangkat cempolnya ke Madara.

Sasuke yang ada didekat Madara sedikit menjauh dari Madara.

"Memalukan Uchiha" Kata Sasuke sadis

Twing

"Kau berbicara sesuatu SASUKE?"Tanya Madara dengan aura unggu mengelilinginya

Sasuke pun mengunakan jurus kaki seribu, Madara melihat itu cengong lalu mengangkat bahu acuh dan melihat penyiksaan Tobirama. Ninja dari Uzushio yang ada didekat Madara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat salah satu orang yang dihormati didesa mereka.

Kembali ke Naruto

"Bagaimana? apa masih kurang? ah pasti belum ya, ini masih kurang tidak sepadan dengan yang dirasakan Yuuki-nee dan Izuna-nii" Kata Naruto berbicara sendiri "Aku masih mau 'bersenang-senang' denganmu lebih lama lagi tapi kasihan Orochimaru juga ingin 'Bersenang-senang' denganku"Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat

"La-lakukanlah"Lirih Tobirama

Dan

Jleep

Kanata Naruto menusuk tepat dijantung Tobirama dan pedar cahaya biru memasuki katana Naruto seiring tubuh Edo Tensei itu jatuh didepannya, Naruto pun mencabut pedangnya dan menyimpannya di Fuin yang ada di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku heran, kalian itu adalah seorang Kage tapi untuk mengalahkan seekor ular saja tidak bisa"Cemooh Naruto

"Tutup mulutmu Uchiha" Marah Minato

"Kenapa? kau marah? apa kau tidak sadar posisimu saat ini eh? "Sindir Naruto

Keadaan Minato dan Hiruzen sangat mengenaskan, luka dimana-mana pakaiannya sudah tidak lengkap lagi.

"Lebih baik kalian duduk dengan tenang"Perintah Naruto "Dan Orochimaru saatnya 'bersenang-senang' " Kata Naruto saat melihat ke Orochimaru dan tak lupa senyum manisnya

Glup

Menelan ludah kesekian kalinya untuk Orochimaru, dikepala sennin ular itu sedang menyusun rencana untuk keluar dari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan ini.

"Jangan terlalu lama melamun"Tegur Naruto yang sudah didepan Orochimaru dan meninju perut Orochimaru.

Bruk

Orochimaru terpental cukup jauh

"Cih sial"Gerutu Orochimaru

Saat hendak melakukan beberapa segel tangan, Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Menatap ke arah perutnya yang terkena pukulan Naruto dan ekspresi horor memenuhi wajahnya.

"Apa APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KU, UCHIHA SIALAN"Teriak Orochimaru murka

Diperut Orochimaru yang terkena pukulan Naruto muncul aksara Fuinjutsu yang begitu rumit dan halus, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah chakra Orochimaru menghilang atau tepatnya disegel oleh Naruto (segel yang sama yang digunakan Madara untuk Menma)

"Kenapa marah? bukankah itu pantas untuk orang sepertu kamu, cobalah hidup tanpa chakra yang kau bangga-banggakan itu"Kata Naruto santai namun penuh ancaman

"Wow kau cerdik Naru-chan"Teriak Madara

"Baru tau, aku bukan orang bodoh yang mengunakan Fuin ini untuk cucunya sendiri"Sindir Naruto

Doengg

Madara yang merasa disindir mencolos hatinya, Menma yang kebetulan baru datang setelah berhasil menjalankan misinya langsung menatap Madara dengan penuh kekecewaan.(Menma mengikuti permainan Naruto) Madara yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Menma begitu terpuruk dan sakit hatinya.

Pluk

pluk

pluk

Sasuke menepuk bahu Madara memberikan semagat.

"Sudahlah semua telah berlalu"Nasehat Sasuke

Menma menatap Sasuke sangsi yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang diartikan (Untuk mendapatkam restu) Menma hanya Sweetdrop. Sedangkan Madara menatap Sasuke terharu.

.

.

.

Penyerangan yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru telah berhasil dikalahkan dan Orochimaru berhasil melarikan diri dibantu oleh Kabuto namun itu tidak menjadi masalah.

 _Didepan gedung Hokage_

Peserta ujian Chuunin, para shinobi konoha dan penduduk menatap kearah Hokage ketiga dan keempat yang berdiri di balkon gedung Hokage.

"Uchiha Naruto siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya Minato lantang

Semuanya mengarahkan pandang kearah Naruto yang berdiri di himpit oleh Madara dan Sasuke serta Menma di belakangnya.

"Aku? "Tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri "Bukankah kau sudah tau namaku Uchiha Naruto"Kata Naruto santai

"Bukan itu, Kenapa Hokage pertama dan kedua mengenalmu"Tanya Hiruzen

"Apa salah kalau mereka mengenalku?"Tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hiruzen

"KAU, jawab pertanyaan kami bukan balik bertanya"Bentak Minato "Dan bagaimana Uchiha terkutuk seperti kalian bisa mengunakan rantai chakra dan Mokuton"Hina Minato

"Anda tau, sebagai seorang Kage bahasamu sangat rendahan"Kata Naruto menghina "Jangan pernah kau menghina Uchiha bila kau tidak tau apa pun, kau pikir siapa yang membangun desa ini eh? Hashirama? Senju? Kalian semua salah bila beranggapan seperti itu Konoha, penyatuan desa bukanlah ide dan impian dari Senju maupun Hashirama tapi dari Uchiha, UCHIHA" Kata Naruto menekankan pada kata Uchiha "Dan perlu kalian tau Konoha itu nama yang diberi oleh Uchiha Madara"

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu?"Tanya Hiruzen

Naruto menyeringai

"Dari kehidupanku"Jawab Naruto "Aku adalah adik dari Uchiha Madara, seorang Uchiha yang memiliki Sharingan murni dan diterima diberbagai Klan dan diberi izin untuk mempelajari semua jutsu klan dan yang dapat menjadikan Bijuu sebagai teman bukan senjata dan mendapat kepercayaan dari kesembilan Bijuu, itu lah aku"Kata Naruto tenang

Semua yang disana terkejut dan tak percaya

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat dan baca gulungan perjanjian Uchiha, Senju dan Uzumaki. Ya entah dimana gulungan itu"Kata Naruto acuh

"Dan tidak lupa kalau Uchiha Naruto adalah-"Perkataan Menma mengantung

"- UZUKAGE"Teriakan serentak dari ninja Uzushio beserta trio Uchiha (Madara, Menma dan Sasuke)

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oh pendeknya chapter ini, Maaf ne minna.

Chapter ini identitas Naruto telah terbongkar dan chapter depan mungkin identitas Madara.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ~


	17. Chapter 17

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blablabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blablabla_ 'Inner

" **Blablabla** " Bijuu berbicara

' _ **Blablabla**_ 'Inner Bijuu

/Blabla **bla** /Telepati

.

.

.

Chapter 17

"U-uzukage?"

Semua yang disana terkejut bukan main apa lagi Minato yang sedari tadi menghina Naruto dan Uchiha, Kushina yang ada disana juga terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Dia menginggat sebuah cerita didalam salah satu Gulungan sejarah yang pernah Dia baca waktu masih kecil dulu.

"Tidak mungkin"Kata Minato tak percaya

Naruto memutar matanya malas lalu memberikan kode kepada Madara untuk mengambil jubah kebesaran kagenya, Madara dapat kode itu segera mengambil jubah Uzukage. Mei yang juga ada disana menatap Madara yang sedang mengambil jubah kebesaran Uzukage.

"Mei-Sama jangan terlalu terpesona dengan Madara-Sama"Tegur Ao berbisik

Bluss

Pipi Mei memerah karena malu, Choujuro melihat itu tersenyum geli diikuti oleh Ao.

"Ini Naru-chan"Kata Madara sambil memakaikan jubah Uzukage

"Arigato"Kata Naruto tulus

Minato tak percaya dengan ini semua, apa lagi bocah Uchiha itu mengaku-ngaku adik dari Uchiha Madara.

"Kau hanya pembohong besar"Kata Minato sinis

"Hokage-dono, perkataan anda sudah kelewat batas. Seharusnya ada sebagai Kage dapat memilah kata-kata yang baik, Anda memalukan"Tegur Mei yang sudah kesal

Minato bertambah geram karena Mei ikut membela Uchiha itu.

"Nii-chan sepertinya menantumu sangat emosian"Bisik Naruto ke Madara

"Hn"Respon Madara khas Uchiha nya

"Nee-chan bukannya seharusnya yang memiliki emosi yang tinggi itu Uzumaki? lalu kenapa Tou-sama seperti itu ?"Tanya Menma berbisik

"Mungkin jiwa mereka tertukar"Jawab Sasuke asal

"Aku bukan bertanya pada mu Sasu-nii"Geram Menma

"Hn"Balas Sasuke acuh

Naruto tertawa renyah atas tingkah kedua pria yang disayanginya itu.

"Ekhm"Dehem Naruto membuat fokus kembali padanya "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin ditanya, saya mau kembali ke Uzushio karena berkas-berkas telah menumpuk dimeja kerja saya dan menunggu di bereskan"Kata Naruto malas

Tidak ada yang bersuara dan dengan itu Naruto, Madara, Menma, dan Sasuke serta ninja Uzushio menghilang dengan kilat putih yang di hasilkan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

Semua desa shinobi digemparkan akan kebangkitan Uzushio dan juga tentang siapa Uzukagenya, semuanya berbondong-bondong mencari tahu seperti apa Uzushio saat ini tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk aliansi dan desa-desa kecil yang telah bergabung dengan Uzushio. Mereka malah santai didesa masing-masing tanpa melakukan hal yang merepotkan (menyelidiki Uzushio).

Naruto dan penduduk Uzushio hanya santai saja, mereka tidak perlu repot untuk menambah pengamanan desa. Sebelum ninja-ninja dari desa lain memasuki Uzushio mereka mungkin sudah tumbang dan tidak bernyawa lagi.

Uzushio dilapisi dengan berbagai pelindung yang berlapi-lapis, Jangan lupa Uzushio juga di kelilingi dengan kolam lava yang sangat panas dan juga kabut ilusi yang membuat yang terkena kabut akan terjebak didalam ilusi yang kuat.

"Lapor Uzukage-sama, mayat-mayat shinobi yang di kolam lava sudah dikuburkan"Lapor Anbu berkode Neko

"Bagus Neko, lanjutkan tugasmu"Kata Naruto puas dengan kerja Ninja-ninja Uzushio itu

"Ha'i"

Anbu itupun menghilang dengan Shunshin.

"Mereka tetap nekat ne Naru-chan"Kata Madara yang duduk santai di kusen jendela

"Ya, walau mereka hanya mengantarkan nyama kesini"Balas Naruto yang menekuni laporan-laporan didepannya "Oh Nii-chan, Menma dan Sasuke mana?"Tanya Naruto penasaran karena kedua orang itu tidak terlihat diruangannya ini

"Oh mereka berdua ingin membuat jurus kombinasi antara Raikiri dan Rasenshuriken"Jawab Madara dan membayangkan apa hasil gabungan kedua jurus itu

BOOM

Suara ledakan dan asap yang mengupul membuat mereka terkejut dan lalu melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang terhenti gara-gara ledakan tadi, ini sudah bisa mereka rasakan. Penduduknya saja melanjutkan aktivitas yang mereka tinggalkan karena terkejut.

"Inu"Panggil Naruto

Poff

"Ya Uzukage-sama" Kata Anbu Inu yang sudah muncul didepan meja kerja Naruto

"Siapkan dua kamar dirumah Sakit dan perintahkan Anbu yang lain mengantar dua orang yang menghasilkan ledakan ini kerumah sakit"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i"

Anbu itu pun menghilang dan melakukan tugasnya, Madara menatap keasal ledakan dengan miris.

"Mereka akan jadi penghuni tetap rumah sakit kalau seperti ini terus"Kata Madara penuh kedramatisan

"Mau bagaimana lagi Nii-chan, mereka itu suka sekali mengabungkan jutsu yang saling berlawanan"Respon Naruto yang pasrah

"Ah, merepotkan"Kata Madara

"Nii-chan kau ketularan Klan Nara"Kata Naruto geli

"Hn"

Naruto tertawa senang, walau tugasnya masih banyak Dia tetap merasa bahagia dengan ini semua. Hanya didalam benaknya satu hal yang Dia pikirkan, bagaiman mengalagkan Madara palsu?.

Sebenarnya mudah untuknya mengalahkan Madara palsu, namun Dia ingin semua orang tau kalau itu bukan Uchiha Madara namun Uchiha Obito.

Syutt

Muncul sosok seperti tanaman venus darI lantai disamping meja kerja Naruto.

"Zetsu? ada berita apa? "Tanya Naruto heran

Sudah lama Zetsu tidak menghampirinya langsung, palingan Dia akan mengirim berita kebunshinnya yang ada di Akatsuki.

"Obito, Dia berencana ingin mengumandangkan genderang perang keseluruh desa-desa Ninja"Lapor Zetsu

"Jadi waktunya sudah dekat ne"Kata Madara datar

"Ya Madara-sama"Kata Zetsu

"Zetsu terus awasi Obito dan kembalilah, oh arigato"Kata Naruto lembut

"Tidak masalah Naru-Hime"Respon Zetsu sambil menghilang masuk kelantai

"Lalu sekarang Nii-chan?"Tanya Naruto

"Kita harus melindungi Jinchuuriki yang masih tersisa"Jawab Madara

"Jinchuuriki yang masih tersisa? Naruko, Gaara, Fu, Utakata, Bee "Gumam Naruto "Fu, Utakata sudah ada disini dan Gaara dalam perjalanan kesini, Naruko pasti bisa di jaga oleh Ninja Konoha dan Bee juga akan dilindungi oleh Raikage dan juga Dia sudah berteman dengan Bijuunya"Kata Naruto sambil berfikir "Tapi kita tetap harus melindungi mereka, jadi bagaimana bila Ninja Uzushio dikerahkah untuk melindungi Jinchuuriki yang diluar desa kita? "Tanya Naruto

"Bagus juga, tapi tidak mungkin semua ninja Uzushio yang kita kerahkan. Desa juga membutuhkan mereka"Jawab Madara

"Aku sudah pikirkan itu Nii-chan, yang bertugas mengawasi dan menjaga Jinchuuriki diluar sana akan diseleksi, yang dipilih mereka yang ahli Fuinjutsu dan bertarung Jarak jauh dan dekat"Jelas Naruto

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengetes mereka?"Tanya Madara

"Ya kita berempatlah"Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai

Madara pun ikut menyeringai, didalam otaknya sudah tersusun dengan rencana penyiksaan yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Sasuke dan Menma, dimana Madara? Madara sedang mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk tes itu.

Clek

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? "Tanya Naruto saat memasuki ruangan rawat duo Uchiha itu

"Buruk"Jawab mereka lesu

"Bisa ku tebak kalau gagal lagi"Kata Naruto

"Ya"Basal mereka lesu

"Hehehe, sudah mungkin lain kali berhasil"Hibur Naruto "Oh ya tadi Zetsu menyampaikan berita yang penting"Kata Naruto serius

"Apa? "Tanya Menma

"Katanya Obito akan melancarkan genderang perang kesemua desa"Jawab Naruto

"Ini masalah yang gawat"Kata Sasuke

"Ya, kau benar Suke. Jadi aku dan Nii-chan berencana melakukan sebuah tes untuk memilih siapa yang akan bertugas menjaga Jinchuuriki diluar desa kita"Jelas Naruto

"Apa kami boleh ikut juga Nee-chan?" Tanya Menma penuh harap

"Kalian tanpa tes akan aku izinkan tapi tidak untuk Jinchuuriki Konoha namun Kumo"Jawab Naruto menatap Menma serius "Kau jangan mencemaskannya, banya yang akan melindunginnya disana"Hibur Naruto

"Hn"Respon Menma

"Lalu kapan tes itu akan dimulai?"Tanya Sasuke

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab melainkan duduk di samping ranjang rawat Sasuke

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi, kalian tidak perlu ikut"Jawab Naruto lembut "Sembuhkan dulu luka-luka kalian"Sambung Naruto

Mereka hanya tersenyum, mereka tau Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi mereka.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang rawarnya, Sasuke tau kalau Naruto sudah seperti ini pertanda Dia sedang lelah dan butuh sandara dan Sasukelah sandaran untuk Naruto. Menma yang juga disana tersenyum lembut kearag kedua keluarganya, Dia sangat mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto yang hubungan mereka belum ada kepastian itu.

.

.

.

Seseorang berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' dikeningnya terbang mengunakan pasir menuju Uzushio, Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara Jinchuuriki Shukaku.

/ **Gaara kita hampir sampai di Uzushio** /

/Kalau begitu aku akan terbang lebih rendah/

/ **Ya dan sebaiknya kau segera hubungi Uzukage itu agar kita tidak terjebak di kabut ilusi milik Isonade itu** /Shukaku memperingati Gaara

/Ha'i/

Gaara pun mengerkan pasirnya menuju kebawah agak berjarak beberapa meter dari kabut ilusi, lalu Gaara sedikit berkonsentrasi untuk menghubungi Naruto melaluo telepati.

/Naruto/Panggil Gaara

/Hn/Respon Naruto (Naruto masih bersandar di bahu Sasuke)

/Aku sudah ada di depan Uzushio/Kata Gaara

/Eh? kau sudah sampai, kalau gitu tunggu salah satu Anbu ku akan menjemputmu/ Kata Naruto terkejut

/Hm/

Telepati mereka pun terputus, Gaara duduk didekat sebuah pohon dengan pasir-pasirnya berterbangan disekitarnya seperti melindunginya dari bahaya yang mengancamnya.

Poff

Muncul Anbu dengan topeng kucing didepan Gaara, Gaara yang melihat seorang Anbu didepannya segera berdiri.

"Saya Anbu yang di utus untuk menjemput Anda"Katanya

"Hn"

Anbu itu pun memegang pundak Gaara dan

Poff

Mereka menghilang menyisakan daun-daun yang berterbangan.

"Shunshin disini agak berbeda dengan Shunshin lainnya, Tidak sembarang Shunshin yang bisa menembus pertahanan Uzushio. Kami para Shinobi Uzushio dilatih untuk bisa menggunakan Shunshin ini "Jelas Anbu Neko

Gaara menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, lalu Dia mengikuti Anbu Neko menuju kantor Uzukage

Tok

tok

tok

"Masuk"

'Suara laki-laki?'Batin Gaara heran

Clek

"Lapor Madara-sama, saya membawa Sabaku Gaara sesuai perintah Uzukage-sama"Lapor Anbu Neko

"Hn, kau boleh kembali Neko"Kata Madara

"Ha'i"

Anbu Neko pun menghilang, Madara menatap Gaara sejenak lalu berdiri dari kursi Uzukage yang sedari tadi Dia duduki.

"Sabaku-san silahkan duduk"Kata Madara sambil menujuk sofa didepannya

Gaara pun duduk, namun masih banya yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa aku yang duduk di meja Uzukage? Naru-chan sedang dirumah sakit menjengguk Menma dan Sasuke jadi tugasnya diserahkan kepada ku sementara"Jelas Madara "Jadi apa saudaramu tau kau kesini? "Tanya Madara

"Ya"Jawab Gaara datar

"Oh baguslah kau begitu, jadi Sabaku Gaara kau disini akan dilatih bersama Jinchuuriki lainnya agar energi negatif dari Bijuu tidak menguasaimu"Kata Madara lembut

"Ya"

Gaara tersenyum, Dia tau disini Dia bisa mengendalikan energi negatif dari Bijuu dan Dia juga bisa berteman dengan Bijuunya serta disini juga sebagai tempat perlindungan bagi Jinchuuriki seperti Dia.

Setelah berbicara singkat dengan Madara, Gaara menuju Training Ground yang biasa dipakai oleh Jinchuuriki untuk latihan. Saat sampai disana Gaara membulatkan matanya, Training Ground ini berbeda dengan Training Ground yang pernah Dia lihat. Kenkai yang kasat mata melindungi TG ini, jadi tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan latihan mereka yang kadang-kadang tidak stabil.

"Jangan terkena gelembung itu"Teriak Fu yang memperingatkan Gaara yang hampir mengenai salah satu gelembung yang melayang didekatnya

Otomatis Gaara menjauh dari gelumbung-gelembung itu.

/ **Itu gelembung-gelembung milik Saiken** /Kata Shukaku menjelaskan melalui telepati

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya lalu menuju ketempat Fu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Fu menatap Utakata yang asik membuat Gelembung-gelembung dari mulutnya.

"Utakata berhenti membuat Gelembung, kau ingin tempat ini meledak lagi eh? "Teriak Fu kesal, Dia harus mengunakan Sayap Choumei untuk terbang dan menghindari gelembung-gelembung yang dibuat oleh Utakata.

"Gelembung itu indah Fu"Kata Utakata ceria

" **Gelembung itu indah, sangat indah** "Teriakan senang Saiken yang merasuki Bunshin Utakata

"Kalian kekanakan"Teriak Fu tak habia fikir

Gaara melihat tingkah kedua Jinchuuriki itu menestakn keringat dingin, Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Jinchuuriki persikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Tapi Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dihatinya saat bersama mereka.

Boom

Suara ledakan menbuat Gaara menoleh kesumber ledakan dan sudut bibirnya tertarik seperti ingin tertawa.

"Whahahaha, rasakan itu, senjata makan tuan"Tawa Fu

Bagaimana Fu tidak tertawa, Utakata terkena gelembungnya sendiri dan keadaan anak untuk sungguh membuat mu tertawa, badannya penuh dengan lendir-lendir berbagai warna.

"Pfttt"

"Tertawalah"Kata Fu

"Hahahaha"Akhirnya tawa Gaara pun keluar

Utakata yang ditertawakan hanya merengut tak jelas dan Saiken sudah menghilang karena ledakan tadi. Mereka tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada yang memgawasi mereka.

"Sepertinya Dia akan betah disini"Guman Naruto, yap yang mengamati mereka adalah Naruto

Setelah tidur sejenak di bahu Sasuke, Dia langsung menuju ketempat Gaara untuk berbicara tapi saat melihat Gaara bercanda ria bersama Fu dan Utakata membuat Naruto menggurungkan niatnya. Dan kembali menuju Kantor Uzukage untuk mendiskusikam tes yang akan dilaksanakam dua hari lagi bersama Madara.

.

.

.

Obito dipusingkan dengan menghilangnya Jinchuuriki-Jinchuuriki belakangan ini, Dia sudah memerintahkan Zetsu untuk mencari tau keberadaan Jinchuuriki itu namun Dia tidak mendapatkan hasil dan juga dua Bijuu tidak berhasil Dia dapatkan.

Kalau begini rencananya akan gagal total, Dia harus membuah Jinchuuriki yang tersisa keluar dari persembunyianya dengan cara membunyikan genderang perang.

"Rencana ini harus berhasil"Gumamnya penuh ambisi

Zetsu yang mendengar itu segera masuk kedalam tanah dan segera melaporkan ini ke Naru-Hime.

3 tahun kemudian

Obito yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara mendatangi pertemuan para Kage dan saat itu Naruto juga ikut dalam pertemuan Sebagai Uzukage dikawal oleh Madara.

"Wah wah wah sepertinya semua Kage berkumpul di tempat ini, boleh bergabung"Kata Obito muncul di tengah-tengah meja yang berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Semua Kage memasang kuda-kuda bertarung sedangkan Naruto tetap santai begitu juga dengan Madara.

"Oh ada Uzukage ternyata, dan seorang Uchiha. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama ku, kita sama-sama Uchiha bukan"Bujuk Obito

Naruto memandang sinis Obito

"Memangnya kau siapa? "Tanya Naruto innocent

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku? aku Uchiha Madara"Jawab Obito dengan bangganya

"Pfttt hahahaha, Jangan bercanda dengan ku"Tawa Naruto

"Apa maksudmu ah? "Tanya Obito

"Uchiha Madara tidak akan mungkin berkata seperti itu kepada Imoutonya sendiri"Jawab Naruto santai

"Imouto? mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Madara memiliki adik"Kata Obito sangsi

"Hahaha kau hanya penipu Uchiha Obito"Kata Naruto

"O-obito?"Kata Minato dan Kakashi terbatah

"Dari mana kau tau nama asli ku"Tanya Obito

"Oh Nii-chan ku sendiri yang memberi tau sebelum Dia mati" ' _Dan hidup lagi_ ' Jawab Naruto

"Kalau kau memang adik Uchiha Madara bergabungan lah dengan ku dan mewujudkan impian Kakakmu"Bujuk Obito

"Kau tau Uchiha Obito, kau terlalu naif sebagai seorang Uchiha. Apa yang ingin kau capai itu hanya ilusi semata, kau tau Rin sudah tenang di alam sana. apa kau tau apa yang Dia rasakan saat melihat mu sudah berubah seperti ini? "Tanya Naruto "Dia pasti sangat kecewa dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan, Uchiha Madara sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan itu. Dia hanya ingin kedamaian tanpa pertumbahan darah, Dia melindungi desanya dari balik bayangan. Kau tau kenapa selama ini Konoha jarang diserang oleh desa lain? itu karena selama masa hidup Madara, Dia melindungi Konoha dari pihak luar. Tapi kau membuat Nama Nii-chan ku semakin buruk dimana orang-orang, Dia memang Shinobi yang hebat namun mereka takut kepadanya karena alasan Kuat padahal mereka tidak tau apa pun. Nii-chan sangat menyayangi seluruh anggota Klan Uchiha dengan caranya sendiri, para Uchiha lebih mengerti cinta dari pada Klan lainnya" Cerita Naruto

"Hahaha Kau pasti berbohong"Tawa Obito tak percaya

Tap

tap

tap

Madara berjalan menuju Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto. Obito yang baru pertama melihat Madara terkejut bukan main, Dia sudah cukup lama menjadi murid Madara dan jadi Dia tau bentuk wajah Madara.

"Kau-"Kata Obito terbatah dan tak sadar mudur dua langkah

Madara menyeringai

"Sepertinya kau sudah percaya ne "Penyataan Naruto "Nii-chan bisa urus Muridmu yang nakal itu" Pinta Naruto dengan manjanya

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuknya"Kata Madara sambil melangkah menuju Obito, dan

Poff

Mereka berpindah tempat untul bertarung atau berdansa bagi Madara, Para Kage menatap Naruto dengan memintak penjelasan.

"Apa? kan kalian sudah tau namanya Uchiha Madara, kalian sendiri yang salah sampai tak sadar. Jadi sesekali baca sejarah lebih mendalam lagi"Kata Naruto acuh sambil memperhatikan kuku-kuku tangannya.

/ **Kau membuat mereka terkejut Naru-Hime** / Kata Son Gikuu

/Biarkan saja, kau seperti tidak tau siapa aku saja/

Kedua Bijuu yang mendengar itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya karena tau bagaimana sifat Naruto, mereka telah mengenal Naruto cukup lama dan lagi Mereka tidak di segel didalam tubuh Naruto, Mereka berada didimensi milik Naruto dan disana Mereka bebas melakukan apa saja.

.

.

.

Madara menatap sekumpulan orang didepannya dengan datar, Dia tidak takut takut menghadapi orang-orang itu malah sekali serang mungkin mereka sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Baiklah waktunya berdansa"Seru Madara langsung menyerang musuh-musuhnya

Obito sebisa mungkin menghidar dari serangan Madara karena Dia yakin Madara tau kelemahan jutsunya.

"Jangan menjadi penonton saja, lebih baik kau bersenang-senang dengan ku"Kata Naruto atau Chibunshin Naruto

"Kau Yui, apa yang kau lakukan"Bentak Obito

"Oh Namaku bukan Yui dan aku adalah Chibunshin Naru-Hime"Kata Yui yang sudah melepaskan Hengenya

"Sialan kau"Bentak Obito sambil menyerang CBN

CBN mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan menahan dan membalas serangan dari Obito, walau kadang-kadang serangannya menembus tubuh Obito.

' _Kalau seperti ini aku harus mengunakan senjutsu Naga_ 'Batin CBN

Melihat Obito yang masih melawan Bunshin yang Dia buat langsung saja CBN memutup mata dan berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan energi alam tak lama muncul sepasang sayap Naga berwarna putih yang kokoh dan ada tato berbentuk Naga melingkar di masing-masing mata CBN.

Naruto yang ada didalam tempat pertemuan merasakan kalau Chibunshinnya menggunakan Senjutsu Naga karena di samping masing-masing matanya terdapat tato berbentuk Naga yang melingkar.

Chakra alam yang berada di tubuh Chibunshin membuat tekanan yang kuat, tidak mau membuang-buang waktu CBN segera menyerang Obito dengan kekuatan Senjutsunya yaitu sihir.

"Naru-chan, Nii-chan ikut berdansa juga"Teriak Madara yang telah berhasil mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya

"Ayo bergabung Nii-chan" Balas Naruto yang sedikit memberi ruang untuk Madara bergabung

"Kau Kembalilah biar aku yang urus murid nakal ini"Perintah Madara

"Okey"

Poff

Chibunshin Naruto pun menghilang menyisakan genangan darah, Naruto mendapat ingatan Chibunshinnya hanya duduk dengan santai sambil menatap Para Kage beserta pengawalnya yang sedari menatap dirinya tajam.

"Saatnya ku tunjukan dansa yang sebenarnya"Kata Madara datar

Syuut

Madara pun melesat menuju Obito dengan tangan dilapisi oleh Chakra unggu dan-

Bruk

-tepat mengenai Obito, Madara menyeringai puas dengan latihannya selama ini.

"Huhk"Batuk Obito dengan darah yang keluar ' _Bagaiman Kamui ku bisa di patahkan_?'Batinnya bertanya-tanya

"Ini adalah Chakra dari Susano'o jadi dapat menembus apa pun"Kata Madara datar

Obito terkejut akan fakta itu, Dia tidak tau kalau Kamui bisa dipatahkan dengan Susano'o, Dia harus berhati-hati menghasapi Madara.

Pertempuran mereka begitu membuat siapa pun merinding, Naruto menatap bosan dengan pertempuran itu.(Mereka yang ada didalam ruang melihat pertempuran itu melalui bola kristal milik Hiruzen)

"Sepertinya aliansi Shinobi tidak terlaksanakan eh? "Kata Naruto malas

"Sepertinya begitu karena Madara-san telah bertarung dengan Madara palsu itu dan kemungkinan Madara palsu akan kalah"Kata Mei menyetujui perkataan Naruto

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"Kata Naruto serius

Semua yang disana menatap Naruto serius

"Jangan kirim lagi ninja dari desa kalian ke Uzushio karena itu hanya akan membuat mereka mengantarkan nyawanya saja"Kata Naruto penuh peringatan

Ruangan itu hening seketika dan tidak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat

Sasuke dan Menma yang di tugaskan mengawasi Jinchuuriki Hachibi atau Gyuuki bersama ninja Uzushio yang lulus tes, menunggu dengan bosan sampai ada komprimasi dari Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini? "Tanya Menma prustasi

"Sampai Naruto menghubungi kita"Jawab Sasuke Stoic

Bagaimana Menma tidak bosan mereka tidak menghadapi musuh-musuh yang menantang hanya bandit-bandit bodoh saja dan juga mereka harus menyamar agar tidak membuat Bee curiga.

"Aku lapar"Gumam Guki, salah satu Ninja Uzushio

"Guki-chan kalau kau lapar, cari makanan sena nantik kau sakit lagi"Kata Menma lembut

Kryuuuk

"Hehehe sepertinya aku juga lapar, ayo kita cari makanan sekalian untuk mereka"Ajak Menma sambil menarik tangan Guki

Guki yang diperlakukan seperti itu pipinya merah, Sasuke menyeringai melihat itu karena Dia ada topik untuk mengoda Menma lagi.

"Satu pemalu dan satunya lagi tidak peka soal cinta"Kata Arashi kasihan

"Biarkan semua berjalan sesuai takdir, mungkin saja setelah mereka balik status mereka sudah berubah"Kata Karin asal

Semua menatap Karin tak percaya, Karin yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi gugup.

"K-kenapa?"Tanya Karin gugup

"Tidak, pendapat mu itu hebat. Semoga itu terjadi amin"Doa Arashi

"Hn"Tambah Sasuke

"Kalian fokus, Bee sudah bergerak lagi"Kata Itachi

Semuanya menatap ke Bee dan segera menyusul Bee agar tidak ketinggalan jejak, Mereka tidak takut meninggalkan Menma dan Guki karena mereka bisa mencari keberadaan mereka dimana.

Kenapa ada Itachi disana? karena 3 tahun yang lalu Sasuke mendatangi Itachi dan membawa nya bergabung dengan Uzushio dan ternyata Itachi mau karena ingin bersama dengan adiknya itu. Dan jadi Uchiha di Uzushio ada 5 orang sekarang.

.

.

.

Dikonoha

Yutta, Sara, Miyon, Kirio bertugas mengawasi Naruko, mereka melakukan Henge agar tidak membuat kecurigaan pihak Konoha. Mereka juga tidak terlalu repot mengawasi Naruko karena disana juga ada Jiraiya yang selalu berada didekat Naruko dengan dalih untuk melatih Naruko.

.

.

.

" **Aku mendapatkan informasi dari isonade kalau Madara palsu sedang melawan Madara asli di tempat pertemuan** "Kata Shukaku

Gaara sekarang berada didalam alam bawah sadarnya

"Lalu apa Jinchuuriki yang lain sudah mendapat info ini? " Tanya Gaara yang duduk di atas kepala Shukaku

" **Sepertinya sudah, kalau semua sesuai rencana maka semuanya akan berakhir bahagia** "Jawab Shukaku

"Akhir dimana tidak ada perbedaan antar satu dengan yang lainnya, dimana kita tidak akan dianggap senjata melainkan manusia sama seperti yang lainnya"Kata Gaara penuh pengharapan

' _ **Ya kedamaian yang selama ini kami nantikan**_ 'Batin Shukaku membayangkan impian Dia bersama teman-temannya sesama Bijuu

Diluar

Fu dan Utakata menatap Gaara yang bersemedi penuh minat karena sudah lebih 2 jam Gaara bersemedi, padahal mereka saja sudah 1 jam yang lalu selesai setelah Bijuu didalam diri mereka memberikan informasi dari Bijuu yang lain.

"Dia meditasi atau tidur? "Tanya Fu polos sambil mendoel pipi Gaara

"Sepertinya Dia tidur deh, atau Dia lagi bergosip ria dengan Shukaku"Jawab Utakata asal

Fu menatap Utakata horor

"Utakata kau bergosip dengan Saiken"Kata Fu horor

"A-pa? itu tidak mungkin"Bantah Utakata gugup

/ **Dasar tukang gosip** /Kata Choumei pada Fu

/Mereka lebih parah dari kita, ne Choumei/ Balas Fu sweetdrop

Utakata sibuk mengelak pekataan Fu dan Fu tidak mau kalah, tanpa mereka sadari Gaara telah bangun dan menatap mereka heran.

"Lama-lama kalian seperti suami-istri"Kata Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya

Konstan saja kedua orang itu berhenti dan menatap horor satu sama lainnya.

"TIDAKKKK"Teriak Mereka histeris

Untung Gaara sudah menutup telinganya denga pasir-pasir miliknya jadi Dia tidak akan mengalami ketulian mendadak, sedangkan para Bijuu didalam tubuh mereka Sweetdrop berjamaah.

' _ **Pasangan yang serasi**_ 'Batin para Bijuu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Disini identitas Madara telah dikupas walau sedikit dan maaf kalau konfliknya kurang seru.

Gami tidak bisa membalas review Minna-san, mudah-mudahan dengan chapter ini dapat menjawab pertanyaan Minna.

kalau gitu sampai bertemu dichapter berikutnya ^_^

Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di chapter ini ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (selingan TobiramaFemNaru, dan masih dipikirkan)

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blablabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blablabla_ 'Inner

" **Blablabla** " Bijuu berbicara

' _ **Blablabla**_ 'Inner Bijuu

/Blabla **bla** /Telepati

 _Blablabla_ , Flashback

.

.

.

Chapter 18

Uchiha Itachi, yang membantai seluruh Klan Uchiha atas dasar kesetian terhadap Konoha. Sekarang Dia menerawang mengingat bagaimana Dia masih hidup dan menjadi bagian dari Uzushio.

 _Di hutan yang lebat, seorang Uchiha yang membantai Klannya sedang menatap langit dan menunggu seseorang yang Dia kenal._

 _Tap_

 _Seorang ramaja berambut pantat ayam mendarat tak jauh dari Uchiha itu._

 _"Akhirnya kau datang Otouto"Kata Itachi datar_

 _Uchiha Sasuke yang dipanggil Otouto hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, lalu matanya menatap Zetsu yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan memberi kode untuk menjaga lokasi mereka agar tidak ada yang mengganggu._

 _"Uchiha Itachi" Kata Sasuke saat melihat Zetsu telah menghilang_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan sia-sia"Kata Sasuke ambigu_

 _Itachi menatap tak mengerti kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum tulus membuat Itachi terteguh._

 _"Aku tau alasan kau membantai klan kita, Aku tidak bodoh Itachi"Kata Sasuke "Kau tau dulu mungkin aku percaya kau melakukan itu untuk mengetes kekuatan tapi sekarang tidak, seseorang menunjukanku sebuah kebenaran yang membuatku berubah, dari yang naif, lugu menjadi seseorang yang dewasa dan berpikir luas"_

 _Itachi hanya terdiam dan menahan sakit akibat penyakit yang Dia dapati._

 _"Kau tau? ternyata Klan Uchiha yang tersisa bukan hanya kita berdua namun masih ada Naruto, Menma dan Madara "Kata Sasuke_

 _"Naruto? Menma? Madara?"Tanya Itachi tak sadar_

 _"Uchiha Naruto merupakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari masa lalu dan Dia lah yang memiliki MS yang murni juga Dia adik dari Uchiha Madara, Menma atau Uchiha Menma merupakan Cucu dari Uchiha Madara"Jelas Sasuke_

 _"Cucu Uchiha Madara? "Tanya Itachi terkejut_

 _"Uchiha Madara melindungi Konoha dari bayangan, saat Dia akan pergi dari desa, Senju Hashirama menghadang bukan untuk melarang Dia pergi tapi ingin ikut dengan Madara namun Madara tidak ingin Hashirama ikut jadi mereka bertarung dan hasilnya Madara menang"Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar (OOC)_

 _"Bukannya Uchiha Madara kalah?"_

 _"Hahaha itu yang diketahui oleh mereka yang tak mengenal mereka, Madara pergi dari Konoha dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita Uzumaki lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta dan lahir lah Uzumaki Kushina, Madara tidak bisa merawat Kushina karena takut Kushina dalam bahaya dan jadinya Madara menitipkan Kushina ke Uzukage yang merupakan Kakek dari Kushina" Jelas Sasuke lagi "Dan aku tau usia mu taklama lagi karena Sharinggan mu jadi ikutlah dengan ku ke Uzushio"Aja Sasuke penuh harap_

 _"Untuk apa? aku akan mati tak lama lagi"Kata Itachi lirih_

 _Sasuke menatap sedih kearah Itachi_

 _"Kalau itu masalah mu, Aku dapat menghidupkan mu kembali "Kata Naruto yang sedari tadi berada diatas mereka berdua dengan duduk diatas seekor naga yang berwarna biru langit._

 _Kedua orang itu terkejut, lalu Sasuke tersenyum tau maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Naruto._

 _"Apa sama seperti Madara-nii?"Tanya Sasuke memastikan_

 _"Ya"Jawab Naruto_

 _"Tapi kalau begitu kita harus menunggunya mati dulukan?"Tanya Sasuke_

 _"Ya begitulah atau kau ingin bunuh Anikimu lalu aku hidupkan" Kata Naruto_

 _"Boleh juga, dari pada lama"Respon Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan MS nya_

 _Itachi menatap tak percaya kalau ternyata Sasuke telah mengaktifkan MSnya tanpa membunuh dirinya(Itachi)_

 _"Bersiap-siaplah Aniki"Teriak Sasuke sambil menerjang Itachi_

 _Skip time_

 _Dirumah sakit Uzushio_

 _Disalah satu kamar rawat, Duo Uchiha (Naruto, Sasuke) sedang menunggu Itachi bangun dari kebangkitannya kembali._

 _"Kau berlebihan Suke"Kata Naruto tak percaya_

 _"Kebawa suasana"Respon Sasuke acuh_

 _"Ya sudahlah, Dia akan bangun besok pagi. Proses hidup kembali itu sangat menyakitkan dan membuat siapa yang dihidupkan akan mengalami lumpuh selama sehari jadi kau tenang saja"Jelas Naruto_

 _"Hn"_

 _"Aku akan kekantor dulu, kalau Dia sudah bangun jangan lupa bawa kekantor"Pesan Naruto_

 _"Hn"_

 _Keesokan harinya Itachi terbangun dan merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih sehat seperti baru lahir kedunia(Padahal memang baru lahir kembali), Sasuke membawa Itachi kekantor Uzukage dan disana Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan memasukan Itachi kedalam Shinobi Uzushio. Dan sampai saat ini Uchiha Itachi mengabdi kepada Uzushio dan menjadi Ketua Anbu._

"Aniki kau melamun?"Tegur Sasuke

Itachi mengejapkan matanya lalu tersenyum

"Sedikit, jadi apa sudah ada Info dari Uzukage?"Tanya Itachi

"Belum, lebih baik kita awasi Bee"Jawab Sasuke sambul fokus pada misinya

Itachi tersenyum lalu ikut mengawasi Bee yang sedang berjalan-jalan dihutan sendirian.

.

.

.

Pertarungan antara Madara dan Obito begitu tidak seimbang, dimana Obito sudah kekurangan Chakra cukup banya dan Madara masih terlihat segar tanpa kelelahan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi kau telah membuat seluruh dunia shinobi resah jadi terimalah hukumanmu"Teriak Madara

Dengan sekali ayun katana yang berada ditangan Susano'o Madara menebas Obito yang tidak dapat mengunakan Kamui lagi.

Diruang pertemuan

Naruto membuka mata saat merasakan chakra Obito telah hilang, mengangkat tangannya dan membuat para Kage binggung.

Shing

Muncul Zetsu dari tanah, membuat para Kage dan pengawalnya bersiaga (-Kirigakure)

"Laporkan kepada Tim Pengawas mereka boleh kembali kedesa"Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Naru-Hime"

Zetsupun menghilang

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya Minato

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku Uchiha Naruto"Jawab Naruto acuh

"Bukan itu yang aku tanya tapi apa kau sebenarnya? kenapa makhluk seperti venus itu hormat padamu?"Tanya Minato marah

"Aku hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki kelebihan dari manusia lagi, kenapa Zetsu menghormatiku? karena aku pantas untuk dihormati"Jawab Naruto santai sambil memainkan kuku tangannya

Poff

"Sudah? "Tanya Naruto ambigu saat Madara muncul disampingnya

"Hn"Jawab Madara

"Oh baiklah"Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan merapikan jubah kebesarannya dan menatap para Kage didepannya "Pertemuan ini sudah selesai dan saya harus kembali kedesa saya dan jangan lupa ada pertemuan ditempat biasa"Kata Naruto ambigu pada kalimat terakhir

Shingg

Mereka pun menghilang dengan kilat putih, menyisakan para Kage yang sedang mencerna kalimat Naruto.

"Ah, Kami kembali ke Kiri"Kata Mei lalu pergi disusul dengan para pengawalnya

Satu persatu dari mereka pun kembali kedesa masing-masing.

.

.

.

Menma sedang asik tidur-tiduran terganggu dengan munculnya Zetsu didepannya, mau tidak mau Menma duduk dan menatap Zetsu.

"Ada berita apa?"Tanya Menma

"Obito telah kalah dan kalian diizinkan kembali kedesa"Lapor Zetsu

"Oh, kau boleh kembali dan arigato"Kata Menma

Zetsu pun menghilang dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah, Menma berdiri dan menghampiri teman setimnya dalam misi ini.

"Minna misi selesai dan kita diizinkan kembali kedesa"Lapor Menma

"Yeyyyy/Akhirnya dapat istirahat yang tenang juga/Hn"Itulah kira-kira respon mereka

"Kalau begitu ayo semuanya kita kembali kedesa"Perintah Itachi

Mereka pun segera putar arah dan berlari /melompati pohon menuju Uzushio dengan hati gembira, tak berbeda jauh dengan tim yang bertugas mengawasi Naruko. Mereka juga sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Uzushio.

"Wah aku pulang"Teriak Menma semangat saat memasuki Uzushio

Para shinobi dan penduduk biasa hanya tersenyum geli dan mengelengkan kepala melihat sifat unik salah satu orang yang mereka hormati itu.

"Selamat datang Minna"Sambut Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan Madara disampingnya dan para Jinchuuriki dibelakangnya

"Nee-chan mau kemana? "Tanya Menma heran

Tak biasanya Naruto berpakaian formal dan juga ada tiga Jinchuuriki dibelakangnya.

"Ketempat pertemuan"Bukan Naruto yang menjawab tapi Madara "Dan Kalian segera kerumah masing-masing dan istirahatlah "Perintah Madara

"Ha'i"

Mereka pun segera kembali kerumah masing-masing (-Sasuke, Menma dan Itachi)

"Kenapa kalian bertiga masih disini? cepat pergi!"Perintah Madara

Ketiga orang itu pun segera mengilang sebelum kena amukan Madara, Madara melihat itu memijit keningnya lalu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum geli.

"Aniki, Aniki, Kau ini ada-ada saja"Kata Naruto geli "Minna ayo kita pergi"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan yang sempat tertunda, para Jinchuuriki sibuk bercerita sesuatu sambil masuk kelubang hitam yang ada didepan mereka menyusul Naruto dan Madara yang sudah masuk duluan.

.

.

.

Pertemuan aliansi Uzushio berlangsung sangat baik dan lancar, para Jinchuuriki juga diizinkan kembali kedesa masing-masing dan kalau mereka ingin kembali ke Uzushio akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Gaara kembali ke Suna dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua saudaranya dan juga membantu Kankuro yang menjabat sebagai Kazekage tersebut, Temari dan Kankuro sangat senang melihat adik kecil mereka telah berubah menjadi lebih baik dan banya mengeluarkan ekspresi yang membuat Temari gemas dan mencubit pipi adiknya itu.

Gaara merasa lebih hidup sekarang, kedua kakaknya menerimanya apa adanya. Dia berharap kedua teman sesama Jinchuuriki nya yang selalu menemaninya di Uzushio juga dapat merasakan ini semua karena Dia tau nasib kedua temannya itu sama dengannya.

Fu kembali kedesanya, Takigakure dengan hati senang karena penduduk dan shinobi Taki menerimanya tanpa memandangnya sebagai Jinchuuriki.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan dua Jinchuuriki lainnya, Utakata begitu senang karena sekarang Dia bebas kemanapun dan tidak dipandang dengan sinis oleh penduduk Kirigakure lagi. Saking senang nya tak sadar kalau Dia membuat gelembung-gelembung yang membuat Kirigakure mengalami kerusakan tak terduka dan sedangkan pelaku terjadi ledakan kabur dari lokasi dan bersembunyi dihutan diluar desa.

.

.

.

Konoha

Kantor Hokage

Minato selaku Hokage menatap tumpukan laporan dimejanya sambil memijit keningnya.

"Minata"Panggil Jiraiya yang juga ada diruangan itu

"Ya Sense?"Respon Minato yang masih fokus pada laporan dimejanya

"Chakra Negatif Kyuubi semakin mendesak keluar, segel yang telah kita buat tidak sanggup menahan chakra negatif yang sangat besar itu"Kata Jiraiya sambil menerawang

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Tanya Minato sedikit prustasi

"Apa kau sudah mendengarkan kabar mengenai Jinchuuriki Suna, Kiri dan Taki? "Tanya Jiraiya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Minato "Chakra Negatif pada Bijuu mereka telah dinetralisir Chakra Negatif Bijuu telah diubah menjadi Chakra Positif"Jelas Jiraiya

"Bagaimana bisa? "Tanya Minato tak percaya

Jiraiya hanya tersenyum karena hanya satu orang yang dapat melakukan itu

"Kalau kau belum tau, selama ini ketiga Jinchuuriki itu berada di Uzushio dan Uzukage lah yang menetralisir Chakra Negatif para Bijuu"Jawan Jiraiya

"Tidak mungkin"Kata Minato tidak percaya

"Hehehe, Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan percaya tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tetua katak juga pernah bilang sewaktu aku telah berhasil Senjutsu katak kalau Energi/Chakra Negatif hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menghilangkannya yaitu seorang gadis cantik yang berasal dari Uchiha dan memiliki sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain"Jelas Jiraiya

Minato hanya menundukan kepala dan memijit pelipisnya, banya fakta yang didapatkannya yang membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Sensei?"Tanya Minato

"Kita harus membawa Naruko ke Uzushio secepatnya tapi sebelum itu lebih baik kirim surat ke Uzushio karena kalau tidak kau hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa kesana"Jawab Jiraiya dan terbayang bagaimana Dia pernah ingin masuk Uzushio tanpa pemberitahuan dan hampir saja nyawanya melayang

Minato dapat melihat raut wajah Jiraiya berubah menjadi horor entah karena apa, namum Dia tau itu bukan hal baik.

"Tapi apa mereka akan mau?"Tanya Minato cemas

"Hehehe kalau itu tidak mungkin Uzukage menolak karena Naruko adalah keponakannya"Jawab Jiraiya tertawa

"M-maksud Sensei apa? "Tanya Minato terkejut

"Eh? kau belum tau? pada hal sejelas itu Menma merubah Marganya menjadi Uchiha dan juga punya Sharinggan dan kau belum tau? Minato, Kushina itu adalah anak Uchiha Madara dan otomatis Menma dan Naruko itu juga Uchiha tapi sayangnya hanya Menma yang memiliki darah Uchiha sepenuhnya jadi Dia memiliki Sharinggan"Jelas Jiraiya

Entah apalagi kejutan yang akan diterima Minato dalam masa hidupnya ini.

.

.

.

Disuatu Goa

Seseorang gadis usia 15 tahun dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya berjalan menyusuri goa itu sendirian, bila dapat kau lihat dengan jelas Sharinggan atau MS menyala merah dimata Gadis itu yang membantunya melihat dalam kegelapan goa itu.

Gadis itu berhenti didepan sebuah patung yang sangat Dia kenal itu lalu melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan-

"Kai"

Keluar dari patung itu Dua Chakra yang berbeda warna dan kedua Chakra itu masuk kedalam lubang hitam yang telah ada tak jauh dari patung itu.

/Aku telah mengirim mereka/Kata Gadis itu melalui telepati

/ **Ya, disini lubang hitam telah muncul. Biar kami yang tanggani sisanya, lebih baik kau istirahat** /

/ **Benar Hime apa yang dikatakan oleh kera itu, walai kau abadi tidak mungkinkan kau tidak akan merasa lelah** /

Terdengar oleh Naruto pertengkaran kecil kedua Bijuu yang menemaninya selama beberapa tahun belalangan ini

/Hn, arigato Minna/

Naruto menutup telepatinya agar tidak mengganggu kedua Bijuu itu, dengan tenang Naruto keluar dari Goa itu sambil menatap kedepan.

Shinggg

Dan Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putih, meninggalkan Goa yang gelap dan dingin itu.

.

.

.

Dimensi Naruto (Tempat para Bijuu tinggal yang disiapkan oleh Naruto)

Keempat Bijuu itu sedang membuat lingkaran.

" **Ini dimana**? " Tanya Matatabi, Bijuu ekor dua

" **Ini dimensi buatan, kita para Bijuu akan tinggal disini** "Jawab Isonade

" **Lalu siapa yang membuat dimensi ini?** "Tanya Kokuou, Bijuu ekor lima

" **Seseorang yang sudah sangat kita kenali-** "Jawab Isonade mengantung

" **-Uchiha Naruto** "Sambung Son Gokau

" **Apa? Hime?** "Kata kedua Bijuu itu terkejut lalu tertawa senang

" **Lalu yang lainnya?** "Tanya Matatabi ambigu

" **Mereka akan menyusul suatu saat nant** i"Jawab Isonade

Kedua Bijuu itu pamam maksud dari Isonade dan hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, mereka pun segera menuju tempat masing-masing.

Dimensi ini memiliki 10 tempat yang luas dan berbagai bentuk, tempat 1 berbentuk seperti padang pasir yang sangat luas dan sebuah piramida yang besar, tempat kedua berbentuk seperti sebuah taman yang diisi oleh berbagai bunga dengan rumput yang hijau dan sebuh danau yang indah ditengah-tengah tempat itu, tempat ketiga berbentuk seperti sebuah danau yang luas dan dalam dan sebuah pulau di tengah-tengah danau, tempat keempat berbentu seperti berbagai gunung api yang lavanya keluar dimana-mana serta sebuah gunung api yang sangat besar berada ditengah-tengah, tempat kelima berbentuk seperti lautan yang luasa dengan berbagai batu karang, tempat keenam berbentuk seperti padang rumput dengan berbagai batuan, tempat ketujuh berbentuk seperti hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan besar, tempat kedelapan berbentuk seperti sebuah sugai dengan padang rumput mengelilinginya, tempat kesembilan berbentuk padang rumput hijau dengan beberapa pohon besar dan tinggi serta sebuah danau yang jernih, tempat kesepuluh berbentuk sebuah ruang kosong dan hampa (biasa digunakan saat mereka berkumpul)

.

.

.

Kantor Uzukage

Madara yang mengantikan posisi Naruto sementara karena Naruto sedang mengurus para Bijuu yang lainnya, walau baginya ini sangat mudah karena tinggal pakai Bunshin maka pekerjaannya akan segera selesai.

"Bos kami telah selesai"Lapor Bunshin Madara

Madara yang tidur-tiduran disofa hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda Dia mendengarkan.

"Dan Bos, seperti ada surat dari Konoha"Kata Bunshin Madara

Madara pun segera duduk memberi isyarat tangan pada Bunshinnya agar memberikan surat itu, Bunshin itu pun memberikannya. Dengan hati-hati Madara membuka surat itu.

| Untuk Uzukage

Saya Hokage ingin meminta izin untuk mengizinkan anak saya Naruko masuk ke Uzushio.

Saya mendengar bila Anda dapat menghilangkan chakra negatif dari Bijuu, jadi saya mohan Anda mau membantu saya.

Dari Hokage|

"Jadi Hokage itu ingin Naruto menetralisir chakra negatif Bijuu pada putrinya, menarik"Kata Madara dengan seringai licik "Dan lagi Dia juga cucuku"Gumam Madara

Shingg

Muncul kilat putih depan meja Uzukage, Madara menatap kekilat putih itu yang sudah telihat kalau itu adalah adik kesayangannya.

"Ada berita penting Aniki?"Tanya Naruto saat melihat raut wajah Madara yang terlihat senang itu

"Ya"Jawab Madara sambil menepuk tempat yang kosong disampingnya

Naruto melihat itu segera duduk disamping Madara.

"Ada surat dari Konoha dan Hokage ingin kau membantu putrinya mengendalikan chakra negatif Kyuubi" Kata Madara

"Kurama Aniki, Kurama bukan Kyuubi" Koreksi Naruto "Dan lalu?"Tanya Naruto

"Apa kau mau melakukannya? "Tanya balik Madara

"Tentu, kenapa tidak Diakan keponakan ku juga"Jawab Naruto santai

Madara tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam Naruto dengan sayang, para Bunshin yang disana tersenyum melihat itu lalu menghilang dengan pelan agat tak mengganggu kedua kakak-adik itu.

"Aniki menurutmu bagaimana kalau Naru membangkitkan Izuna-nii, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan" Kata Naruto meminta pendapat Madara

Madara dapat merasakan nada kerinduan saat Naruto berkata seperti itu, Dia juga merindukan kedua orang tuannya serta adik laki-laki yang juga disayanginya itu.

"Apapun yang kau mau"Respon Madara

Naruto senang akan respon Madara

"Kalau begitu Naru akan kedimensi penyimpanan dulu karena tubuh Kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan Izuna-nii Naru simpan disana"Kata Naruto

"Kalau begitu Aniki akan kirim balasan untuk Konoha dan pulang lah membawa mereka"Kata Madara

"Tentu"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan lubang hitam menuju dimensi penyimpanan miliknya, Madara menuju meja Uzukage untuk membuat surat balasan.

"Neko"Panggil Madara

Poff

"Saya disini Madara-sama"Kata Anbu berkode Neko itu

"Antarkan surat ini ke Konoha secepatnya"Perintah Madara

"Ha'i"

Neko pun mengambil surat itu dan menghilang.

Masih di Uzushio

Dua remaja usia 15 dan 14 sedang duduk dari monumen patung Uzukage sambil menatap desa yang telah mereka bangun dengan senyum bangga.

"Desa ini semakin indah ne Nii-san" Kata Menma

"Ya, eh? lihat itu Utakata kembali"Kata Sasuke saat melihat Utakata keluar dari salah satu lubang hitam yang ada digerbang barat

"Eh? benar kenapa Dia kembali dengan cepat? apa terjadi sesuatu dan lihat wajahnya seperti waspada akan sesuatu"Kata Menma

Mereka saling pandang

"Pasti Dia buat ulah lagi"Kata mereka bersamaan

"UTAKATA"Teriak Menma dari atas Monumen

Sasuke menjitak kepala Menma yang membuat telingannya berdenging

"Itttai"Erang Menma

Utakata yang teriakin itu mencari sumber teriakan dan Dia melihat Menma yang mengelus kepalanya sseperti habis dipukuli, Utakata berlari menuju kedua Uchiha itu.

"Yo "Sapanya riang

"Hn"Balas Sasuke

"Kenapa kau sudah kembali? bukan kah baru beberapa jam kau di Kiri?"Tanya Menma yang masih mengelus kepalanya

"Oh itu, tadi ada sedikit insiden"Jawab Utakata Innocent

Sasuke memandang Utakata tak percaya dan Menma hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gelembung-gelembungmu meledakan Kiri, Ne?"Pernyataan Sasuke

Utakata tertawa gugup, Menma tetawa sambil membanyangkan nasib Kiri saat ini.

"UTAKATA" Teriakan Mei saat keluar dari lubang hitam jangan lupa beberapa lava mengelilinginya

"Mati aku"Kata Utakata berkeringat dingin dan siap-siap lari menjauh

"MAU KEMANA KAU EH? "Teriak Mei saat melihat Utakata akan kabur lagi "Kau harus tanggung jawab "Kata Mei dengan ekspresi horor

"Gyaaaaa"Teriak Utakata sambil berlari menjauhi Mei

Kedua Uchiha yang ada disana hanya mematung melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara Mizukage dengan Jinchuuriki nya.

"Hari yang indah"Kata Menma sengkatis

"Hn"Tambah Sasuke

Dikantor Uzukage

Madara menatap kedua orang asik kejar-kejaran itu melalui jendela dengan sweetdrop.

"Ah, agenda pun bertambah 'Perbaikan Uzushio' "Gumam Madara sambil mencatat dibuku agenda Uzukage tersebut.

Para penduduk dan Shinobi Uzushio hanya berdoa agar tidak banya kerusakan yang terjadi apa lagi yang kejar-kejaran mengunakan Lava dan gelembung yang meledak.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

Anbu Neko telah sampai dikantor Hokage dan memberikan surat balasan yang dibawanya lalu kembali kedesanya.

' _Perasaanki tak enak? apa yang terjadi desa?_ 'Batin Neko tak enak

Hokage alias Minato membaca surat balasan dari Uzukage segera menuju rumahnya dan menyiapkan Naruko untuk pergi ke Uzushio.

|Untuk Hokage

Saya mengizinkan putri Anda untuk memasuki Uzushio, tapi hanya putri Anda saja.

Antarkan putri Anda keperbatasan Uzushio dan disana Anbu kami akan menjemput putri Anda.

Dari Uzukage|

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kayak nya Fic ini akan End saat chapt 20 deh.

Okey Gami akan buat keterangan karakter dalam Fic Gami.

Nama : Uchiha Naruto

Usia : 15 tahun (Umur aslinya entahlah)

Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam panjang selutut yang selalu digerai, mata hitam dengan cincin mata berwarna kuning, kulit putih, wajahnya babyface(benar ngak sih? ), memakai baju khas Uchiha hanya tidak berkerah dengan rok diatas lutut, mata yang bulat.

Nama : Uchiha Madara

Usia : 24 tahun

Ciri-ciri: sama kaya di canon saat masih mudanya.

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Usia : 15 tahun

Ciri-ciri : Sama kaya di canon

Nama : Uchiha Menma

Usia : 14 tahun

Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam jabrik, mata hitam, kulit putih, memakai pakaian khas uchiha dengan krah yang pendek serta celana panjang hitam.

Nama : Uchiha Takiji (OC)

Usia : -

Ciri-ciri: Rambut hitam kebiruan panjang sepingang yang selalu dikata rendah, mata hitam yang tajam, ada bekas luka dikening sebelah kirinya, kulit putih, memakai Hakama dengan lambang Uchiha, sebuah katana terselip di pingangnya, berwajah datar namun terlihat rapuh.

Nama : Uchiha Samue (OC)

Usia:-

Ciri-ciri : Rambut hitam sebahu dengan sebuah bando polos berwarna merah darah, mata hitam bulat, kulit putih pucat, memakai kimono bergambar bunga sakuta dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya, berwajah ceria, sebuah katana dengan sarung berwarna merah terselip di obinya.

Nama : Uchiha Izuna

Usia :-

Ciri-ciri :Sama kayak di canonnya

Hanya itu dulu ya, yang lain akan menyusul di chapter berikutnya dan Gami sudah membuat cerita No 2 yang Gami kasih judul ' Phoenix end Dragon ' fic ini bercerita tentang kerajaan dan banya konfliknya nanti. (promosi)

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (^_^)/


	19. Chapter 19

**Uchiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

Chapter 19

-Beberapa tahun kemudian, Uzushiogakure-

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di Uzushio karena hari ini merupakan hari di mana pemeran utama kita yang satu lagi alias Uachiha Madara akan melakukan pernikahan dengan Mizukage a.k.a Terumi Mei.

Semuanya tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Madara menikahi seorang Wanita namun dilihat siapa wanitanya mungkin itu tak jadi masalah karena kedua-duanya sama-sama sadis dan kejam.

Naruto sedang sibuk merapikan pakaian yang dipakai oleh Menma agar terlihat rapi dan bersih.

"Usahakan jangan terlalu banyak duduk lalu berdiri itu akan membuat bajumu kusut"Nasehat Naruto lembut

"Ha'i Nee-Chan"Respon Menma patuh

"Hei kalian cepat sedikit acaranya akan segera dimulai"Teriak Izuna

"Ya kami akan kesana"Teriak Naruto juga"Ayo Menma sebelum Nii-Chan ku berteriak lagi"Kata Naruto sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan

Saat Naruto membuka pintu ternyata disana ada Sasuke yang menunggunya sambil bersandar di dinding, Naruto menghampirinya dan Sasuke segera berdiri tegap.

"Kau lama Naru"Kata Sasuke

"Gomen Aku kan harus membuat Menma terlihat rapi dan tampan agar dapat membuat pujaan hatinya jatuh hati padanya"Kata Naruto sambil mengoda Menma

Orang yang di goda segera pergi karena tidak mau kehilangan kecoolannya

"Kau ini Naru suka sekali menggoda keponakanmu"Kata Sasuke geli

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengandeng lengan Sasuke dan berjalan bersama menuju tempat pernikahan Anikinya dengan Mei,Saat disana malah mereka yang menjadi perhatian orang-orang karena keserasian mereka.

Mei yang melihat itu hanya bisa cemberut karena Dia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin malah kalah dari Naruto yang berdandan secara natural malah tidak terlihat berdandan sedikit pun, mungkin karena aura Naruto yang dapat membuat seseorang tertarik pada pesonanya.

Pernikahan pun segera dimulai, tidak ada kesalahan sedikit pun dan itu membuat pasangan itu merasa senang.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal Aniki? "Tanya Naruto

Saat ini mereka sudah di tempat pesta pernikahan dan sekarang Naruto, Sasuke, Madara, Mei, Izuna sedang berkumpul disatukan meja sedangkan Menma dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing .

"Disini dan disana, Bukankah tempat kita memiliki penghubung yang cepat"Jawab Madara

"Kalau begitu Naru akan membangun sebuah rumah di kompleks Uchiha untuk Kalian"Kata Naruto

"Arigato Naru-Chan"Kata Mei

Naruti hanya tersenyum

"Lalu kapan kau dan bocah ayam(hei: tegur Sasuke tak suka) itu menyusul? "Tanya Madara

"Setelah Nii-Chan menikah dulu, Naru tidak ingin melompati kakak-kakak Naru"Jawab Naruto

"Naru sekarang usia mu sudah 19 tahun dan menunggu Izuna menikah dulu? hahahaha Dia saja belum dapat pasangan" Kata Madara mengolok Izuna

"Sialan Kau Nii-Sama "Gerutu Izuna

"Nii-Chan bahasa mu"Tegur Naruto

"Uh gomen"Sesal Izuna

"Kalau gitu lebih baik Aniki bantu Nii-Chan mendapatkan seorang wanita yang cocok"Kata Naruto

"Hei Naru Nii-Chan mu ini masih laku tau"Kata Izuna tak terima

Mereka disana hanya tertawa

Boommm

ledakan terjadi di dalam pesta itu, Semuanya melihat kesumber ledakan dan mereka melihat Utakata tersengkur seperti habis kena ledakan dari gelembung-gelembung miliknya.

"UTAKATA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP PESTAKU DASAR KAU, HEI JANGAN LARI KAU"Teriak Mei sambil berlari mengejar Utakata yang kabur

"Apa Dia tidak repot berlari dengan gaun itu? "Tanya Izuna Sweetdrop

"Wanita yang sedang marah tidak akan merasa repot hanya masalah sepele Nii-Chan "Jawab Naruto

Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan jawaban dari Naruto

"Oh ya Naru bagaimana dengan orang tua Menma apa mereka telah sadar terutama Minato? "Tanya Madara

"Minato sedikit demi sedikit telah membuka mata dan hatinya untuk Menma sedangkan Kushina beberapa kali Dia menemui Menma di kantor atau pun di Mansion kita saat Aniki tidak ada atau sedang pergi ketempat Mei"Jawab Naruto panjang lebar tanpa berhenti

"Syukur lah kalau begitu"Kata Madara

.

.

.

-Konoha, kediaman Hokage-

Sekarang suasana di kediaman Hokage sedikit mencekam karena sedari tadi Naruko dan Kushina mengeluarkan aura hitam yang ditunjukkan untuk Minato karena melarang mereka pergi kepernikahan Madara dengan Mei, Sebenarnya Minato juga mau pergi kesana namun ada rasa takut pada dirinya.

What the hell, yang akan menikah itu adalah Uchiha Madara yang notabenya Ayah Kandung Kushina yang berarti mertuanya. Jantung nya seperti berpacu dengan cepat.

"Baiklah Kita akan kesana jadi bisa kah kalian hilangkan aura gelap kalian itu"Kata Minato menyerah

"Yeyyy"Pekik Mereka senang dan muncul aura pelangi disekitar mereka

Mereka pun menuju Lubang hitam yang sudah disediakan oleh Naruto di gerbang desa.

Shingg

Mereka menghilang dan muncul di depan Gerbang masuk Uzushio, suasana pesta sangat terasa disini dan mereka melihat mempelai wanita sedang menggunakan Kekkai genkainya kearah Jinchuuriki desanya sendiri.

"Pasti Utakata mengacaukan pesta Mei-Sama, Dia benar-benar tidak kapok"Kata Naruko tak percaya

Minato hanya menatap Naruko tak percaya karena dulu Naruko sangat tidak akan memedulikan orang lain namun semenjak Dia dilatih di Uzushio beberapa tahun belakangan ini membuat Naruko berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Sepertinya Dia tak salah lagi dalam mengambil langkah, Naruto memang dapat membuat seseorang dapat berubah menjadi baik dan menghilangkan kegelapan pada diri seseorang. Ternyata Uchiha tidak seburuk dugaannya.

"Wah Kushina"Panggil seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda yang usianya sekitar 30an

Kushina melihat kearah wanita itu sambil tersenyum lalu menghampiri wanita itu dan meninggalkan Naruko dan Minato.

"Baa-Sama, wah Kimono Baa-Sama sangat indah dan Baa-Sama terlihat Cantik serta muda"Puji Kushina

"Kau membuat Baa-Sama mu malu Kushina "Tegur Takiji

"Anata kau mengganggu saja"Gerutu Samue"Oh apa kau mencari Menma-Kun Kushina? "Tanya Samue

Dengan antusias Kushina menganggukkan kepala

"Menma lagi bersama Fuu dan Gaara kalau Aku tak salah lihat tadi"Kata Samue

"Dimana? "Tanya Kushina

"Di balik air terjun itu"Jawab Samue sambil menunjuk air terjun yang ada di sebuah tebing

Kushina menatap kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Samue dan Dia melihat Menma sedang bercanda ria dengan dua Jinchuuriki itu.

"Kaa-Chan Naru pergi ke Kiri bersama Sasuke dulu ya"Pamit Naruto setengah berteriak

"Ya Hati-hati dan jangan pulang larut malam"Balas Samue

"Dan Uchiha muda jaga Putri ku baik-baik"Perintah Takiji

"Jangan Khawatir Ji-San "Respon Sasuke

Mereka pun menghilang dengan lubang hitam

"Mereka lengket sekali"Kata Kushina

"Hahahaha Namanya juga saling cinta, Oh apa kau dan keluarga mu tidak melihat Madara dan Istrinya"Kata Samue

"Oh iya lupa, Minato Naruko ayo"Teriak Kushina sambil menarik kedua orang itu

"Darah Uzumaki memang kental padanya"Kata Takiji

"Ya persis seperti Mito-Chan dulu kan"Kata Samue mengingat masalalu

"Oh Aku dengar Yuuki-Chan turun kebumi saat terjadi invasi di Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu bukan? "Tanya Takiji

"Aku dengan sih begitu, ternyata Gadis itu Half-Angel dan sekarang menjadi Angel seutuhnya karena sudah pernah mati"Jawan Samue

Abaikan mereka berdua kita kembali ketokoh utama kita yakni Naruto dan Sasuke, Kedua orang itu sedang mencari Bee karena tidak datang di acara pernikahan Madara dan Mei.

"Kemana sih Paman Bee itu"Gerutu Naruto yang berputar-putar untuk mencari Bee

"Kita cari lagi"Kata Sasuke juga tak kalah capek dan kesal

"Yo Yo Yo, ada apa ini yo~"

Suara orang yang mereka cari terdengar menyapa gendang telinga mereka sebelum mereka menghilang dengan lubang hitam.

"Paman Bee darimana saja sih, Aku dan Sasuke sudah mencari kemana-mana tau"Gerutu Naruto kesal

"Yo tadi Aku lagi bersemedi di air terjun kebenaran Yo"Kata Bee

"Pantas susah di cari"Gumam Sasuke

" Lalu apa tujuan kalian mencariku Yo? "Tanya Bee

"Mengecek apa Paman Bee baik-baik saja karena tidak datang ke acara pernikahan Aniki ku dengan Mei-San "Jawab Naruto

"Oh Gomen"Respon Bee

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, Oh ya boleh Naru berbicara dengan Gyuuki? "Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa Kau ingin berbicara dengan Gyuuki?"Tanya Bee penasaran

"Bijuu yang lain ingin membicarakan sesuatu bersama Gyuuki "Jawab Naruto seadanya

"Baiklah Yo~"Kata Bee sambil mengulurkan kepalan tangan pada Naruto

Naruto yang mengerti segera mengadukan kepalan tangan mereka dan tak lama Naruto telah berada dalam alam bawah sadar Bee serta Gyuuki yang menatapnya

" **Ada apa Hime ingin bertemu dengan ku?** "Tanya Gyuuki

"Bukankah tadi Aku sudah menjelaskan nya pada Paman Bee"Jawab Naruto

" **Lalu bagaimana caranya kami dapat berbicara?** "Tanya Gyuuki

"Itulah tugas ku disini"Jawab Naruto

Lalu Naruto membisikkan sesuatu dan muncullah lubang hitam di bawah Gyuuki.

-Di dimensi para Bijuu -

Muncul lubang hitam di tempat yang di penuhi rumput hijau, Yonbi yang sedang berada di puncak gunung api melihat Gyuuki muncul di tempat pertemuan langsung saja Dia kesana tapi terlebih dahulu memberi tahukan teman-teman sesama Bijuunya.

3 Menit kemudian

5 Bijuu sudah berkumpul dan mereka mulai serius

" **Gyuuki** "Panggil Matatabi

Gyuuki yang di panggil menoleh ke Kucing biru itu

" **Kau tau Kami ingin berbicara dengan mu karena kami merasakan kalau Jinchuuriki mu umurnya tak lama lagi dan otomatis Kau akan langsung ketempat ini** "Kata Matatabi

Gyuuki hanya tersenyum ala Bijuu

" **Aku tau Matatabi, aliran Chakra Bee juga sudah tidak teratur lagi, Aku ingin saat-saat terakhirnya menemaninya sampai akhir nya jiwa berpisah dari raga** "Kata Gyuuki lembut

" **Kau sangat menyayangi Bee bukan begitu Gyuuki** "Penyataan dari Kokuou

" **Ya, Dia yang pertama kali menganggap ku bukan Kita para Bijuu sebagai teman bukan senjata itu membuat ku percaya padanya** "Kata Gyuuki

" **Jinchuuriki selalu di hina dan di aniaya karena orang-orang menganggap mereka Bijuu itu sendiri padahal Jinchuuriki hanyalah wadah untuk menampung kita** "Kata Matatabi

" **Mereka itu tidak tau yang mana isi dan kulit** "Kata Isonade

" **Tapi itu terjadi setelah Hime menghilang bukan?** "Tanya Matatabi

" **Ya, Saat Hime menghilang mereka menganggap kita moster yang berbahaya** "Jawab Gyuuki

" **Tapi untung sekarang Hime telah kembali lagi** "Kata Kokuou senang

" **Ya dan Hime juga menepati janjinya untuk menciptakan tempat untuk kita para Bijuu tinggal dan hidup dengan damai tanpa rasa takut lagi** "Kata Matatabi

Bijuu yang lain menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, mata mereka menatap tempat itu dengan takjub dan terpesona.

-Alam bawah sadar Bee-

Naruto duduk di atas kursi kayu yang dibuat dari Mokuton sambil menunggu Gyuuki kembali

Singg

"Akhirnya kau kembali, aku kembali dulu"Kata Naruto

" **Arigato Hime** "Kata Gyuuki saat Naruto hampir menghilang

Naruto mendengar itu tersenyum tulus

-Kembali ke dunia-

Naruto membuka matanya begitu juga dengan Bee, lalu Naruto dan Sasuke pamit kembali ke Uzushio karena pesta pernikahan Anikinya dan Mei belum selesai .

"Apa kita kembali ke pesta? "Tanya Sasuke

"Hmm tidak, kita kencan saja"Jawab Naruto sambil mengandeng lengan Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening Naruto lembut penuh sayang, wajah Naruto memerah karena itu walau mereka sering seperti ini tetap saja mereka merona dan malu.

Seharian itu di habiskan oleh mereka berkencan keberbagaian tempat dan mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang di Uzushio yang sedang merancang rencana untuk menyiksa Sasuke karena membawa adik tercintanya entah kemana dana belum kembali sedari tadi.

Samue melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena Dia sangat tau kalau Izuna sangat posesif kepada Naruto kalau Naruto pulang sebelum jam 5 maka Izuna akan mencari nya kemanapun walau Naruto pergi tidak sendiri.

"Dia tak berubah "Kata Samue

"Ya siscom "Kata Takiji

Samue tertawa dan Takiji tersenyum, Izuna tetap berjalan mondar mandir di teras rumahnya dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Ak-mengerikan"Kata Menma merinding dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Izuna

Dengan langkah seribu Menma memasuki rumah dan melewati Izuna, setelah sampai tempat aman Menma baru berhenti dan mengelus dadanya karena ketakutan.

"Izuna-Ji kenapa sih? menyeramkan "Kata Menma

"Oh Menma kau sudah pulang, bagaimana tadi? "Tanya Samue saat melihat Menma melewati ruang keluarga

Menma berhenti dan masuk keruang keluarga

"Menyenangkan walau agak kaku"Jawab Menma apa adanya

Samue tersenyum

"Ya penting Dia sudah sadar dengan kesalahannya bukan? "Kata Takiji

"Ya Ojii-San benar, Menma senang "Kata Menma senang

"Kau mirip dengan Madara waktu Dia masih kecil dan polos"Kata Samue

"Tapi kata Madara-Ojiisan Menma mirip Baa-Sama "Kata Menma

"Benarkah? sayang kami tidak tau seperti apa istri pertama Madara"Kata Samue penuh sesal

"Baa-San tidak perlu sedih kan sekarang Baa-San dan Ojii-San sudah ada disini dan melihat Madara-Ojiisan menikah lagi"Kata Menma menghibur Samue

"Whaaa Kau memang cucu yang baik"Kata Samue terharu

Takiji menggelengkan kepalanya karena ke OOCan istri nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen chapter ini pendek, Gami sudah berusaha semampu Gami untuk mendapatkan ilham untuk chapter ini dan lagi otak Gami terbagi dalam berbagai cabang karena fic yang lain juga dalam proses pembuatan.

Mohon maklum Gami yang tak berdaya ini#Lebay mode

hehehe, Gami tak menyangka ternyata masih ada yang setia membaca fic Gami yang aneh bin absurd ini, Gami benar-benar terharu Hiks Hiks Hiks

Jangan lupa Review nya untuk fic Gami ini dan jangan lupa Fic ini akan taman di chapter selanjutnya jadi mohon di tunggu karena Gami paling tibet dengan ending.

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter dan fic yang lainnya °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°


	20. Chapter 20

**U** **chiha Naruto (Adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu Shinobi)**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rated : T(M kalau ada kata-kata yang kasar )

Genre : Romantis, Family, adventure

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko,OC , OOC, Typo berserakan dimana-mana, bahasanya sesuka Author, gaje, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya jadi mohon maklumi dan juga jutsu-jutsunya kebanyakkan karangan Author sendiri.

Ket:

"Blabla"Bicara langsung

 _'Blabla_ 'Inner

" **Blabla** "Monster/lainnya

 _ **'Blabla**_ 'Inner monster

/ **bla** bla/Telepati

" _Blabla_ "Jutsu atau jurus

-Blabla- lokasi/Waktu

 _Blabla_ Flasback/ingatan.

 **Peringatan keras**

Bagi yang tidak suka Femnaru atau sebagai macamnya lebih baik keluar dari Fic ini dan perlu di ingat ini bukan BXB atau Gay mengerti!

Chapter 20

\- Beberapa bulan kemudian -

Terlihat Menma sedang bersama seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Guki yang merupakan salah satu Uzumaki yang selamat dari perang terdahulu.

Kedua orang itu adalah sepasang kekasih beberapa bulan setelah Madara dan Mei menikah.

"Oh bagaimana dengan Izuna-Sama? "Tanya Guki

"Masih siscom dan hubungannya dengan Hikari semakin membaik"Jawab Menma

"Sedikit heran juga ya Izuna-Sama yang dingin bersama Hikari yang hangat "Kata Guki tak percaya plus heran

"Namanya juga takdir"Kata Menma

Mereka terus berjalan sambil berbicara menuju Kantor Uzukage untuk melaporkan misi mereka

-Kantor Uzukage -

Naruto yang masih menjabat sebagai Uzukage walau beberapa hari lagi Dia akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Dia jadi teringat tentang perjuangan mereka untuk mendapatkan restu dari Izuna yang sangat posesif padanya membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk"

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Menma dan Guki, Naruto tersenyum kepada kedua orang itu

"Lapor Uzukage-Sama misi kami sukses "Lapor Menma

"Bagus, Oh ya Menma apa kau melihat Utakata? soalnya Dia tidak ada di Kiri"Tanya Naruto

"Tidak"Jawab Menma

"Apa mungkin Dia pergi menemui Fuu"Kata Guki menyampaikan pendapat nya

"Sepertinya Kau benar juga Guki, ah pasti anak satu itu sedang membuat masalah lagi di Kiri"Kata Naruto sambil memijit kening yang pusing karena ulah salah satu Jinchuuriki

Menma dan Guki saling pandang lalu saling menganggukkan kepala

"Nee-Chan lebih baik kencan bersama Sasuke-Nii, biar tugas Nee-Chan Menma yang lanjutkan"Kata Menma

Naruto menatap Menma lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan saran Menma, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto menghilang dengan kilat putih meninggalkan Jubah kebesaran Uzukage di kursinya.

.

.

.

-Mansion Uchiha -

Sasuke sedang menemani Ibu Naruto berbelanja karena Izuna sedang sibuk melatih para Genin bimbingan nya.

"Sasuke-Kun kamu suka tomat kan? Kaa-Sama akan membuatkan sup tomat untuk mu"Kata Samue pada Sasuke

"Ya Kaa-Sama " Respon Sasuke

Mereka pun segera menuju pasar untuk berbelanja, banyak warga dan shinobi yang menyapa mereka dengan ramah, siapa yang tidak kenal kedua orang itu, satu ibu dari Uzukage mereka dan juga Ibu dari Seorang Uchiha Madara yang sudah terkenal cukup lama dan Satu lagi adalah Calon Suami Uzukage serta Uzukage ke 6 (Disini Naruto Uzukage ke 4, Madara Uzukage ke 5 , Menma Uzukage ke 7)

"Ne Sasuke-Kun kapan kau dan Naru-Chan menikah? " Tanya Samue

Sasuke yang di tanya itu sedikit memerah wajahnya dan Samue terkikik melihat nya

"Kami menunggu Izuna-Nii menikah dulu Kaa-Sama " Jawab Sasuke

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Kalau menunggu Izuna-Kun menikah dulu akan lama, hubungannya dengan Hikari aja masih belum jelas" Protes Samue "Nanti Kaa-Sama akan bicarakan ini dengan yang lainnya, masa hubungan kalian ditunda-tunda sih, kan Kaa-Sama ingin menggendong cucu secepatnya apalagi dari Naru-Chan, Kaa-Sama ngga ke bayang seperti apa anak kalian nanti, Kyaaa pasti lucu lucu, tampan dan cantik Kyaaa " Kata Samue histeris

Sasuke hanya diam namun dia juga sedang membayangkan seperti apa anak nya dan Naruto kelak.

'Pasti sangat mengemaskan ' Batin Sasuke

Di suatu tempat

"Hachim"

"Sensei sakit? Kenapa bersin?" Tanya Seorang Genin laki-laki pada Sensei nya yaitu Izuna

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan Sensei dan Sensei merasakan firasat tak enak" Jawab Izuna

"Mungkin saja Sensei " Kata anak-anak yang lain

Izuna menganggukkan kepalanya dan lanjut melatih Genin bimbingannya itu.

Sepertinya Izuna tidak menyadari kalau saat dia sampai di Mansion akan di serang oleh Samue dan dia akan kehilangan adik kecilnya yang paling dia sayangi a.k.a Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan dengan santai di jalanan Uzushio, dia sedang mencari Sasuke yang kata para warga tadi sedang pergi ke pasar bersama Kaa-Sama nya.

"Suke-Kun, Kaa-Sama " Teriak Naruto saat melihat sosok yang dia cari sedari tadi

Kedua sosok yang di teriaki namanya segera menoleh kesumber suara dan tersenyum, Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Naru-Chan kenapa ada Disini? Bukannya sedang di kantor? " Tanya Samue pada putrinya itu

"Menma menggantikan Naru sebentar Kaa-Sama, Ne Kaa-Sama Suke-Kun Naru ambil dulu ya, jaa" Jawab Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke pergi

Samue hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya itu dan Samue melanjutkan belanjanya lagi yang sempat tertunda itu.

Naruto mengandeng tangan Sasuke dan mereka menuju gerbang desa untuk menuju keluar, mereka akan pergi berkencan diluar desa agar tidak ada yang mengganggu terutama Izuna yang kepo minta ampun.

"Naru tadi Kaa-Sama menanyakan kapan kita menikah " Kata Sasuke

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum manis

"Lalu kau menjawab apa? Ehm"Tanya Naruto

"Aku jawab tunggu Izuna-Nii dulu" Jawab Sasuke

Naruto tertawa mendengar nya

Chu

Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke

"Kau tau Suke kalau sebenarnya Nii-Chan itu sudah akan melamar Hikari namun masih menyiapkan mentalnya, padahal Hikari sendiri juga punya rasa pada nya dasar mereka itu" Kata Naruto geli

"Eh benarkah? Kenapa aku ngga tau" Kata Sasuke protes

"Hahaha aku kan adik tersayang Nii-Chan" Kata Naruto bangga

"Kau ini" Geli Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Naruto

Mereka sekarang ada disebuah Padang rumput yang indah diluar desa, mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan bersandar pada sebuah pohon entah apalah itu, kepala Naruto bersandar pada bahu Sasuke dan kepala Sasuke bersandar dikepala Naruto dan tangannya melingkari pinggang Naruto.

"Ne Suke kalau kita menikah, dimana kita melaksanakan pernikahan itu? Maksudku selain Uzushio " Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Mata Sasuke dan masih bersandar di bahu Sasuke

Chu~

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto sekitar 2 menit lalu menatap mata Naruto dengan lembut

"Dimana pun asal bersamamu aku tak masalah" Jawab Sasuke lembut

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah karena dicium dan mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke melihat itu tersenyum.

Chu~

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka berdua yang lagi dimabuk cinta itu.

.

.

.

-Mansion Uchiha

Uchiha Izuna baru saja pulang dari latihannya bersama Tim Genin nya dan saat sampai di Mansion sudah disambut oleh Samue yang notabenya adalah Kaa-Sama nya dengan tatapan ganas plus Sharinggan nya, Kaa-Sama nya lebih menakutkan dari pada Tou-Sama saat marah membuatnya keringat dingin.

"Ada apa ini Kaa-Sama? " Tanya Izuna sedikit gugup

Takiji yang ada disana hanya diam melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Istrinya kepada anak keduanya itu

"Kau bertanya ada apa ini Kaa-Sama? " Tanya Samue dengan menirukan cara bicara Izuna "Kau ini bodoh sekali Izuna, kau membuat adik mu harus menunggu ,kapan kau akan melamar Hikari-Chan? Usiamu tidak muda lagi Izuna dan adik pun juga begitu dia hampir memasuki usia 20 tahun dan kau tau sudah cukup lama adikmu menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke-Kun dan hubungan mereka belum sampai kejenjang pernikahan karena kau, karena kau belum juga menikah, meminang Hikari-Chan, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka, cinta mereka begitu tulus dan suci dan karena kau Mereka harus tetap seperti ini" Ceramah Samue tidak henti-hentinya

Izuna yang di ceramahi hanya bisa bengong tak tau harus berkata apa, Takiji yang ada disana hanya menjadi penonton setia karena dia tidak mau kena getahnya.

"Kaa-Sama berhenti sebentar " Potong Izuna

Samue menghentikan ceramahnya dan menatap putranya itu dengan heran plus jengkel

"Apa lagi ah? " Tanya Samue

"Astaga Kaa-Sama, saat ini putra mu yang tampan ini sedang menguatkan mentalnya untuk melamar Hikari dan menyiapkan segala persiapannya, Naru-Chan tau akan hal ini, dia mendukung ku dan memberikan ku semangat untuk melamar Hikari tapi aku belum berani apa salahnya Kaa-Sama membantu anak mu ini" Kata Izuna mendramatiskan keadaan

Takiji melihat kedua ibu dan anak itu hanya menghela napas, dia seperti sedang menonton drama saja.

Samue mendengar itu terdiam lalu berteriak girang dan merencanakan beberapa hal yang bagus untuk melamar Hikari, Samue akan mendukung Izuna sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Ibu dan anak sama-sama Drama Queen " Gumam Takiji lalu matanya menatap kesuatu titik dan tersenyum

Disana berdiri seorang Gadis berusia 19 tahun berambut pirang sebahu serta rambut depannya sedikit panjang dengan mata berwarna ungu yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan kedua ibu dan anak itu dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna Gadis itu ada Hikari, Nagahata Hikari.

Hikari adalah anak yatim piatu dia selama ini tinggal di desa bulan dan dibawa oleh Naruto ke Uzushio saat Uzushio berdiri kembali.

.

.

.

-Kirigakure

Madara yang saat ini berada di Kirigakure karena menemani Istrinya yang merupakan Mizukage disini jadi sebagai suami yang baik Madara menemani nya sesekali membantunya menyelesaikan laporan yang tiada akhir itu.

"Ne Madara-Kun, menurut mu kapan Izuna dan Hikari aka menikah? " Tanya Mei yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya

Madara yang duduk di bingkai jendela menatap lembut Mei

"Tak lama lagi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah mereka, tidak baik untuk kandungan mu" Jawab Madara

.

.

.

-5 tahun kemudian –

Sudah banyak yang terjadi dalam lima tahun belakangan ini dari Lamaran Izuna ke Hikari, kelahiran anak Madara dan Mei pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke yang begitu heboh karena para Jinchuuriki yang heboh dan kemunculan para Naga, pernikahan Menma dan Guki yang penuh kebahagiaan. Dan Masih banyak yang terjadi selama lima tahun itu.

"Ran, Yui, Rei jangan kejar kejaran disana nanti jatuh " Teriak Naruto memperingati keponakan nya serta anaknya

Namun anak-anak itu terus bermain kejar kejaran tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas nya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yaitu memeriksa dokumen dokumen yang tidak ada hentinya.

Ya Naruto dan ketiga bocah berusia 4-5 tahun itu sedang berada didalam kantor Uzukage, Ran dan Rei datang kesini karena bosan di Kiri dan anaknya Yui juga senang kedua kakaknya datang jadi seperti inilah jadinya, apalagi Sasuke dan Menma sedang menjalankan Misi diluar desa.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk " Teriak Naruto dari dalam

Clek

Pintu di buka dan ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah bocah laki-laki berusia 4 tahun sama seperti Yui, Naruto melihat bocah itu tersenyum lembut dan meminta anak itu mendekat kearahnya dan anak itu pun sampai didepan nya.

"Hikaru-Kun ada apa? Kau sendiri kesini? " Tanya Naruto lembut

"Baa-Chan Hikalu ingin ajak Yui-Chan, Lan-Nee dan Lei-Nii belmain ke taman" Jawab Hikaru yang masih belum bisa menyebut R dengan benar

Naruto tersenyum

"Tentu boleh Sayang" Ujar Naruto " Anak-anak Hikaru-Kun mau ajak kalian main ketaman"Teriak Naruto ke tiga bocah yang masih asik bermain itu

Ketiganya menatap Naruto dan Hikaru bergantian lalu berhambur kearah Hikaru dan menariknya keluar menuju taman tapi sebelum keluar Mereka pamit dulu ke Naruto.

"Kitsune, Kuma "Panggil Naruto

Poff

Muncul dua orang Anbu didepan Naruto

"Awasi keempat anak-anak itu dan jangan sampai mereka dalam bahaya " Perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Uzukage-Sama " Respon mereka lalu menghilang lagi

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di belakang nya dan menatap desa nya dengan tatapan lembut dan tak lupa senyum yang tulus, banyak yang terjadi diluar sana tapi dia berjanji untuk akan selalu melindungi penduduk nya dengan segenap jiwanya.

/ **Kau tidak sendiri Naru kami selalu ada disini bersamamu** /

Suara itu suara yang setiap saat menemani nya walau terkadang membuat nya kesal tapi pemilik suara itu sudah menjadi keluarga nya, pemilik suara itu adalah Para Naga yang mendiami tubuhnya.

"Aku tau, aku tau kalian akan selalu bersama ku" Gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit yang begitu cerah

Mungkin ini akhir dari perjalanan mereka namun siapa yang tau kapan mereka akan menunjukkan taring mereka lagi didunia sana, hanya Author yang tau.

.

.

.

The End

Sesuai yang Gami katanya kalau Fic ini tamat di chapter 20 tapi pasti ada yang melihat kalau Fic ini masih gantung kan dan sedikit memberi kesan misterius hehehe

Maaf kalau update nya begitu lama dan malah pendek lagi #wajah sedih

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan fic ini dan maaf kalau Gami sering bangat mengecewakan Minna-San ^_^

RnR


	21. Chapter 21

**Pengumuman**

 **Untuk Uchiha Naruto (adik dari Uchiha Madara sang hantu shinobi ) sebenarnya memang ingin Gami lanjutkan ke tapi sesuai dengan saran salah satu Reader yang sebenarnya sudah Gami pikirkan soal itu dimana Gami akan melanjutkan nya ke dunia DxD tapi Gami mohon bantuannya kepada Minna semua, Gami kurang tau dengan karakter pemain di DxD walau Gami suka bacanya sih.**

 **Kalau ada yang bisa bantu langsung lewat Review atau PM Gami langsung, terimakasih atas perhatian dan bantuannya #membungkukkan badan ala hormat jepang**

Untuk fic Gami yang lain tetap lanjut dan sambungan Uchiha Naruto ini masih agak lama Gami publikan karena mau fokus ke Fic yang ada saja dulu.


End file.
